The Shift
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Waking up after a long night's sleep, Don finds that reality itself has changed. The Gokaigers are working for Zangyack, are actually evil, and are about to ransack a colony planet. Don attempts to discover the source of this anomaly whilst dealing with a hostile universe. Based on the alternate character concepts established in Gokaiger vs. Go-Buster. Exact planned length unknown.
1. Ratiocination

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This isn't here so much for being proper as it is for keeping the "Don is sent to X" concept alive. I have every intent on finishing "Gokaiger Vs. Akibaranger," but I don't write as often as before so it's a matter of getting back into the groove. Think of this as a kinda spin-off 'till GVA is done. Unfortunately, don't expect me to be any more frequent, as college is...well,...college. Like it or hate it, this story is here. And no, this isn't gonna be a chapter-by-chapter epic or anything, so deadlines won't be as much of an issue. It'll most likely be a Twoshot. Simple, concise, and easy to plot. As usual, thanks for all the support! :D  
**

The Gokai Galleon's red shine was completely gone.

As Don Dogoier of the Gokaigers walked down the hallways of the Gokai Galleon, he noted the dreary black-/gray paint palette that replaced the formally vibrant red coating. The Galleon was better suited to it's original colors, Don thought. Made it stand out, almost. This black coloring was just "blecch."

Don also noted his change in attire. A gray-yellow durag-like hat and a black collared shirt that was preceded by a brown-striped parka. Did he mention a slew of unnecessary necklaces? Might've looked pretty good minus the hat. His old clothes felt better, though. Easier to fit, easier to watch, and these necklaces didn't chafe his neck. Still, given his predicament, might not be wise to stand out at the moment.

He had went to sleep like normal. The previous day had been relatively un-eventful. Of course, he had been the one to do the shopping. That and some training with Joe. (Joe insisted that everyone spar with him for at least an hour once a week, which Marvelous enforced) Aside from that, there was literally no significance to the previous day. Just more space-drifting. But when he woke up this morning, (morning being relative given the blackness of space) he found himself and the Galleon changed: color, clothing, and all; like a Television show transition.

Everything was dreary and depressing. Everything was less organized. Places that had once been clean were embodiments of filth: Dust bunnies, rusted pipes, (thankfully none particularly essential) an odd odor Don just could not identify. Ironic, given his species had powerful sense of smell.

All of that had been half an hour ago. Now?

Now Don sat with his fellow crew-mates. His family. The Gokaigers. Or were they?

They were dressed in similar colors to him, give or take some clothes. But they looked much more intimidating.

Marvelous had on an actual pirate hat with a black leather coat and brown under-clothes. The hat didn't suit him, really.

Joe wore a half-cloak over his chest and right arm, with a simple white shirt/ blue jeans ensemble. Reminded Don of an Earth anime character.

Luka and Ahim both had black-shaded clothes, (Sans Ahim's new skirt) both sporting this weird semi-goth look. Luka could rock it, but Ahim stood out like a weed.

None of them dressed like this usually, Don included.

Made them look more like mercenaries than pirates.

The thing that stood out the most was Gai's absence. He was the most enthusiastic, happy person on the ship. Why would he miss a meeting?

Their demeanor also seemed affected by the shift. The other Gokaigers kept many of their old traits, but there seemed to be this...odd under-current. Don couldn't pinpoint it but it made him uneasy, whatever it was. He knew his family like the back of his hand. He didn't like change.

"So, what's the armada status?" Asks Marvelous, adjusting his hat.

"Two-thirds of the planet have been overrun. We've yet to receive confirmation on the third." Says Joe.

"Villagers have been robbed, per usual." Says Luka casually. "We've to see actual profit, though."

"The suspects are clear." Says Ahim.

"They're dividing it amongst themselves, those back-stabbers." Says Marvelous. "We'll gut them like the rest when they try to flee. Don, how's the experiment going?"

Well, that put everything into perspective. This had been what made him uneasy. Looting? Gutting? These were definitely _not_ the Gokaigers he knew. Maybe they were being controlled or brainwashed, perhaps. (Would explain the "Armada") He was the weakest member of the team, so trying to be a hero would just be met with a sword in his heart. Best play along.

"No progress yet." Says Don. "Our little incursion has kept me pre-occupied."

"Since when do you get involved in the field?" Asked Joe. He seemed way more suspicious than the others, but they all stared him down just as intently.

"Your battle hasn't exactly been kind to my laboratory." Says Don. "Did more cleaning than working."

"But you-" Joe starts.

"Whatever." Says Marvelous, interrupting what may have evolved into an argument. The pirate captain stood up, as everyone else in the room awaited his command. "Bacchus is coming soon. Those swindlers are still planet-side. Luka, Ahim. Find and string them up. Don, get the weapon done before Bacchus gets here. Rush if you have to, I'll take the heat. Joe, give him a hand."

"I should be down there cutting up traitors, not playing handyman!" Says Joe. "Have one of the girls do it."

"You know what happens when we don't follow the schedule. Now, stop complaining." Says the captain. "You all have your orders. Get to it."

Joe and Marvelous stare each other down for a moment, before Joe walks out of the room in a huff. Ahim and Luka snickered to themselves.

Bacchus...The name wasn't familiar to him. Sounded regal, like an authority figure.

Don had a feeling that he knew who was doing the brainwashing, but didn't want to point fingers yet. They were gone, anyway. Finished. Why open a can of worms?

As for what he was to do...A weapon? He got the feeling Bacchus wasn't the enemy they were going to use it on. In fact, the implications that were stewing in his head had made Don almost sick to his stomach. He managed to soothe his bowels however with some breathing.

Don had forgotten that Marvelous hadn't left the room.

"What's with you today?" Asks Marvelous. "Your'e way more quiet than you usually are. Something not agreeing with you?"

"Y-Yeah, that's it." Says Don nervously. Marvelous had a sheltered side, but never relied on it too much. He was generally frank was just about everybody. Don wasn't getting that from him now. "Didn't get much sleep, indigestion..."

"I hear ya. Science takes time, like you say." Says Marvelous casually. "Joe has remedies. Ask him. Go on now."

Rather cold for Marvelous. But then again, this might not be Marvelous...at the moment.

"Yes, Captain." Says Don, clutching his stomach in pretend pain.

As soon as he had drifted out of the Captain's view he returned to a normal jaunter.

Maybe this Bacchus guy was the one controlling them? Would certainly make sense. None of them acted like this usually. Still, all of these changes in the time-span of a single day? And on another note, if a Sentai was attacking other planets, (Provided Don wasn't just being overtly paranoid) wouldn't other Sentai react? Sure, the inter-dimensional teams were marooned to their home realms after Zangyack got taken down, but Timeranger? Megaranger? The Kamen Riders? The Space Sherriffs!? _None of the space teams_ noticed a Space-faring Sentai attacking people? Something was very off...

And the fear in the back of his mind wasn't staying there anymore...

Now, being the mechanic-slash-scientist aboard the Gokai Galleon, Don had a work-space all his own aboard the ship. The basement was usually where he worked when it wasn't being used. Gai once joked and called it a "laboratory." No, it wasn't that refined at all.

And at least that was still here.

As he re-entered his "laboratory" though, he was immediately mortified.

While there was spare machinery in sparse areas, (For reserve or tinkering) other things included (but weren't limited to) a humanoid arm, various odd-looking devices, scattered clothes...One would think this was a dungeon of some kind.

Joe sat on the only chair in the room, his arms crossed. He was still angry, obviously. As Don made his presence known, Joe relinquished the chair; but said nothing.

He seemed to cool off, but Don's discomfort within the room was starting to be noticed as Joe raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"You stored the weapon in the third cabinet last I checked." Says Joe rudely. "Well? C'mon! We have less than an hour before Bacchus gets here."

Joe could be aggressive sometimes, but usually during battle or training. He barely said anything most of the time. He wasn't this overt. Whatever change had taken hold must've affected him the most.

Don looks at his desk, noticing small cabinets that hadn't been there before. They had keyholes akin to the Ranger Keys they used to have.

How could he unlock them if he didn't have-

His pocket.

Don's hands search for the right-hand pocket on the new shirt. Digging his hand inside, he felt his Ranger Key.

He shouldn't have this.

They gave the Ranger Keys back, he shouldn't have this!

Oh, crap...

"Are you TRYING to piss me off?" Asks Joe. "Because it's working!"

"Don't rush me!" Replies Don, angrier than necessary.

"Sorry, just restless." Says Joe quietly. "You know how Marvelous can get when we have company."

Now THAT was something familiar to Don. Marvelous was usually easygoing, but he always became nervous and sporadic whenever he was awaiting company.

But back to the matter at hand.

Taking the Key out of his pocket, Don Dogoier twists the Ranger Key into the keyhole. Removing the object inside, he sets it onto the work-table.

It was exactly what he was afraid of. It looked like a gun of some sort; a massive bulky-looking thing. Judging by it's weight, it was probably meant to take the place of the Gokai Galleon Buster...Or be mounted somewhere onto the Galleon with Magiranger magic. (Since they had the Ranger Keys they** weren't supposed to have!**)

Before even looking for any tools, he analyzed the weapon. It was already half-complete.

The wiring for the weapon was intricate. Loops and knots formed and curled with the style he uses. A few slots were there, but missing. Presumably what was needed to be done. He didn't want to build this, but a greater conflict could ensue if he doesn't at least do something. He had to, per his norm, be cautious and approach this rationally.

He was a long way from being the team coward he was when he joined, but he still wasn't as brave as the others were. So he had to be clever to progress.

The more he panicked, the worse his decisions could be. Logic. Logic would get him through this.

"Get me some spare wiring." Says Don. "You know where I keep them, I hope?"

His mind was more on his predicament than anything else, though.

Does this mean they were all brainwashed and Don was the only one free of it? Or was he on another world? Inter-dimensional travel was balls-hard to pull off, but not impossible. Plus, space had a way of messing with you now and then; sending you deity-knows-where.

"Yeah." Acknowledges Joe, walking to the other end of the laboratory. "As for your tools, they are in one of the other cabinets. I know how territorial you are about 'em. Especially after the TimeRanger incident."

"What?" Don blurts out.

Incident?

"Y'know, the thing you did to him?" Joe asks too casually.

Dons eyes went wide, but thankfully were out of Joe's line of sight.

"Oh, yeah that." Replies Don. His tone was nonchalant, but on the inside, he was scared. But, that demolishes the "brainwashed" theory like a stack of Jenga pieces.

Another Don must've done...whatever...happened to one of the Timeranger members. (Was that the owner of the arm resting above the shelf in a tube?) That means he was currently in another dimension. Don wasn't sure if he had taken the place of this world's Don or if they had swapped places. He was confident that his other version could be stopped if they were swapped. Judging by how he was approached, he wasn't much stronger, nor did he have anymore say, here than he was in the original world. He was certainly more aggressive and experimental, if the blood splotches and the arm were any indicators.

Don unlocks the first cabinet in the worktable while Jo sets the wiring on the work-table. Don finds the tools Joe had mentioned. Upon taking them out of the desk, the smell of disinfectant and cleaning sprays hit his nostrils like a punch. Very strong, and very...varied. This world's Don clearly used these for worse things than just tinkering. (The severed arm only added to the hyper-imaginative scenarios running through Don's head.)

Don made a mental note to wash his hands. THOROUGHLY.

The weapon didn't seem to require much customization. Some pliers for the excess wiring, maybe a screwdriver if anything comes undone, but was just about complete otherwise. That gave Don less time if he chose to stall.

"Oh, what's for dinner tonight?" Asks Joe.

"Dunno." Replies Don. "What are you all in the mood for?"

"Thinking a simple stew'll do." Says Joe. "Maybe you'll actually eat with us this time? We know what you eat, and we don't want it in our mouths. But that doesn't mean you should tucker away in this stuffy room. You know the drill. Just toss the body over the side when your'e done. As for the clothes, see if any of 'em fit Marv. He's looking for some real pajamas instead of that bullshit Bacchus sends. Could use any gloves if you find 'em; these are coming undone and Ahim ran out of sewing string after the last campaign.

Don couldn't hold back a dry heave at "body."

"You alright?" Asks Joe.

"Y-Yeah...Woke up with a bad stomach." Lies Don. "Must've uh...Must've slept on it wrong."

Well, that's great. So, not only does this world have evil Gokaigers working for somebody clearly evil. (Who has an army, apparently. He had a feeling as to who it is, but didn't want to assume) But his counterpart's a cannibal...Maybe. (The Gokaigers were, after all, aliens) Made the stinging smell of disinfectant and cleaning sprays stink even more. With a heavy heart, Don begins working under the watchful eye of Joe.

* * *

Marvelous sat in his chair as the other attended to their various duties.

Don wasn't acting at all like himself today. He was too quiet. He was usually the team chatterbox.

Seemed nervous, too.

Like he had something to hide.

Nah, couldn't be it.

The Gokaigers prided themselves on being the only unit in the Zangyack Empire to not have the compulsion to back-stab each other. Others were fine. Hell, maybe they'd even rule the Empire someday. But they considered each other a family, despite their quirks.

Still, considering their line of work, suspicion reared it's ugly head every now and then. Usually between Joe and one of the other members. He was so aggressive. Many a time has Marvelous tried to soothe Joe's seemingly never-ending rage only to be met with distance. The Gokaigers were a close-knit family granted, but it was extremely hard to communicate with each other sometimes. And yes, families argue, but in-fighting was very dangerous in their line of work.

Especially now that they had effectively obliterated the Super Sentai in it's entirety, their power was that much more rare.

There have been attempts on their lives at some point or another, and it's made everybody jumpy.

They had to be cautious.

Still, everything was, after all was said and done, fine until today.

Joe must've noticed it, too.

Don's odd behavior, Bacchus' visit...

That feeling began gnawing at him again.

That feeling like things are just waiting to go wrong? What did the Earthers call it? Murphy's Law?

For now, he'd just keep it in the back of his mind. After all, Bacchus was coming in an hour. He needed to maintain his composure. What little of it there was.

* * *

Don had finished the weapon an hour after he had started. He was worried what they were going to use this for.

This talk of conscripting villages and cannibalization gave Don a pretty negative idea where this whole day was headed.

He had considered a sabotage attempt when he had started, but the other Don had this half-finished, any changes to the design at this point might look suspicious, especially with the head honcho already on his way and confirmed to be examining it.

Plus, Joe was in the room with him; Who, mind, was considerably more aggressive (Thus, more prone to suspicion) than the Joe that Don knew. Besides, despite being the techie in the crew everybody in his world had a bit of knowledge in every category, so there was also the potential for that to be true here to consider.

Caution, Don. Caution.

For now, make small talk. Maybe you can learn something...

"What are we doing with this?" Asks Don. "Don't tell me we're giving this to Bacchus to keep."

"You attended the briefing last week, you should already know the answer to that." Replies Joe.

Nice going, Don. Now you stand out even more. Excellent acting!

"The Zangyack have enough weaponry." Joe continues. "This is for us. But, being the meticulous little baby he is, Bacchus has to approve it. Like he's rubbing his authority in our faces, the dick-ish twit. I swear, he's worse than Warz sometimes. Ugh, what I wouldn't give to slash his throat!"

Zangyack? The Gokaigers are Zangyack soldiers in this world? Well, the fear in the back of his mind was true, and then some. He exected this to be a Zangyack incident, but he didn't expect the Gokaigers to be their lackeys.

"Gokaigers, front and center!" Shouted a voice.

"And there's the asshole now." Says Joe. "C'mon, let's not keep him waiting."

Don was the last to enter the room as a blue-bodied humanoid monster looked over the Gokaigers, (including Luka and Ahim, who had returned) who were standing next to each other army-style.

"Mister Dogoier, the weapon." Says the monster.

Don, after a second of hesitation, hands the weapon to the monster before taking a spot in the Gokaiger line next to Ahim.

The monster eyes the weapon curiously, moving a knob or two. Similar to how an Earth critic would analyze an old antique pot or the like.

Don analyzed Bacchus to the best of his ability.

Almost resembled Basco, given his more exaggerated features. Of course, the bottle of Galactic-brand Sake and the Zangyack logo made the differences apparent.

After a minute of meaningless tinkering, Don is re-handed the weapon.

"Looks good." Says Bacchus, taking a swig from his sake bottle. "But I want a field test."

"And where will the test take place...sir?" Asks Don.

"On me." Says the monster sarcastically. "The village down there, you idiot! We secured the last of the runaways and we need an example execution. I'm feeling generous, so you can do it, being the inventor and all."

Don tensed up at that. And he for got to hide it. The monster, Don assumed was Bacchus, noticed.

"Why so nervous?" Asks Bacchus. "Hiding something?"

"No...I believe the honor should go to an esteemed superior.." Said Don. Bacchus saw through it easily.

"I appreciate the boot-licking, but nice try." Said Bacchus. "You usually try to weasel your way out of battle, but not this time. You _will_ contribute somehow. And look at it this way, you got dinner, don'tcha, 'Zombie? A bit messier than normal, but a broken corpse has never stopped you.'"

'Zombie?' That was his nickname here? Not surprising, considering what's he's learned so far. Didn't want to make him vomit any less.

"That's it for now." Says Bacchus. "Be planet-side in twenty. And Zombie...don't chicken out."

Bacchus disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, as Don just stared, stupefied.

He couldn't say he was surprised this happened. A weapon made by cut-throats designed to kill? No! What were the fucking odds?

The Gokaigers all stared at Don suspiciously.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Marvelous matter-of-factly. He was eerily calm.

"I, uh..."Starts Don.

"You've been acting weird all day." Asks Joe. "And don't give me the indigestion excuse, you little idiot! You aren't that weak to snivel in front o' Bacchus. If something's wrong, tell us. Or is it something you _can't_ tell us eating at you?"

If Don had been in any calmer mind-set, he'd have mistaken this for sympathy.

Yeah, the transition had NOT been kind to the Gokaigers.

Marvelous walks up to Don, placing a hand on his shoulder. Don couldn't interpret his gaze completely.

"What are you hiding, Don?" Asks Marvelous. His tone indicated sympathy, but his words were harsh. Had to wonder just how close the Gokaigers were here."Just tell us, please."

"I just haven't been feeling very good." Says Don. "I don't know if it's a cold coming on or what. I just feel...off. But I'm not hiding anything from any of you."

That wasn't the answer Marvelous was looking for, he knew. The smirk on his face was all the expression Don needed.

But it seemed to pacify him, as Marvelous turned to face all of the Gokaigers.

"Get into your usual wear. We have an execution to oversee." Says Marvelous. "And Don, don't push yourself. Just aim and fire. It's really that simple."

Just before Don left the room, he saw out of the corner of his eye Marvelous whispering something to Joe.

They were suspicious now. He had no idea how long he could keep this charade up. And what would happen when it shattered.

* * *

"We should detain him now, Marv." Joe says. "He might not like getting directly into the thick of things, but it's never stopped him from getting his hands dirty."

He and Marvelous walked ahead of the rest of the group. As Joe had expected, Don kept his distance from the others. He seemed anxious as he held the weapon.

Joe had watched him the entire day as he worked on the weapon.

Was acting so nervous.

The little guy was usually a chatterbox, and/or a mad scientist given his mood. So why'd he choose today to act like a frightened deer?

Don had a cowardly side, but he wasn't THIS pathetic.

Marvelous looked at Joe knowingly.

"We've been suspicious of each other for a long time now, and I intend on putting those feelings to rest." Says the Captain. "We can't work as friends, much less as a proper team if we're at each other's throats. Hell, Luka and Ahim get along together just fine, why can't all five of us? We've been on edge since we defeated the Super Sentai. Like we've lost amazing rivals. I know what you all are going through, but there are better outlets than each other."

Maybe Captain Marvelous was right...Maybe finishing the climactic battle with the Super Sentai had made Joe restless. He felt better in the thick of things. The middle of the fight. These incursions on lesser planets were a waste of time as far as he was concerned. Besides, everybody had their off-days, and Joe had MANY of them since the Great War.

No...No! Just because Joe was wild, that didn't mean he was stupid.

He's been a member of the Gokaigers for years now; and he knew when something was wrong.

Marv was the leader, Ahim was...Ahim, Luka was the money-woman, Don was the tinkerer and Joe was the muscle.

They had this established flow and now this...?

How could he make Marvelous understand?!

"Marvelous, your'e my friend and I trust you, but don't act all pure. I know your'e thinking the same thing the rest of us are." Says Joe. "Don is hiding something, I just know it. Y'know that TimeRanger thing he brags about? When I mentioned it, he glossed over it. The Don we know would NEVER pass up a chance to brag about that. And when I mentioned his eating habits? He almost puked. "And he even asked me what we were supposed to do with the weapon, even though he attended the briefing a week ago. And he has photographic memory! It's like he's a foreigner or something."

It took Joe a second to take a heavy breath and calm down, while Marvelous' expression became more grim after Joe's analyses. Maybe he got through to him? Marvelous and Joe understood each other better than everyone else on the crew. This made it both easier and harder for them to communicate as well. After all, Joe knew the irony of claiming to trust someone when he clearly was playing Devil's Advocate instead of ending the talk there, but he valued his friendship with Marvelous and the crew, despite his paranoia. It helped that Marvelous was understanding enough not to get on his case about it, and even humor his debates. Marvelous was the one one who understood, really. The others tried in their own ways, but couldn't reach the level of depth Marvelous had.

Joe knew the concept of trust and paranoia contradicted each other.

But it wasn't something Joe could put into words.

"Sigh...Wait till the execution. If he doesn't do as told...then that confirms our suspicions and we'll detain him. It'll be better than what Bacchus would have in store." Says Marvelous as he adjusts his hat.

"And if Bacchus has a fit?" Asks Joe.

"We'll fight back." Says Marvelous. "Like we always do. Not like we haven't defied authority before. Besides, I know you've always wanted to wipe the smile off his face."

"You'd save a spy?" Asks Joe, sounding more curious than suspicious.

"If he is a spy, then we'll know what happened to the real Don." Says Marvelous. "Now, spying on Zangyack, I don't care about. Spying on US is something else entirely. And _we_ take care of _us_. That's what we agreed upon when we formed. "

"And if he's wronged _us_?"Asks Joe.

"Then he dies like _them_." Replies the Captain stoically.

* * *

Don had only attended a Zangyack execution once, and that was the one he stopped back on Earth. Well, his version of Earth. (It was Marvelous they caught. He might've seen himself as worthless, but he had to do what he could!)

There were ten villagers kneeled into the ground in a group. Each of them were hands-tied, with the Gokaigers standing behind them to make sure they didn't flee, while hoods obscured their vision. They prepped for everything, clearly.

The village itself was set on a forest planet. Wooden huts, torches...An almost medieval setting. The battle must've been a curb-stomp compared to the Zangyack's modernized, high-tech weaponry. Citizens were herded into an audience designed to watch the execution. What little weaponry they may have had was thrown into a casual pile and promptly burned. Mothers were hugging their children in sorrow as the world they know is being destroyed before their eyes.

Truthfully, Don expected much worse in terms of damage. MUCH worse. Didn't excuse it in any way, though. Still Zangyack was fond of taking lesser planets in as colonies, and destroying bigger planets to show off their power. (Wasn't economically sound, but made them more intimidating) His heart went out to all of the people here. If he could, he'd have done something to help. He's come a long way from being the team coward. Still, there were times when doing nothing was the best solution.

Casual talk among the Gormin revealed that these ten prisoners were the leaders of each of the resistance cells formed during the invasion of the planet. For some reason, the Gormin weren't nervous around Don compared the others. They spoke to him less like a superior and more like a friend. The other Don must've been pretty damn nice to them. (Nice being subjective given the Empire's name translated to "Cruelty.") A chill ran through Don's spine as he found himself more comfortable around the Gormin than the Gokaigers.

In the center of the spectacle stood Bacchus Gill. (Again, last name revealed by the Gormin)

The nephew of the Gokaiger's former enemies. Well, HIS Gokaiger's former enemies.

"As your leaders sitting before you today are exterminated, let fear enter your hearts, servitude into your minds, and submission into your beings. Note your true masters: The Zangyack Empire!"

Since they had arrived, Don saw Marv and Joe staring at him intently. He was pretty much found out at this point, he thought. But he he was too focused on the spectacle in front of him to plan ahead.

"Zombie, ready...your newest creation!" Shouts Bacchus.

Yeesh, one could almost see in between his teeth the scenery this guy was chewing.

"Uh...Yes!" Shouts Don, as he turns knobs on the weapon.

As he positions himself in front of the prisoners, he regrets not attempting a sabotage, but what could he have done with the angriest member of the team watching his every move?

Bacchus marches toward each prisoner one by one, removing their hoods to witness the killing tool in front of them. All of them avoided giving Bacchus the satisfaction of showing fear, but Don could see in their eyes that they were scared. Less of Bacchus, and more of the one holding the weapon: Don. It made him sad to be a part of what would possibly be their last haunting images. Almost all of their crimes were just "resisting assimilation," though Bacchus found a way to ham up his performance a bit more per prisoner. Then he reached the last one.

"Human immigrant from the conquered planet Earth. Resisting Assimilation, More than a hundred counts of petty theft, Attempted assassination of five Action Commanders, and sneaking out of a Zangyack colony."

Upon removing the hood, Don saw a familiar face. Gai. Gai Ikari.

In his world, Gokai Silver and close friend. Here? Apparently a political prisoner.

Tattered robes, might have a broken rib, scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs. Defeated.

It was a sad sight.

It took every ounce of Don's being and then some not to drop the weapon and run to help him off the bat.

Don's seen this a hundred times, but never in the context of not being able to do something about it.

"Go to hell, Zangyack scum!" Shouts Gai.

Gai's retort was met with a violent kick to the gut from Bacchus. Marvelous entered the fray, sat Gai back up, then went back to his crew.

"You've got some balls, Human." Says Bacchus. "Shame you didn't show 'em when we smeared your planet across the solar system!"

"Fuck you!" Shouts the Human again.

This time, Joe got involved, taking out his Gokai Saber and pointing it at the prisoner.

"You can either show some humility, or be castrated in front of your criminal friends." Joe asks angrily. "You aren't impressing anyone here. Go out with SOME dignity."

Gai replies by spitting on Joe's Gokai Sabre. Growling violently, Joe raises his weapon to strike.

But Bacchus, clearly irritable at Joe's stealing of his thunder, shoos the Blue ranger away before he can satisfy his rage, as a concerned Marvelous pats his First Mate on the back.

"Zombie, this one dies first." Says Bacchus, standing a struggling Gai up. "The weapon is ready?"

"Just about." Says Don, feigning confusion. "One of the wires is fading in and out. Give me one little second."

"It better fire." Says Bacchus threateningly.

"Oh, it will." Says Don. "Still, I don't wanna take myself with this fool."

He looked at Gai, whose face was full of fury and fear. The face was familiar, but it was a different person.

Still, anyone imprisoned under the Zangyack was done so unjustifiably.

After all, they were essentially space thugs. Thugs with money, authority, and firepower. But thugs nonetheless.

He thought about it all: The Zangyack, these evil Gokaigers, the prisoners...And then it hit him.

That could work...

It'd be a big gamble, though; and the Gokaigers might see through it.

It'd take a heck of an acting talent, too.

But it was the only way.

After all, he was in the shoes of another. Why not walk in them?

Don now visibly eyed Gai, as Bacchus was becoming increasingly more annoyed. Every eye in the area, Zangyack and otherwise, was on him.

"Quit stalling and fire, fool!" Yells Bacchus.

Don forced his mouth into an evil smile, as Bacchus became even more confused.

"Fire right now, or you'll join him!" Yells Bacchus.

"Fire, dammit!" Shouts Luka.

"I have a better idea, Sir Gill." Says Don in as evil a tone as he could muster.

"The hell do you mean?!" Shouts Gill. "This isn't the time."

"See, when we conquered Earth, my hunger hit me very hard." Says Don, pointing to Gai. "This human was going to be quite the delicacy, but got away from me."

He saw Gai look at him with confusion. Good, good. That helped.

"Inconvenient timing."Ahim says.

"Why should I give a crap about your stomach right now?" Asks Bacchus.

"Wouldn't it be a more fearful sight to see their friend torn to pieces...In the literal sense?" Asks Don. "I'm usually a solitary eater, but like you said...I've been weaseling for far too long. And after my indigestion this morning, I need something to...balance out. Think of it: Their friend being ripped to shreds and devoured. Much scarier than any type of intimidation."

Bacchus pauses for a moment, loosening his grip on Gai.

The Gokaigers meanwhile were completely floored, particularly Marvelous, who looked more irritated than anything. Everyone else was watching even more intently now.

Don didn't care if this was "out of character" anymore, he just wanted to stall as long as he could.

_"Just do what you can..."_ Don thought to himself, heeding those wise words.

"I took you for a complete coward." Says Bacchus. "I'm impressed. Do it."

Well, that was a stroke of luck.

Don begins walking toward Gai.

"Need someone to carve the turkey?" Asks Joe, brandishing his Gokai Sabre in anticipation.

"Lovely offer, but I'm in the mood for some raw meat." Says Don. A moment after he gets to Gai, he picks Gai up off of the floor, standing him up forcefully for the sake of keeping up appearances

"I'll start with your jugular. Moisten the palette a bit..." Says Don menacingly. "After all, blood makes an excellent sauce when warm enough."

"It won't end with me! There'll be others!" Shouts Gai continuously.

Don opens his mouth as it gets closer to Gai's neck. He comes up to the skin and whispers "Run."

And immediately starts dragging Gai away as fast as he can.

Gai catches on the moment they start moving and runs along with him.

Kid was just as quick as study as the one he knew.

THAT was the biggest gamble Don had ever taken.

"I knew it!" Shouted Joe.

It takes less than a minute for Gokai Gunfire to whiz their way.

"AAAAIIIIIYYYAAA!" Screams Don as the whizzing of the bullets flying past him and his crage only encourage him to run faster. Or at least try to.

Don couldn't Gokai Change while dragging Gai along, so it all depended on luck.

Luckily, this was a forest planet, so they might be able to at least briefly have a moment to prepare.

"Why are you helping me, Zangyack?!" Shouts Gai, a Gokai Bullet barely missing his head."Gonna eat me in private?!"

"I'm not Zangyack!" Replies Don. "I'll explain later!"

"I don't believe you!" Shouts Gai.

"I don't care!" Says Don smugly.

Took two minutes, but the runners eventually find an isolated tree-stump-opening. Perfect!

Don stops, and pushes Gai into the opening violently.

"Stay there!" Shouts Don.

Don takes out his Mobirate from his pants pocket, and his Ranger Key from his shirt pocket.

"Gokai Change!" He shouts, as he twists the Key into the device.

_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!_

Rather than a lengthy morphing sequence, Don's Gokai Armor simply engulfs Don's body after a flash of green light.

Even the Henshin voice sounded different. More sinister and menacing...

Running up to Gai, he ducks next to the captive, and begins untying the ropes restraining him. So far, they haven't been seen by anyone. (The Gormin at least haven't checked the alcove the two were in) but the Gokaigers were a crafty bunch, hero or villain. They couldn't stay here.

After untying the last of ropes, Gokai Green goes out of his way to make eye contact (Being abstract, given the helmet covering Don's face) with Gai, who was too confused to do anything at the moment.

"I'm not from this dimension." Says Gokai Green. "I think I've been swapped with the Gokai Green of this world. I dunno how to get back, so I had to blend in. I'd tell you more, but we don't have time. Now I don't expect you to believe or trust me, but if we wanna get out of this, we have to work together."

The prisoner, Gai, eyed his "ally" cautiously.

"Ok, ok. But you walk in front of me." Says Gai.

"Who said we're walking?" Asks Gokai Green.

Don summons the image of the blue Flashman key in his mind. Opening his eyes, it appears in his hands. So, he and his other _were_ swapped.

That works.

Gokai Green inserts the Blue Flashman key and turns it.

_"FFFLLLAAASSSHHHMMMAAANNNN!"_

The Gokaigers usually stuck to their own colors when Gokai Changing, but this was a unique case. He had to hope they wouldn't catch on.

"How are your legs?" Asks Gokai Green.

"Strong enough for now." Said Gai.

"Hope your'e ready for a jog, then." Says Gokai Green.

Don made a note to ask Gai just what he knew about this world's Sentai later on.

* * *

"Dammit!" Shouts Marvelous, throwing his hat onto the ground in irritation.

He knew the feeling he had wasn't a coincidence! It was his fault for giving Don (Or the person playing Don) the benefit of the doubt. He should've listened to Joe earlier.

Though Marvelous had to wonder how they got their hands on Don's Mobirate. He was more territorial about that thing than even his tools! He must've put up one hell of a fight...

Marvelous had the Gokaigers stick together instead of splitting up. Considering how quickly they had lost the spy, they were clearly someone with knowledge of stealth tactics, not just infiltration...Just like the person they were pretending to be.

"I knew something was off the moment I laid my eyes on him!" Shouted Joe as the Gokaigers give chase. "When I find this asshole, I'm gonna-"

_"Dammit...The hell's going on? When I find you, you WILL tell me where he is!"_ Says Marvelous to himself.

"Gokai Change..." Says Ahim emotionlessly.

Nodding, each of the Gokaigers take out their Mobirates, shouting "Gokai Change!" as they twist their Ranger Keys into the devices.

_"GGGOOOKKKAAAIIIGGGEEERRR!"_

Like before, a simple manifestation of armor replaces the stock morphing sequence.

"We stick together. Splitting up against a spy isn't a good idea, especially since they can Gokai Change, too." Says Marvelous.

"Location...?" Asks Ahim.

"This is a dense, if short, forest." Says Joe. "Not many places one could hide except the trees."

"Could use the GokaiOh." Says Joe. "Demolish the forest so he has nowhere to hide."

"That sounds good." Says Marvelous. "Oh, wait...The spy has Don's Mobirate, we can't Gattai."

"What about the Trailer?" Asks Luka. "Should be strong enough to ram the trees to the ground."

"Eh...It's size'll make navigation difficult. Not yet, but keep it ready for a last resort." Says Marvelous. "In the meantime, scour the forest. Stick together. If you see 'em, feel free to off the prisoner, but nobody harms the spy before we get the Mobirate back. Let's make a show of it!"

* * *

Blue Flash was probably about as fast as an Earth cheetah. 80 MPH. Faster than even the most athletic human could run. Well, Blue Flash wasn't Human, but did fight on Earth, so the comparison works. The gravity on this planet was almost that of Earth's, give or take a calculation. Would explain how the two were able to so fluidly move on this planet. Of course, the Gokaigers could adapt to almost any situation, so it was a brief luxury at best. Plus, Don was an alien, so gravity differences weren't something foreign to him.

"Where are we headed?" Asks Gai.

"I uh...didn't think that far ahead!" Shouts Gokai Green sheepishly.

"Your'e joking?" Replies Gai, holding Gokai Green's hand for dear life as he's dragged along for dear life by the blinding speed of Blue Flash.

"Nope!" Shouts back Don.

Shit. He didn't expect this to actually work.

An escape plan never crossed his mind, 'cause he didn't expect for any of this to work.

Tree-hiding on a forest planet would be too obvious.

"Great..." Said Gai as he began digging into one of his robe pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Shouts Don.

"A weird guy gave me this whistle." Says Gai as he holds up a swirl-shaped miniature whistle. Resembled a trumpet, by the looks of it. "He said that if I was ever in dire straits to play it. I dismissed 'em as a loon, but do we got anything to lose now?!"

Holding the device to his mouth, Gai plays as violently as he can.

Rather than a whistling tune, it played a bold, eight-note crescendo.

Don recognized the song immediately, and cursed under his breath.

* * *

"So it worked after all." Says a male voice. "Set the GPS and plot a course."


	2. Lamentation

**Author's Note: Well, inspiration has struck. Might take a few more chapters than I had planned. Dunno how far it'll go, though. Four seems like an even number right now, yeah?**

It had been half an hour since the spy had fled.

At this point, they were out of options.

Marvelous had hoped that this wouldn't directly interfere with the execution (More than the Spy's reveal already had) but it was useless to dwell on it now.

Bacchus's interests now meant nothing to the Gokaigers. Their only concern was the whereabouts of their family member.

This isn't the first time it's happened. Putting themselves before the Empire has given them a mixed reputation. Good at their jobs, but not particularly patriotic. Although, direct praise from Ackdos Gill for the subjugation of Earth definitely saved them from what would otherwise have been a cumulative breaking-point of fatal treason charges. And they were lucky Ackdos was even THAT kind.

Didn't change the fact that the power they had; and their ability to combat impossible odds was most likely the only reason they haven't been exiled or executed yet.

And they were fine with this for now.

"Luka, still want to use the Trailer?" Asks Marvelous.

"Duh." Says Luka, taking out her Mobirate.

Screw the forest, Zangyack has no interest in this planet's economic value, anyway.

Every planet it conquered was essentially left to rot on it's own time anyhow. What was one more?

Luka dials a very specific set of numbers on the phone.

* * *

A brief scene transitions depicts the magical appearance of the Gokai Trailer in a flash of yellow light. A vehicle begins to form as parts mesh and link together as the light begins to fade away. The transformation ends with the Gokai Trailer landing onto the grassy field.

* * *

Gokai Green and his charge could feel the ground quake as the force of the summoned mech causes a tremor of force. It was a small area, so the massive mecha wasn't exactly stealthy. Then again, that wasn't the point.

"Oh no!" Shouts Don.

"What is it?" Asks Gai nervously.

"The Gokai Trailer." Says Gokai Green. "Something that big'll demolish the forest! They must be trying to flush us out!"

"C'mon dammit!" Says Gai to himself. "He said that thing would-!"

Before Gai could finish his sentence, a red, spiky ship dashes in the sky above them.

Don knew that ship anywhere.

"The Free Joker..." Mutters Gokai Green to himself.

The Free Joker flies past the Gokai Trailer, firing a barrage of lasers at the mech. The lasers must have been very powerful, because they were apparently enough to render the Trailer inert, as a yellow light swipes it away from complete demolition.

* * *

"No way in hell..." Says Luka as he eyes stare dumbstruck at the area her weapon has formerly occupied.

Captain Marvelous' face (obscured by his helmet) becomes extremely grim, as the other await his input.

"_After all these years..._" Marvelous thinks to himself. "_You finally have the gall to show yourself again. Why NOW?!_"

"Marv?" Asks Luka.

"Marvelous, you alright?" Asks Joe.

Captain Marvelous says absolutely nothing. To him, he was the only one there. The cries of his allies became akin to white noise. All he could hear were sounds that were given birth from distant memories. The fighting, screams, and sorrow of a distant time and era. Before the Gokaigers. Before Zangyack. Before...everything.

As if he were merely a spectator, his body moves for him.

He runs forward, hoping to meet this harbinger again.

The other Gokaigers try futilely to gain his attention as they follow close behind.

Luka, Ahim, and Joe look at each other knowingly as they struggle to keep up with their Captain.

* * *

After...whatever that was, the spaceship that had saved them from exposure had begun to maintain a hover shortly above them.

He hadn't expected to live to see a moment like this.

Gai was experiencing one happenstance of luck after another. Saved by a spy who may or may not really be on his side at all, evading the most powerful soldiers Zangyack had to offer at the moment, and now an odd ship had come out of nowhere and saved both of them from exposure to every hostile force on the planet.

All because he blew a miniature trumpet shell.

He had just begun adjusting to this planet when Zangyack had attacked it. Was only a matter of time, granted, but...

A hatch on the ship's bottom-side had opened, as a rope comes swinging down from it. Instead of letting them climb aboard, a figure came sliding down from it.

The figure turns to face them.

A man dressed as fancily as a noble. Red collared coat, feathered buccaneer hat, black pants, and boots that frankly looked too big for him.

Gokai Green seemed to know of the figure, as his body tensed somewhat.

"Basco..." Mutters Gokai Green.

The man, apparently named Basco, visually assessed his charges.

He looks at Gai with a smile.

"So it worked after all." Says Basco. "I thought you'd be dead by now. Silly me, making assumptions and all..."

Gai couldn't believe how jolly this man seemed to be considering their possibly imminent doom.

Basco looks at Gokai Green.

"Zombie?" Asks Basco jokingly. "You finally grew some common sense? Inhaled one too many of those disinfectant fumes?"

"I'm not Zombie." Says Gokai Green, prickling at his doppelganger's nickname. "Not even from here."

"Really? Hmmm. Well, no time to gawk and talk." Says Basco rather happily. "We need to haul butt."

The moment Basco had finished his sentence, did a bullet slam into their getaway rope. The force was strong enough to cut it directly in half; a portion falling to the floor.

Basco's jovial face soured instantly upon discovering the source of the bullet.

Into the area walked the Gokaigers, Gokai Red already aiming his Gokai Gun at the three.

Basco walked in front of Gokai Green and Gai, stopping a few feet away from Gokai Red.

Gai noted the tension that suddenly polluted the air around them.

Green's suspicious demeanor meanwhile had transcended into full-on anxiety.

All the two could do was stare in confusion at the flow of events that took place before them.

* * *

"Marvey-chan!" Shouts Basco, a shit-eating (IE: Obviously fake) smile on his face. "Funny seeing you here!"

"Tch...Basco." Says Gokai Red icily.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Angrily shouts Gokai Blue.

"Picking up some friends I made around here." Replies the privateer sarcastically. "Far be it from me to rain on your innocent-killing parade!"

"You have the nerve to show your face around here?" Asks Marvelous.

"Says the sell-out." Replies Basco. Gai could tell the jovial ally they had made was finding it harder to maintain the charade of happiness.

At that remark Gokai Red fired another bullet, purposely missing Basco. The harmless shell landed by Basco's left boot.

Gai notedhow the man hadn't so much as flinched.

"Ah, even after Earth, you still haven't lost your temper, Marvey-chan." Says Basco, his tone dangerous at the last words.

"Why are you interfering?" Asks Gokai Red, a subtle growl making it's way into his voice.

"To screw with Zangyack. I thought that was common sense at this point." Says Basco playfully. "And lucky me, one of yours pulled a heel-face. Smiles all around!"

"He ISN'T one of ours." Says Gokai Yellow. "Just a poser who took Don's Mobirate."

Basco looks at Gokai Green, impressed.

"Really?" Asks Basco.

Green continuously shakes his head in denial, but Basco's attention was solely on the Gokaigers.

* * *

Gokai Red meanwhile found it somewhat difficult to focus his gun on Basco.

The rage forming within him made it hard for him to concentrate, much less restrain himself.

If it had been just him, he'd have been advancing on Basco already. But he couldn't fight him here. He was too un-focused. The loss of Don and the bungling of an entire invasion by a single spy had him high enough on-edge. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. And concentration was much of his style.

At the same time, Marvelous couldn't just do nothing.

"We want the spy." Says Gokai Red simply. Red had also brandished his Gokai Sabre. He clearly expected resistance from Basco.

Seeing Red draw his weapons, the other Gokaigers followed suit.

"Marvey-chan, you know I can't do that." Says Basco. "I have a great thing going here. I've never been a quitter, you know. I can just imaging Bacchus's panties twisting at the thought of you failing to secure the spy you had practically cornered. Why would I miss the chance to let something like that happen?"

"I won't ask twice." Says Gokai Red dangerously. "I beat you once. I WILL do it again."

Basco practically ignores him, taking out an over-sized trumpet. The trumpet had keyholes adorning the top section.

"Talk is cheap, Marvey-chan." Says Basco.

Spreading his fingers wide, five Ranger Keys appear in between his fingers.

"What?!" Asks Gokai Blue. "They're dipping from _our_ Key pool?!"

Basco quickly throws the Keys into the air, as he waves his right hand, trumpet and all, to catch them into the key-slots.

The Gokaigers already knew what was coming, and braced accordingly.

Basco ta Jolokia puts the end of the trumpet to his mouth and blows eight bold notes.

Lights begin springing forth from the instrument, as they land on the ground.

In their place stand five masked, armored figures.

Signalman, Kamen Rider Amazon, Gavan Type G, Wolzard Fire, and PteraRanger. (Called Zyu Pink by some)

Gokai Red recognized them immediately as Ranger Clones.

Basco's weapon, the Rapparatta, had the ability to summon puppet-clones of Sentai Rangers, Kamen Riders, and basically any masked hero one could think of, to do his bidding. (Similar to how the Gokaigers Gokai Changed) They became Keys again once they were defeated, so were only a threat as long as they could stay active.

What made them odd to the Gokaigers was the fact that Basco has seemingly summoned those keys from the Gokaigers' own Ranger Key pool.

Usually, the Gokaigers were able to simply imagine a Ranger Key and have it appear in their hand. However, both Basco and possibly the spy (Who seemed to have used the Blue Flash transformation) seemed to be able to tap into the Gokaigers' reserve and use it's power. Now, the spy had Don's Mobirate, which **might** be explained away, but Basco's access should have been impossible.

The Gokaigers knew next to nothing about the nature of the Treanger Box they used to summon Keys; but they assumed that the only ones that could access the Treanger Box were _them_. It was linked to _their_ thoughts after all. This raised a whole onslaught of questions in Gokai Red's mind.

Basco snaps his fingers as the clones advance upon the Gokaigers.

Signalman and PteraRanger fire from their Signizer and Ptera Arrow Bow respectively. Heat bullets and Ptera Arrows rain upon the Gokaigers, as the team evades the projectiles.

Gokai Red finds himself engaging in fisticuffs with Kamen Rider Amazon.

Gokais Yellow and Pink confront Wolzard Fire, while Gokai Blue clashes blades with Type G.

Signalman and PteraRanger continued to pelt the area with missiles and arrows.

* * *

Gai was stunned at how quickly Basco had overwhelmed the Gokaigers just by blowing into a trumpet.

But the weirdest part was seeing Sentai he had watched fall to the ground dead fighting right in front of him.

Signalman, who was shown on the news along with all of the other CarRangers, crushed to death by a twisted version of their own Mech.

PteraRanger, who was defeated by a Gormin ambush.

A reptilian masked hero and armored fighter, neither of whom Gai recognized.

And WolzardFire, who had used every ounce of his power to form a barrier over a massive shelter for survivors of the Earth invasion. The barrier, and by extension Wolzard himself, was struck down by a well-placed Family Legend Finish imitated by the Gokaigers, who had changed into the MagiRangers.

Gokai Green (Or the one just using his power?) didn't seem the least bit surprised, and Gai didn't even need to see his face to realize it.

Basco had since turned towards the two, paying the chaos unfolding behind him no mind.

"We need to get out of here." Says Basco hurriedly. "Those Clones aren't very smart and won't last long. Come now."

Green ushers Gai along, but even as the Free Joker's door swung shut in front of him, Gai remains transfixed on what he had witnessed.

* * *

"Fucking dolls!" Shouts Gokai Blue, as his Gokai Sabre implants itself within the armored chest of the fake Gavan Type G.

The 'doll' fades away in a brush of light, as a miniature Ranger Key is what remained of the former enemy.

Gokais Pink and Yellow deliver powerful aerial kicks that dispatch the Signalman and PteraRanger clones at once.

Gokai Red slashes violently at the chest of WolzardFire, and delivers a point-blank shot into Kamen Rider Amazon, as these enemies also de-materialize instantly.

By now, the Free Joker has already left orbit. Pursuit at this point would be a futile effort.

The Gokaigers' armor disappears as someone emerges from the underbrush behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shouts an extremely angry Bacchus Gill.

"Someone came and rescued them." Says Joe. "We had them cornered, but they summoned reinforcements. We couldn't get close enough."

"You idiots!" Shouts Bacchus. "One spy managed to evade you so-called elite?! What the hell does Ackdos-sama see in you fools? I oughta add you morons to the chopping block!"

"Well, excuse us, Princess." Says Luka sarcastically. "Sorry for not having a time machine primed and ready."

Bacchus walks up to Luka, a hand raised to strike her. However, both Joe and Ahim step in front of her to protect him, Gokai Sabres drawn.

Despite being beyond angry, Bacchus seems to lack motivation to punish, as he obeys the barely-veiled threat and backs off.

"Fine, whatever." Says Bacchus. "I had the Gormin deliver the killing blows, so I'm re-assigning you to active duty. Catch the sucker that took that traitor and skin him alive!"

All the while, Captain Marvelous ignores the interactions behind him and simply looks at the sky, as the rage within him continues to fluctuate.

Grim nostalgia takes his mind over, as he only has a singular thought that continues to repeat as though on a broken record's loop.

_"Basco..."_ Says Marvelous. _"I. Will. End. Your. Life. You've plagued my memories for the last time. The final stain on my honor..."  
_

* * *

This could've gone worse.

As Basco ta Jolokia eyed scanners and maps visible on a screen in front of him, he sighs with a mixture of relief and confidence.

He had hoped he wouldn't be scolded later on for the detour.

But then again, following orders from someone else wasn't his forte.

Besides, he had two more allies now. One perhaps with inside knowledge on the Gokaigers.

They could use that.

Maybe then...

"Sally, set course for the usual area." Says Basco out loud.

"Uki!" Shouts a silver monkey-monster that had been standing next to the chair he was sitting on.

"Well, time to greet the guests." Says Basco, standing up from his chair. "I can only hope the souffle hasn't flattened. All of that fighting must've massacred it."

* * *

Five hours since the rescue.

The Free Joker brought back unpleasant memories for Don. He remembered the time Basco had captured the Gokaigers to use them as hostage bait for Marvelous.

But that was HIS Basco. This one approached them almost like a father-figure. Treating their wounds, making them food, letting them nap where they pleased.

Don felt every bit out of place here as he did on the Black Galleon. To be fair, the "having to be polite" sort of out of place compared to the "Will they slit my throat if I say X or Y?" kind of out of place.

Plus, the food was horrifyingly good.

Don had a semi-smile plastered upon his face as he took another bite of strawberry souffle into his mouth. The flavor lifted Don's spirits like a hymn.

It had been almost a whole day since he'd eaten anything. While he was usually health-conscious, he felt it was impolite to be picky about served food in someone else's house. Especially considering the small table the three were sitting at. It would've been like a slap in the face.

Gai was clearly hungry. Compared to Basco's refined fork-knife eating style, and Don's casual eating, Gai stuffed himself as greedily as he could. At least he kept his mouth closed when he chewed, unlike the Gai Don knew. (Still better manners than his Marvelous!) Still, who knows how long Gai had been imprisoned? Poor thing must've been near-death when Don saved him. Makes sense his stomach would have hunger pangs.

"So..." Basco says casually, breaking the silence. "Mind telling me how you got the Green Mobirate?"

Don was so busy watching Gai that the question had thrown him off-guard.

"Uh...Uh..." Says Don nervously. He wasn't sure how trustworthy this Basco was. The one he knew was a slippery snake with excellent acting skills and a mind even more persistent than Captain Marvelous'.

Basco seemed to know immediately what Don was thinking, as he sighed with a mixture of irritation and compassion.

"I'm not an enemy, if that's what your'e thinking." Says Basco. "If I wanted to give you to the Zangyack, would I have answered the summons or sent in the clones?"

"Well...I'm not from this dimension." Says Don. "I'm-"

"...A version of Don Dogoier from another parallel reality?" Asks Basco, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-Yes." Says Don, surprised.

Well, that didn't take long.

"Ok." Says Basco simply.

"You believe me, just like that?" Asks Don.

"Well, you saved a prisoner with no regard to your own life, didn't eat him, were more than willing to go against Marvey's orders, and appear to be more on the cowardly side than the Don that I have fought before...No offense." Said Basco happily.

"I agree with you, so none taken." Said Don.

"So yes, I do." Says Basco. "The Don I know wasn't the type to take risks like that, especially when it came to dangerous situations. And if you really were a spy, you'd have Intel on you. Shapeshifter? Able to hold a form for that amount of time? Pshh, yeah right. And you'd have come up on my ship's internal detection system if you were a clone or some artificial thing."

"I just woke up here this morning, literally." Says Don. "I think me and my double were swapped somehow. Cause I ended up in his clothes. And I have his Gokai accessories. That must mean this...'Zombie' guy is in my reality."

Basco raises an eyebrow, motioning a hand for him to continue. The hungry Gai also stopped to listen to Don's explanation.

"In my world, we defeated Ackdos Gill and returned the Ranger Keys back to their original owners." Says Don. "We later found out that we could still access the keys' power, but the Keys themselves were gone. To find it in my pocket was the first tip-off. Plus, we were Sentai in our world. Here, we're henchmen. The Gokaigers I know weren't so blood-thirsty. These people are cut-throats. Well, mostly, anyway."

Don's good mood had faded as the reality (no pun intended) of his situation came back into his mind full force.

He missed his family. He missed his world. The feeling of sticking out was returning.

"It's almost like a fairy tale; Your world." Says Basco with a sad chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Asks Don.

"In this dimension, the Super Sentai were utterly defeated when the Gokaigers led the Zangyack invasion of Earth." Says Basco. "Rather than just send monster after monster to survey the planet and cause general chaos, Gill decided to send out their entire force en masse. Zangyack was well aware of the existence of the Super Sentai, the closest thing to a threat they had in that section of the galaxy. With an army that large appearing with no prior warning, the Sentai were completely surprised. As the Gokaigers fought, they gained the Greater Powers of the Sentai they defeated."

Gai and Don were both focused on Basco, who at this point, had lost any of the cheeriness he had displayed but a minute ago.

"The Goseigers fell first." Basco continued. "They were the first to meet Zangyack head-on. Time passed, battles were fought. Carranger, MagiRanger, J.A.K.Q., even the international teams like the France Five. All gone. A month of war and chaos ended with the last of the Sentai, the Gorengers, executed on public television. The regular armies and nations of the world rebelled, but were little more than a smear on the Earth by that point. Earth was defeated. Millions were enslaved or imprisoned. And then...they just wiped it out. A single laser aimed at the very center of the planet. Split Earth right in half like cutting a vegetable. Didn't even take five minutes for the remaining pieces to heat up and shatter."

Don had nothing he could say to that. He'd been in a world where victory was achieved. To be in the center of a hopeless battle, especially against people who should've been on your side. And to see your world carved before your eyes. He couldn't imagine how horrifying it must've been.

Hell, Don's own planet was destroyed by the Zangyack; though he had migrated to an isolated moon long before their invasion.

"Eventually, I found that there were a few survivors." Says Basco. "A few lesser Sentai from various teams are still lingering about, even though the Gokaigers have their keys. A few resistance cells have also popped up. One of the space teams must've evacuated people or something. No idea how they pulled it off, though."

"What about TimeRanger?" Asks Don. "Couldn't they have just undone everything?"

"They were so appalled by both the Gokaigers' invasion and the destruction of Earth, that they purposely covered their dimension in a time paradox so that Zangyack couldn't use their Greater Power to any extent." Basco narrates. "Prevents them from interfering or being used, but cuts off all contact with this period. This is an alternate timeline to them. As such, the Greater Power the Gokaigers have is inherently useless."

Don had to ask.

"Did the Gokaigers kill every Sentai team?" Asks Don.

"Yes and no." Says Basco. "They definitely_ fought_ with every team at some point, but only _killed_ when they had to. Didn't target innocents, either. Marvey-chan and his dogs may be depraved, but they aren't _complete_ scum. Sole thing I can stand about them."

"You seem to know Marvelous quite well." Said Gai. His tone indicated sheer curiosity. "What's your beef with him?"

Basco looked away at this point. Gai was clearly nose-diving into stormy waters.

"That's something between Marvey-chan and I." Says Basco defensively. "I'll tell you all eventually, but not yet."

The remainder of the meal was eaten in somewhat tense silence. That was clearly all of the answers they would get out of Basco for now.

Basco eventually excused himself, leaving Gai and Don alone together.

Ever since they had found themselves aboard the Free Joker, Gai had considerably warmed up to Don.

Don doubted the ex-prisoner trusted him implicitly, but he was actually making an effort to converse. And he's stopped with the whole "you must be a spy" routine. That was something, right?

"Bungled that convo, huh?" Asks Gai with a sheepish smile. This was a far cry from the overly-tense prisoner of war Don had scooped up a few hours ago. "I always seem to have that effect on people."

Don chuckled slightly.

"What?" Asks Gai.

"You said the same thing back home once, too." Don replies.

"What's it like in your world?" Asks Gai. "Are the Sentai still active?"

"Yep." Says Don. "The thirty-seventh team has established itself now. Kyoryuger, I think their called? As for us, we're just...space-cruising. Zangyack stragglers notwithstanding. Though the rest handle the fighting. I usually just keep the ship company."

"Thirty-seven teams?" Asks Gai. "Wow."

Gai's eyes gleaned with a child-like wonder as he rests his head, daydreaming.

"Fan of the Super Sentai, huh?" Asks Don. He then immediately regrets asking.

"Of course." Says Gai, his tone pepping up further. "Protecting the people, those awesome costumes, those battle poses! I wish I had a favorite team, but I couldn't decide on just one, you know. I mean, there's Dairanger, Magiranger..."

Don expected the sudden outburst of fanboy ranting native to his Gai Ikari to begin.

But it never came.

Instead, the brief feelings of joy Gai had displayed gave way to a powerful burst of sadness. Out of nowhere, Gai began to sob violently.

Don became anxious, but moved closer to Gai in an effort to comfort him.

He was his team's most sensitive member, but wasn't very good at being the team psychologist. That was Ahim's, and occasionally Joe's, forte. Ironic then, that most of them came to him to discuss their problems first.

All he could really do was give a slight pat on the shoulder to the mess of sorrow before him.

"It's hard, y'know..." Gai said in-between sobs. "My heroes dead, my home destroyed...Everybody I knew. Everybody I could've known...I mean...Why? What does it all mean? Why'd all this have to happen?!"

Clearly this world's Gai wasn't as expressive. Still, Don got the gist of it.

The weight of not having a place he could call home anymore took Gai over with full force.

Don's Sentai question must've kicked up memories of home.

Looks like Don was going to see the effects of Zangyack first-hand after all.

* * *

Basco's ears couldn't focus on anything else but the intensity of the sobbing going on in the other room.

He'd expected this, considering the guests' prior predicaments. The off-worlder (off-dimensioner?) was not only composed enough to adapt; but already had to deal with this in his home universe. The ex-prisoner on the other hand was clearly going to have to adjust to being on the run. His sporadic mood swing was already an indicator of a difficult path. But then again, was self-imposed secrecy ever easy?

Basco wasn't exactly chipper either, after seeing Marvelous again.

Out of everyone in the universe, Captain Marvelous was the only one that really angered Basco. After all of those years ago. The ultimate rivalry born from one single action.

"_Marvey-chan, you haven't changed_." Thinks the privateer to himself. "_Why can't you understand?_"

He knew the Free Joker could out-maneuver the Galleon any day of the week. Pursuit was impossible.

But now Basco, this...other Don, and the ex-prisoner were most likely going to find their mugs on Wanted posters. No way to avoid the spotlight now.

Basco was already Wanted, but the inclusion of these two would make the reward even more of a temptation for would-be hunters and opportunists.

But if they could get _there_ without a hitch, they should be home-free.

But how will events unfold now?

Basco had prepared for every outcome to his brief little detour, except for the dimensional immigrant.

The presence of this other changed the rules of the entire game.

And how will _he_ react?

* * *

The pickings were slim, but they'd have to do.

He scanned the candidates that stood in front of him now.

Wasn't exactly the most frightening army ever assembled, but they did have that spirit to them.

They were meant to persevere, not inspire fear.

Of course, lacking the core power that made his previous army so diverse and strong also didn't do anything for "persevering."

There were people onto whom injustice was wrought.

The figure sighs as he turns to see one of his charges.

A little girl, apparently no older than 17, (By Earth standards, which were the easiest to count with) was staring at him under a white domino mask.

White Racer, a fan of the CarRangers.

All she had going for her as a fighter was a pittance of magic ability. But she wasn't a push-over in combat, either.

Not anymore, anyhow.

In this current era, she couldn't _afford_ to be defenseless.

Especially after what the Zangyack did to Planet Fanbelt.

Let's just say that there's a reason space-vehicles that ran on combustible fossil-like fuels weren't allowed in that quadrant anymore.

It made him sick to his stomach at the thought of having one this young involved in battle and war, but she had assisted the CarRangers before, so she was no stranger to conflict.

Plus, she was an alien despite her humanoid form, so she was bound to have encountered the Zangyack at one point or another anyhow.

"All recruits accounted for." She says.

"Thank you, White Racer." The figure says. "How did the scouting go?"

"Not too bad." Replies White Racer. "Akagi-san is still all too eager to fight. I don't think stealth is his specialty. But he can't fight, either. He sucks in practically all areas."

"He has incredible determination, though, as do his two allies." Says AkaRed. "I can only hope they temper it. Still, you are correct, mixing Nobuo and stealth operations spells disaster. I'll handle it."

If Basco's communique was of any indication, he's found some new allies.

One was an ex-prisoner, simple enough.

The other one Basco promised he wouldn't see coming.

* * *

"All systems go?"

"Aye."

"Sail off!"

Captain Marvelous turns the steering wheel of the Gokai Galleon as he feels the shock of the ship breaking orbit.

Bacchus's ship managed to catch a whiff of the Free Joker's flight signature before it left orbit. Good.

He, no, THEY, needed a win right now.

If Don were here, he was sure it would be a cinch to piece together an entire flight chart with just one singular signature.

He was smart like that.

Luka could use a computer, but couldn't make something that complex.

At least not in the time-frame they needed it. Or without the proper caffeine intake.

They could only go solely with what they knew already.

But that was enough.

Marvelous' mind kept moving back and forth between the present and the past.

His comrades had all inquired about his state of mind since Bacchus had reprimanded them.

He assured them he was fine, but they weren't buying it.

And honestly, neither was he.

Seeing Basco was the equivalent of a bull staring at a red cloth.

His left heart was beating a mile and a half too fast.

His right heart was beating too slowly.

He hadn't gotten any sleep since the encounter, so he was running on a good two hours from the previous day.

He was in shambles, and everyone knew it.

But he didn't care at the moment.

The mission was paramount.

The source of all of Marvelous' miseries would soon meet it's end.

* * *

Don and Gai had both been summoned to the cockpit by Basco, who showed them their destination VIA view-screen.

Now that Don thought about it, Basco had never made it apparent just where exactly they were headed before now.

"The planet Sedon." Says Basco. "The Zone Empire launched an assault on this desert planet ages ago, but didn't destroy it. Now, it's a wasteland. But for the people we're meeting, that works just fine."

Well, that solved itself.

"Why a desert planet?" Asks Don.

"You'll see." Says Basco.

Basco presses a button on the computer console he was standing himself on.

"Passcode?" Asks a male voice.

"Cupcakes." Replies Basco. "Of which I have also baked in advance."

"Very well." Says the voice. "Remain in orbit."

Basco turns back to face the two confused guests.

"Sorry 'bout the procedure, but you can never be too careful when the Zangyack are involved." Says Basco in a sing-song fashion. "That's a road we don't wanna go down again..."

"You ARE turning us in!" Shouts Gai, immediately adopting a battle stance of some sort.

"No." Exasperates Basco. "I wanted to surprise the two of you, but you went and spoiled it. We're a resistance. THAT is why I didn't tell you where we were going beforehand. Now stop being so impatient, Ikari-Chan."

Gai's lips pucker at the nickname, but at least his demeanor softens.

Don was surprised at what a shift from the Basco he knew this man was.

He's noted it countless times, but he still found it confusing.

He wasn't complaining, though.

After a minute, another voice finds itself speaking to Basco.

"You arrived fashionably late, as always." Says the voice. This one was deep, bold, and mentor-ish.

"You know me so well." Says Basco playfully. "As promised, I have cupcakes, stowaways, and information. Not necessarily in that order."

"I expected nothing less from you." Says the voice. "You are clear to dock, by the way."

"Got it." Says Basco. "See ya soon."

Whoever Basco was talking to must've been close. The smile on Basco's face was genuine.

"Into your seats. We're descending." Says Basco, as he sits on his signature chair that took up the center of the cockpit. Don couldn't help but note now similar in layout this area was to the Galleon's own main room.

* * *

The Free Joker begins to nose-dive towards the surface of the planet at a slow pace.

It's short (for a space ship!) size enabled it to garner speed quickly.

It only took about two minutes to break into the planet's orbit.

After five minutes, a desert field overtook the view-screen.

The Free Joker grind to a halt after a time.

Don wasn't quite used to manually-landing ships. The Gokaigers (the ones he knew, anyhow) just slid off of the anchor once the ship broke orbit. Was much easier than directly landing onto the planet.

The Free Joker didn't seem to have this luxury.

Don's stomach could attest to that.

Gai and Basco seemed just fine.

"You aren't gonna hurl, are you?"Asks Basco.

"N-No." Says Don, holding his head with his right arm. "I...I should be fine."

The world was doing ten thousand revolutions per second.

After a minute, reality returned to normal, as Don's eyes...and stomach...finally adjusted to the landing.

Of course, Basco and Gai were already by the door.

"Aiyaa! Wait for me!"Shouts Don.

* * *

The familiar scent of metal filled Basco's nostrils as he steps into the cavern the Resistance had chosen to call home. It was hidden by magic, so luckily, Zangyack couldn't sense it with those scanners of theirs.

It was your stock bunker. Magic and metal being used to either forge temporary accessories for the rebel soldiers or groups of people huddled together for warmth. It made Basco uncomfortable every time he was here, but he was glad the cave itself was still around.

The scenario of the cavern being demolished by Zangyack troops or blood splattered across it's entrance were subconsciousness fears Basco hope stayed in the subconscious.

He had instructed Don and Gai to don hoods when they were inside the cave. It was a temporary measure. After all, how would it look to be seen with a known Zangyack spy and rebel the moment you walk in the door? Zangyack's proverbial wounds were fresh and expanding every day. No, they needed to be revealed. Waltzing in would just create tension. Resistances were always risky businesses. It was easy enough to unite people. To _keep_ them that way was an entirely different story. All it took was the right phrase or the wrong person to topple in minutes what a long amount of time would and/or could found.

But Basco was confident the reveal would enough.

After all, they respected their leader more than anyone else. His word could soothe.

Basco's seen it before after all.

After walking for a time, (past a particular trio of cosplaying Earthlings) Basco had found the door he was looking for.

He knocks five times upon the door.

"Enter." Says a voice. Don recognized it as the voice from the communicator exchange.

"I have arrived." Says Basco, ushering Don and Gai in with his hand.

It resembled a standard Earth office. All that was missing was a cubicle.

Only, instead of paperwork, pictures of various things littered the desk.

The chair that faced away from the trio turned to reveal it's occupier.

"Ah, AkaRed." Says Basco. "I trust things are well enough?"

* * *

Don had NOT seen this one coming.

AkaRed, member of the Red Pirates. In Don's universe, he had given Captain Marvelous the Keys necessary to recruit the Gokaigers and fight the Zangyack. He also acted as the de-facto leader of the Super Sentai as a whole. (And was the strongest member of such) Don could only imagine just what exact role he played here.

"AKARED?!" Shouts Gai happily, despite himself.

It took repeated pressuring from Don to keep him quiet.

"Hush, Gai." Says Don, as his arms are all preventing Gai from jumping out of his hood and practically onto the walls.

AkaRed stands up, as a chuckle escapes the lips they couldn't see.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." Says AkaRed. "Basco, these are the two you mentioned in your communique?"

"Aye." Says Basco. "One's an ex-prisoner. But the other? Well, you gotta see for yourself. You can remove your hoods now, boys."

Don and Gai obey the command, as their hoods land to the floor.

AkaRed expresses shock as his left fist balls up.

"You realize who this is?" Asks AkaRed gravely. "This could-"

"This isn't who your'e thinking." Says Basco. "The kid's from a dimension where they defeated Zangyack. He's a Sentai there. Needless to say, the Gokaigers are good over there. Unfortunately, Zombie got sent over there, but that's small potatoes right now."

An uncomfortable silence follows.

"You trust him?" Asks AkaRed.

"He saved the other one with no thought to his own life, despite the Gokaigers breathing right down his neck-side." Says Basco, nodding happily. "Zombie wouldn't have done something like that. And he isn't artificial. C'mon, Red-Chan. This skepticism isn't like you."

From what little Don's Marvelous had ever mentioned of AkaRed, he cited him as the best judge of character the Captain knew. Of course, given this reality's quirks and turn of events, Don felt Red had every right to be a bit less trustful than usual.

Don briefly eyed Gai, who was not only trying to contain a sudden development of joy, but whose eyes demonstrated a bit of hurt for not being noticed.

"I-I'm just a passerby here." Says Don quickly. "I have no idea what sent me here. If you wanna search me, go right ahead. Same with Gai here. Believe me, AkaRed-san, we have nothing to hide from you."

The room regained it's silence as AkaRed's pondering became heavy, anxious breaths that filled the room.

"This will have to be a public announcement." Says AkaRed. "I am unsure as to how the rebels will react. After all, the Gokaigers are infamous to nearly every member here. Your presence, well-meaning or otherwise, may sow discontent within our ranks. My authority only has so much effect here. The people may adjust, but only with time. And time is the one thing we lack."

"I can leave if you need me to." Says Don. "Or wear a disguise. L-Look, the one who brought me here was Basco. I assumed he knew what he was doing."

Don didn't want to cause any trouble. If he was asked to leave, he would.

Doesn't mean he'd like it, but he would.

AkaRed turns to look at Basco.

"I'll take the heat." Says Basco.

"Very well." Says AkaRed. "I shall make the announcement momentarily. Basco, see to it they get rooms and your information is passed on to Jiraiya. Meanwhile, I shall group together the Council. I trust you, my friend. Don't misplace it."

"Nothing to worry about, Red-Chan." Says Basco. "I know the routine."

AkaRed says nothing more, and leaves the room hurriedly after politely nodding goodbye.

Basco shakes his head in exhaustion as he looks at Don and Gai.

Clearly, they didn't bicker too often.

It was like they understood each other perfectly.

So when these things happened, it was irritating for both of them.

Well hey, AkaRed HADN'T seen it coming.

"Sorry about Red." Says Basco. "We haven't made much progress and it's been eating at him lately. He's usually not this distant. Not even my cooking has cheered him up."

Don felt like the odd one out. This whole thing Basco had planned (Assuming he HAD a plan!) hinged on him. If AkaRed, the strongest Sentai member, was nervous as hell, then they were in really deep shit.

All of a sudden, Don didn't feel as safe as he did when he entered.


	3. Infiltration

**Author's Note: Not too fond of this chapter, but it is but a mere stepping stone.**

Don Dogoier, elite soldier for the Zangyack Empire and member of the Gokaigers, was reduced to skulking down a dark alleyway.

The pitch-black of night acted as the most excellent cloaking device.

The corpse in front of him was relatively fresh. And little more than a stroke of luck.

A lucky find, this was. The murderer most likely got away.

No footprints, nothing lying about. No murder weapon. Not even a visible wound. (Don guessed it was a backwards stealth-stab, judging by the lack of visible blood wound in the front of the body)

The attacker clearly wasn't one who killed for fun.

Then again, Don didn't care.

He wasn't in immediate danger and nobody else was around.

The dead man looked little more than seventeen, eighteen by Earth count.

Tattoos covered what little of the man's skin was visible.

Gang war, perhaps?

One could always count on living beings to follow the oddest urge to kill one another.

Then again, being a Zangyack soldier who practically conquered for a living, Don really couldn't cast judgement.

The smell of bare flesh and warm blood stimulated his nostrils.

The odor caressed his senses, almost like a vocal mother...ushering him to feed, like a baby to the teat.

Don kneeled in front of the corpse. He reaches into his right pocket for his trusted knife-

Oh, wait...He was marooned in this world.

Damned muscle memory.

He didn't HAVE his knife.

Instead he had this really weird-looking, ass-fitting dark green overall/white tunic combo on. (What? They were comfy. What could he say?)

He didn't even have the Ranger Key that he could've used as a substitute, and he didn't dare conjure one up from their Treanger Box. (Which he discovered they could do during an impromptu training session he was thankfully able to excuse himself from) It may alert them.

He'd have to do this the old-fashioned way.

The closest part to him was the corpse's left arm. He'd have to settle for that.

Before he started, Don pulled the collar of the shirt he was wearing as far down as it would go. Didn't want to take a chance getting blood on it.

Taking the limp, pale arm in his hands, Don feels for the vein area.

Human skin was always sensitive wherever the veins were most visible. From his experience, anyways. He had enjoyed many meals on Earth before it's destruction. (Well, his dimension's Earth, anyhow) But this was a corpse. The skin felt cold to the touch, as the life this vessel once held was LITERALLY snatched away.

Some Humanoids lacked veins, but every one of them followed the same common body structure, genetics aside. Science was only so factual. Experience was the other half. And sometimes, experience was the most informative.

His body began to tense as the alien closed his eyes. He allowed primitive instinct to take over him, as his teeth began to vibrate slightly.

With a violent bite, he attacks the arm viciously. His teeth clamp around the skin.

His jaw descends repeatedly with vigor, as it saws through muscle, tissue, and sinew.

Finally, the nectar of life fills his tongue as the bites soon break blood. Bits of flesh and blood soothe his taste buds and activate that palette he had become so familiar with. He pulled greedily as the flesh succumbed to the wear and tear. As he swallowed, the palette he appreciated nourished his body in turn, as he felt practically new. Like he had just taken the best nap of his life.

Pleasure overtakes Don's body as he hastens his bites. He didn't have time to fully savor his food.

He could've felt even better if he had access to the entire body, but in a world of high population such as this, discovery was only a matter of time.

He'd settle.

Shame, too. This would've made the most succulent stew.

If anyone had been present in the moments Don had dedicated to nourishment, they would've seen naught but a wild animal. Or a drugged-up insignificant. Perspective and such.

Of all the senses and all of the sensations Don had ever experienced, they couldn't hold a candle to the consumption of humanoids. His species couldn't absorb the nutrients from regular food. They could eat it, sure. But Don's digestion only broke food down, it didn't _absorb_ the nutrients. No, only the flesh or blood from other humanoids was able to satiate Don and his ilk. Granted, this wasn't by choice. This was simply how Don's species had evolved. It was how their bodies were able to function. An overpopulous species with some of the pickiest biological systems in the known universe from the moment of conception? Bound to happen. Without nourishment, Don's body would start to deteriorate. Long enough, and he'd be reduced to little more than a fleshy puddle.

But would he ever opt for the ability to transcend his boundaries? Would he give up these feelings and abilities if he had the chance?

Would he opt to live a normal life free of the urges that consumed him so?

No. He doubted it.

He enjoyed the taste of warm blood.

The feeling of flesh between his lips.

And the work he had done with Zangyack had de-sensitized him to death.

Eating another was less to him than air.

This didn't mean he ate every Humanoid he could find. He wasn't some feral beast whose mind was solely on the kill.

At least, he didn't _see himself_ as such.

Given his profession, it would be difficult to call him 'kind.'

'Merciful' was probably the best term for how he saw himself.

He didn't go out of his way to be aggressive, or to fight, even.

Tinkering and science was his forte, not the swinging of swords and the exchanging of gun-fire.

If he was forced to however, he could defend himself if need be.

Some called him 'cowardly' for this, but Don called it 'efficient.'

He thought of his nickname, "Zombie." Bacchus gave it to him to poke fun, but it stuck after a time, and Don had managed to make it somewhat intimidating.

Don never cared about it personally. But if it worked, why not use it?

When his instincts were satisfied and intelligence again graced his mind, Don looked downwards at the carnage before him.

Bits of flesh and tissue littered the ground. The gray cement had become tainted with the former contents and gore of the corpse's arm.

Flesh hung loose like cut fabric, while a river of red continued to pour downwards. Don's quick ravaging made a portion of the bone visible.

He put the back of his right hand to his lips, clearing away the visual evidence from his mouth.

The corpse's stench had been strengthened by Don's invasion. The bowels would release any minute.

As for him, the stench of death was on him now.

His family understood.

These...others? These others who joined the side of the weak, and defeated the mightiest of Empires? (Presumably)

No. They wouldn't.

But he had to blend in. Infiltrate this dimension.

Take his double's place until he could find a way home.

Wasn't like he had a choice.

Speaking of 'doubles,' what of his counterpart? He was probably dead at this point.

He trusted Marvelous and the others. They would see through the ruse. A goody-two-shoes like his double hanging with a gang of cut-throats? Yeah, he won't stand out at all...

Still, the Gokaigers of this world seemed every bit as resourceful as his own, despite their more...laid-back...personalities? Maybe he was under-estimating him.

It made Don wonder just how long before he himself was found out?

No matter.

Their weakness was apparent in the way they carried themselves. They lacked the drive his world's family did. The absolute worst they would probably do was imprison him in the Brig. That didn't mean that he wouldn't go out of his way to hide. There was estimating, then outright assuming. He wasn't going to trip himself up.

Without thinking, Don had been stowing away his catch in the nearest garbage bin. He was so used to having to skulk and hide that it was instinct to him now.

He thanked fate for his fingers being too worn from his profession to leave deciphering fingerprints.

And his saliva? Too alien to de-code.

The body would be found eventually, but as far as he knew, every detail had been accounted for.

After a time, Don found himself within the landing area of the Gokai Galleon, which had anchored itself near the bay, held aloft by the internal machinery that powered it.

Everyone was asleep at this time of night.

A simple machine wash would clear the smell away. Disinfectants would do the rest.

There weren't any blood stains on the shirt that he knew about. But then again, if his assumptions were accurate, his double handled all of the chores. He could improvise an excuse to fiddle with the laundry tomorrow.

He's been at this long enough to know how to cover his tracks.

Further, he had no quarrel with these people, or the inhabitants of this realm. He wouldn't antagonize them.

As long as he was careful, this wouldn't be difficult.

Logic would see him home.

* * *

"Ugh...The hell's this _smell_?"

Captain Marvelous of the Gokai Galleon finds his eyes pried open by an overpowering odor of cleanliness.

The sweet tingling fluttered across his nose like a finger.

In response, Marv's nose crinkled.

He'd had some of the best sleep in a long time. After the incident with Bacchus Gill and the Go-Busters, they all needed the rest.

Especially Gai, who ended up having issues re-adjusting to the modern time stream after the reconnaissance he did in the ancient Shinkenger era.

So, they decided to come to Earth for a time, to stock up and such.

Ironic, given that Marvelous had told Gai he might not ever come back to Earth.

Made that entire dramatic talk they had sort of useless, didn't it?

Oh, well.

As the Captain gets his bearings, Gai Ikari, their sixth member, and Joe, his First Mate, also enter the room.

The three men's faces meet eyes as they all said the same thing without having to actually say anything.

"Dammit, Don!" Shouts a female voice from another room. Luka. "What'd you spray _this_ time?!"

"It's just some disinfectant." Shouts Don rather coldly from the kitchen. "Deal with it."

Awfully sassy for Don, but Marvelous was too grumpy to really care.

"Whatever it is, I want it gone." Shouts Marvelous back. "I will not have my ship smelling like a Christmas greeting card."

"Don-san, why is all of this necessary?" Says another voice. Into the main room walks Ahim, with a teacup in hand. "You cleaned everything two days ago."

* * *

Great...Not even seven in the morning, and he's already dealt with his first obstacle...Since last night.

His arrival in this dimension was relatively uneventful. It wasn't until now that things began building up.

He woke up in this dimension, but luck had smiled upon him as everybody spent almost the entire day asleep. Thus, he spent that day gathering Intel. Then he went out to eat...and the rest is current events.

But back to now.

So his double was a neat-freak. Peachy.

"I...forgot to spray in some places." Lies Don, briefly walking into the main room to converse. "I thought I'd nip it in the bud before I went to sleep. It'll only last another hour."

Please don't ask how long he was awake...

"Fine. Whatever." Says Marvelous. "But we're leaving Earth tomorrow, and I have no intentions of navigating with this distracting me. No more cleaning today, got it?"

Yes!

"Y-Yes, Marvelous-san." Says Don, going back to the kitchen.

Rather cozy place for preparing food. It seemed that his double liked to decorate.

It wasn't too fancy. But the small accompaniments of soaps, embroideries, (Presumably made by one of the others) and small trinkets gave it a simple home-y sort of feel.

How quaint.

"By the way, who's doing the shopping today?" Asks Marvelous. "I went last weekend, so not it."

"Not it." Says Joe.

"Not it." Says Ahim.

"Not it." Says Luka.

"Just leaves me and Don." Says Gai."Guess I'll do it!"

Don wasn't sure who this sixth person was.

From what little he could gather, he was the Silver Gokaiger.

His Gokaigers hadn't found a worthy sixth candidate yet. Not that they had a Gokai Silver Key...Or any keys a sixth member could use.

Plus, Ackdos would flip with the addition of another Gokaiger. Zangyack was suspicious of it's elites as it is.

Just another difference.

Still, the less they could goad him about the disinfectant, the better.

Besides, he needed to learn more about this one.

"I-I'll go with you!" Shouts Don from his kitchen perch.

"Yes!" Says Gai. "Less bag-carrying for me!"

Just how was his double treated here?

"Hey, what about this smell?" Asks Marvelous irritably.

"I'll handle it later!" Says Don.

* * *

He knew one thing about this...Gai.

He was infuriatingly annoying.

It wasn't his over-the-top happy disposition or his occasional naivete. (Though that didn't help, either)

Or his repeated Sentai references, though those were a necessary evil. The more Don knew about this world's Sentai, the better.

It was his constant...talking.

Words. Out of his mouth. Every. Other. Minute.

"Man, and they dodged the big fireball and-"

Don wanted to tune this fool out, but he couldn't.

Bacchus didn't talk this much at his drunkest!

Everything he learned about Gai's Sentai rants was just stuff he and his team knew already. It was like being in a television show that was nothing but exposition. Still, it was all persistence. Wading through all the proverbial garbage for the rare diamond was worth it. Still, what was he hoping to learn?

"And then AkaRed showed up and brought out the Super Sentai Ball!" Shouted Gai. Cue an odd glance from a passerby.

Again, his goal wasn't to antagonize these people, but he had to make sure not to commit the one faux-pas that would reveal him. And with a Super Sentai freak aboard, his double was bound to have some personal knowledge as to the Sentai. Don's own Gokaigers simply saw them as other masked enemies. They didn't have enough time to perform any research other than combat and fledgling identity data. (They'd been trying to acquire AkaRed's Address Book for years!)

If he was asked the name of a certain Sentai ranger, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Unless his double was inept?

The one thing preventing Don from freaking out was how the others seemed to treat Gai. Marvelous and Joe considered his rantings as little more than background noise, while Ahim seemed the only one remotely interested in any of this nonsense. Don hadn't been around this world's Luka long enough to analyze her, though what he has seen was exactly the same as the one back home. If things got hairy in the Sentai department, he could turn to one of them to steer the conversation.

He'd say one thing for the kid though, he was enthusiastic. He hadn't seen energy like this even among the most ambitious Gormin.

Though he debated in his mind whether that was a good thing.

"Sigh...What do you think, Don?" Gai says, his rantings at last ceasing.

"Huh-wha?" Asks Don absentmindedly. He'd been so busy pondering, he only been marginally listening.

All Gai had been doing was comparing team Finishing Moves. Don understood the potential for Super Sentai information in the field, but it was only effective in small doses. This guy...He was doing something entirely different.

"What's eatin' you, Don?" Asks Gai, a concerned look on his face. "You've been up since last night, more neat than usual, and now you've barely said a word since we got here."

Gai was awake last night?!

"No particular reason." Says Don. "Just having trouble getting to sleep, so I figured I'd be productive."

Gai nods in silence as Don put another foodstuff into the cart.

Don put out his best poker face.

Gai was not buying.

"Don, is there something you aren't telling us?" Asks Gai.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Not good.

"Why would you think that?" Asks Don.

Get him talking.

Stalling was good. Stalling gave Don options.

Diplomacy.

"Ok, what's her name?" Asks Gai matter-of-factly.

Don turns to face Gai with the most skeptical of looks.

"What?" Asks Don, his eyebrow raising.

"I see all the symptoms of love!" Says Gai.

All Don could do was stand there. All he could do was gawk at the utter stupidity of that statement.

No validity given the context, delivered in the most random of ways...

Of all of the conclusions he could've came to...Love?

No wonder this guy's allies didn't take him too seriously.

"What?" Asks Gai, confused.

He doubted this guy was actually THAT dumb.

Not that he'd want to pursue the knowledge.

"Ok, this conversation's over." Says Don, picking up the pace of the shopping cart.

Unfortunately, Gai was able to keep up just fine.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" Shouts Gai as he tosses a soda can into the cart. "I'm not gonna tell Marv!"

"Gai, seriously." Says Don.

"What's her name?" Asks Gai. "Or HIS name?"

"Gai, cut it out!" Says Don again.

"Is it Luka?" Asks Gai. "It's Luka, ain't it? The way you always hide behind her when your scared...Wait. Joe? He's sure strong!"

"It isn't Luka, Joe, or anyone on the Galleon!" Says Don irritably.

"Ah, an interspecies romance!" Says Gai. "Like Gosei Yellow and the Earthling she met! Met someone at the plaza? A late-night rendezvous! No wonder you came home so late!"

"Dammit, Gai!" Shouts Don.

"C'mon..." Goads the man further, a goofy grin covering his face.

At last, Don couldn't hold it in.

He began laughing.

Not truly because Gai was funny, but it was that odd situation where one was so serious, and they knew it, that they had to laugh to balance themselves out.

Don had been putting on a rather stuffy air all morning. And who could blame him? Nobody was aware of his true identity. He felt like a foreigner. Nothing was familiar to him. A part of him missed the semi-oppressive air of the Zangyack Quadrant. Here, everything seemed looser. More...open. But he wasn't sure whether to find that a truly bad thing.

"Ah! There's a smile!" Gai says finally. The Gokaiger pats Don on the left shoulder. "I know you aren't seeing anybody. Just wanted to cheep you up! And I did. Almost like you were someone else for a while."

Don stops for a second as Gai advances down the aisle cheerfully, sure of himself.

This Gai Ikari was somewhat perceptive for one that seemed dumb.

Maybe he just played the fool? To hide a warrior's heart?

Or was Don just losing his edge?

Damn whatever sent him here...

* * *

Without Don to do all of the chores, Luka had been saddled with the housework. Personally, she didn't really care how dirty or clean the Galleon was. It wasn't until Don had joined the team was hygiene even an issue at all.

Well, sooner she got this done, the better.

Luka kneels in front of the dryer, basket sitting right to her left.

As she begins removing clean clothes, she ponders.

Don's behavior since yesterday had been odd.

Compared to his usually jovial "mother hen" attitude, he was being awfully secretive.

He let everybody sleep in all day, spent most of the day on the computer, and now he's coming home late?

Since when did Don do the laundry this late at night? (According to Gai, he put it in around...three?)

Everything had been pushed into the dryer single-handedly.

Nothing was folded. It was like he was rushing.

That wasn't like him.

She doubted that he actually WENT anywhere late. He probably stayed atop the Galleon roof for a while and lost track of time.

All of them did that at some point.

The simplicity of the stars at night were so easy to become lost to.

She went up there the most, since she trained her eyes to spot detail by focusing on the stars.

But then there was the disinfectant. What exactly warranted a sudden need to disinfect? He had cleaned two days prior, and none of them had brought aboard anything with potential to induce sickness.

Sure, the kid was a neat-freak, but he never took it to Gai levels of ridiculousness.

Usually.

The pants were easy enough to take out, despite the electric shock that accompanied them.

The Armor they Gokai Changed into always seemed able to clean itself on it's own. Of course, being the by-product of the Keys, cleanliness was a relatively small detail when in the midst of battle.

Frankly, Luka thought their wardrobe could use an upgrade.

Wearing their own colors, using the same shirts over and over?

It was amazing these clothes even fit them anymore.

After about a minute, all of the clothes were out.

As she fiddled with the dryer knob, she could hear an audible creaking. She'd bring it up to Don later.

Luka began to put the clothes away. The order didn't matter. Don and Ahim could sort them all out later.

After all-

"_What the hell?"_ Thinks Luka to herself.

Luka grabs Don's green sweater, which had been the last item behind the dryer.

She turns the shirt so that the front faced her.

Her eyes analyzed the shirt from top to bottom, like a hawk did it's prey.

She trained her eyes every day to find even the smallest of details. (When you were a self-proclaimed thief, you HAD to be perceptive like that!)

And there it was, near the top of the collar; left-side. (A place no average person would think to look, but again, trained for detail)

A blood splotch.

And she recognized immediately: It _wasn't_ Don's blood.

Don's blood was red...-ish. Always has a purple tint to it that was distinct.

This seemed like dried Human blood...

Well, there _were_ muggers and the like prowling late at night.

No city on any planet was absolutely perfect.

But that means that Don _had_ went out somewhere, then.

Luka was probably thinking too much.

Well, if Don wasn't going to fold the clothes, then neither was she.

Something about that blood bothered her.

Don wasn't completely defenseless, but he generally ran away from a scrap if he had the chance. Did he not have the chance?

She'd bring it up to Marvelous later. Don was alright for now, so there was no point in waking the Captain up to inquire.

* * *

The news was always depressing, Ahim thought.

Despite having saved humanity from the Zangyack, she could never quite get over how violent of a species this planet's Humans really were. Murders, kidnappings, and any other deplorable act she could spawn to mind had been reported at some point on the news.

Granted, any being in the known universe with cognitive ability had the potential to do evil, but to hear of it so prolifically made her wish she could just fast-forward past the news.

The massive view-monitor in front of the Galleon's main room had been playing the Channel 8 News for an hour now.

Unfortunately, nobody was immediately available to teach her how to change the television networks.

She had made so little use of the view-screen that she barely knew how it worked.

Was that a joke, or what?

She chuckles to herself as she resumes sipping her tea.

Into the room walked Luka. She had clearly been busy for the past half-hour, as evidenced by the massive basket of laundry she was hauling around.

Ahim would have assisted her, but she wasn't cut for physical labor. And she is well aware of how heavy Don's laundry baskets tended to be.

They could thank Marvelous and his mass wardrobe of clothes he never used for that.

"Hey, Luka?" Asks Ahim. "Are you nearly done with the laundry?"

"Almost." Says Luka. "Why?"

"I forgot how to work the monitor..." Says Ahim sheepishly.

"I teach you in a sec." Says Luka, practically slamming the basket near one of the couches. "Ugh, Don and his neat-ness."

Ahim still found it odd how random Don was acting lately, but chose to take it in stride. Everyone had 'off-times' now and again.

The monotony of the ship, perhaps was the cause?

_"In related news, a sixteen year old male was found murdered last night near the Pier Plaza, hidden in a garbage receptacle nearby. The victim's arm was subject to brutal wear and tear, though the rest of the body remains untouched. Sources are at a loss as to the murderer's identity, or the manner in which the victim was killed, though authorities believe the victim to have been ambushed at three-o-clock last night. Autopsy reports have found unknown saliva traces near the arm wound, implying that it was in fact eaten. Citizens are advised to stay away from the Pier for the remainder of the week while the police conduct a proper investigation. We will follow up this story as information is confirmed. In other news, the newest model for-" _

Ahim and Luka had both stopped paying attention.

Every city had it's shady denizens, and this one was no exception.

After all, utopia was an impossible standard.

Famille, prior to it's destruction, also had it's share of crime and corruption.

All Ahim could hope for was the superiority of the greater good.

Even in the grasp of such palpable seediness.

The report had made her a bit uneasy, but it wasn't anything she considered new.

Luka on the other hand, seemed oddly tensed.

"Luka?" Asks Ahim. "Is something wrong?"

Luka hurriedly digs through the laundry basket she had just put down, taking out what appeared to be Don's signature green shirt-sweater. (The one he always wore when not at home)

At this point, she was becoming concerned.

"No way..." Says Luka. "No way he'd do something like that."

Ahim tilts her head to her left in confusion.

"Luka?" Asks Ahim. "What's this all about?"

Luka ignores her comrade as she drops the sweater into the basket.

Abruptly, she leaves the room, hypnotized by her own thoughts.

* * *

This wasn't like her.

All Luka could do was lay on her bed, her mind an utter wreck after the new report.

Don wouldn't hurt a fly.

Why then, was there Human blood on his sweater a day before the announcement of a murder very close to their position?

She couldn't deny the possible connection between the rushed laundry, the late-night stroll, and the blood on his sweater.

Most likely, he either witnessed it, or had simply walked past it without noticing.

The latter sounded silly, but Don's luck tended to fluctuate between 'extremely lucky' and 'reality's chew toy.'

It was completely possible for a moment of obliviousness to take him.

Plus, physics were fickle. Never knew what could be dropped onto you at any given moment.

Sigh...She was just trying to deny the obvious suspicion a part of her had.

But she loved Don like a brother. Luka wanted to berate herself for so much as thinking about suspecting him of something so out-of-character for him.

He was sweet, kind, klutzy. A lovable coward. Sure, they teased him now and again, but he knew they loved him.

So, why exactly would he just up and kill somebody?

He wasn't very good at hiding his stress, and trusted them enough to go to one of them if he felt bad enough.

So stressors were out.

Maybe...It wasn't Don?

They _had_ dealt with an Action Commander infiltration before when one tried posing as Luka. It was only through Luka's distaste (more like utter loathing!) of broccoli did the Commander err.

But Zangyack was defeated. Gone.

Sure there were remnants or the occasional sympathizer, but without further evidence, she couldn't rely on that theory.

There had to be a reason she was feeling so alarmed. In any other case, this wouldn't even be an issue. Accusing Don of murder, much less believing he did anything?

No.

It must be some kind of abstract detail her subconscious had picked up on, but her brain was dismissing.

She only felt this way prior to becoming a Gokaiger. She was always perceptive like this, especially during her thievery stints. She thought that when she became a Gokaiger and began her star-staring training, she had made this a manual ability.

If this kind of gut feeling was coming up, then it was definitely something she wouldn't normally consider.

Maybe it didn't have to do with the murder.

But now it was going to eat at her for the next week.

Oh well, once they were out of orbit, she'd have less opportunity to think about it.

Screw bringing it up to Marvelous, for now. She was probably just being jumpy.

Until she was sure, she wouldn't say anything.

"_Ugh! Why'd this have to happen now_?!" She thinks to herself.

All Luka could do was put her head in between her hands and ponder.

* * *

The trek home wasn't eventful, really.

Gai kept on...being happy...all the way back.

There were a ton of bags. (Why were they spending so much on food when they had things at home?)

Unlike his double though, he had no intentions of being a pack mule.

He and Gai shared the load.

Unfortunately, Don still ended up with the heavier load.

So upon coming back to the Galleon, his right arm felt as though it was about to break off.

The disinfectant had worn off, good.

The very first thing Don planned on doing was checking the washing machine.

Plummet then, his heart did, when he saw the laundry basket right next to one of the couches.

"Who did the laundry?" Asks Don as casually as he could without making his tension known.

Ahim had been sitting on the couch to the left of the view-monitor.

"Luka did, an hour ago." Says Ahim. "She seemed troubled by something, but left before I could inquire."

Troubled?

Of what, though? Don had covered all of his bases. What detail had he missed?

Don ignored a gesture made by Gai to help with a bag as he walked over to the lonely laundry basket.

On the top of the clothes pile was the shirt he had been wearing last night.

As he thought, any smell the shirt could take on was defeated by the power of cleaning products.

He takes the shirt into his hand, holding it up with both hands.

This had been handled already. One of the collar-sides had been messed with.

And then it finally hits him.

Under the left side of the collar. A stain just barely visible to the naked eye, imprinted itself onto the fabric like a symbol.

If he hadn't been actively looking for anything abnormal, he wouldn't have found it.

Great.

Still, maybe this wasn't a problem.

He could just feign falling down or something.

He had to establish the lie as soon as possible, though.

The last thing he needed was an enemy right now.

* * *

Marvelous had done little else other than sleep all day.

Tonight was going to be the night they left Earth. Again.

The infernally clean smell was at last gone, and everyone was now accounted for in the food department.

Don and Luka both seemed oddly quiet, but it was otherwise a decent day.

As he took a bite of chicken leg, Captain Marvelous looked at Gai.

"So how'd the shopping go?" Asked the Captain.

"Fine, mostly." Said Gai. "Don was a big sourpuss for most of the walk, but lightened up after an awesome someone got involved."

"If awesome, you mean dense." Piped Don from the other side of the table with a chuckle. "I mean, love?"

"Now that was uncalled for!" Gai quipped back heartily. "Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"True, true." Said Don.

* * *

It had been a good day and a half since Luka and Don had properly been near one another.

Now that she had a good look at him, there was definitely a slight undertone to him.

He seemed less friendly. Only by a bit. But since this was Don, the most sensitive person on the Galleon, that meant something.

He was clearly less cowardly, too. Don didn't normally respond to Gai's jokes with this much vigor.

That was ignoring the small things, such as being less manner-conscious in his eating, and not berating Marvelous for being a food-hog like he usually did.

The sub-concious feeling began to crop up again in her heart.

She was just looking for excuses now.

This was ridiculous.

She'd approach him after dinner. Her mind was swimming now, and if she didn't nip these silly notions in the bud now, things could happen down the line.

* * *

The only image that stayed in his mind since dinner was the stain.

How could he have overlooked something so simple?

He pulled his shirt down, and even bent his head in a way the blood wouldn't dribble down.

Must've been the force of his bites. He was in a hurry that night.

And it was only through sheer bad luck that the most perceptive member of the crew had decided to finish the chores.

Things like this were why he tried not to be over-confident.

He had underestimated them, and now the repercussions came.

So when Luka asked to talk to him, he was every bit as cautious as he could be.

He had attempted to get out of doing it, but she practically insisted on seeing him.

Yet another thing he could match with his own version of Luka: Persistence.

Don noticed the whole time they ate the looks she kept giving him. Clearly she suspected something.

He hoped she didn't know too much...Otherwise...

Don had found the door to her room. The structure of the Galleon in this world matched his perfectly; minus the more organized layout of this Don's workshop, but that was a minor nit-pick.

Don knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Shouts Luka behind the door to her room.

Opening the door, he found Luka sitting on her bed, staring at him with suspicious eyes.

"Close the door behind you." Says Luka.

As Don complies, he looks at Luka with confusion.

"So, what is it, Luka?" Asks Don.

"Where'd you go last night?" Asks Luka.

"Just took a late-night stroll." Says Don. "Why?"

"Since when did you go out late at night?" Asks Luka. "Aren't you the one always droning on and on about muggers and other dangers at night?"

"I decided on a change of pace." Lied Don. "What's with all these odd questions?"

"There was a report on the news earlier today." Said Luka. "Somebody got attacked and killed. One of the arms was mangled."

This planet's authorities discovered the body this fast?

"Were you down there last night?" Asks Luka.

"Huh?" Asks Don, feigning confusion.

"Were you down by the Pier last night?" Asks Luka again. This time, her tone was more forceful.

"Are you trying to ask me if I murdered the person on the news?" Asks Don. He took on a skeptical tone. He knew she had no proof. That was an angle he could play off of.

"The blood on your shirt, Don." She says. "The blood was right on your collar. Unless it was some odd blind luck, you had to have been in some kind of trouble or close enough to the person for blood to be drawn. I know you didn't commit the murder, but I just wanna make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

She was bluffing. She probably thought he did it, and this was her way of asking.

"Luka, I haven't committed any murder, and I haven't got into any fights." Says Don, putting on an exasperated air. "I have no idea why your'e asking me all of this, but I'm fine."

He didn't have enough intelligence on his double to play any sort of part. All he gathered was that he (or his double, rather) was basically the ship's caretaker, and had a bit of a cowardly side. Not having a concrete personality template to act off of forced Don to improvise. His fake outburst was either making progress or hampering him further.

"Now I don't want to hear anymore about this kind of nonsense!" Shouts Don, ending his grand act with a pretend storming out of the room.

As he slammed the door to Luka's room behind him, his body began to ache.

The stress of the event was causing his craving to re-activate.

Apparently the mere morsel he had the night before wasn't enough. If he didn't have a somewhat proper meal, his body would kick into overdrive as it searched for nourishment. He really WOULD become a feral "Zombie." (Figuratively, of course. He'd be really freaking desperate for a bite, though) After all, if a member of his species didn't a good enough helping of something Humanoid within a two-and-a-half day limit, they would die. But the snack he had last time was discovered too quickly. Luka already suspected him, the authorities already found the body. It would only incriminate him further.

He certainly couldn't go back for seconds; so it was best to assume the area would be cordoned off. Granted, he could probably take out any guards there, but who knows what kind of surveillance equipment they had? All it took was one picture to cement his existence. (Ignoring citizen observers? He'd rather not be the Facebook equivalent to Bigfoot)

And he sure as hell wasn't going to try to sneak a bite out of any of the Gokaigers. Sure, he could maybe convince Gai or Luka to waltz with him to an isolated section of town and off them there, but they were Sentai here. And if his experiences taught him anything, even the weakest Sentai member could topple half an Earth army with some effort. The available number of people to pin the blame on would dwindle as it developed into a city-wide scandal. He didn't need, nor did he wish to inflict upon this world, that kind of attention.

No, he'd have to hunt fresh meat.

Sure, he was going against pretty much every rule of thumb in his mind when it came to his cravings, but considering all of his options, it was better to start a fake cannibal killer myth than reveal himself as an intergalactic cannibal.

Well then...

"_Time to go hunting._"


	4. Cessation

As Luka hears her room door slam beside her, she knew one thing.

The whole conversation, she could feel Don practically read her. That was something he never usually did. His response to a question she knew was false with even more suspicious behavior wasn't exactly painting the most positive picture, either. He seemed to be choosing his responses.

Don was definitely hiding something.

She wanted to console him like a family member would, and would've too, had he not had a temper tantrum. He was being way too defensive. She wouldn't get anything out of him by asking about it. Of course, a part of it was her fault for coming on too strongly. But she had always served a "bis sister" sort of role for him, and she was always the one he usually hid behind when he was scared. She thought just asking him straight-up would be just fine coming from her. That's what she gets for assuming he'd be any more open.

At this point, the only way she was going to get any indication of what he was doing was to follow him around.

Was this right? Nope.

An infringement of his privacy? Definitely.

But it was for his own sake. He, and later Marvelous when and if she told him, would understand eventually.

In most cases, she'd just tell Marvelous what was going on and he'd settle it, y'know, being the leader and all.

But Luka wasn't exactly sure what was going on. She didn't want to end up making something small out to be bigger than it was.

So, the reconnaissance.

She had to know.

* * *

The night sky above was so...singular. It would almost resemble a black hole if not for the occasional plane light or twinkling star.

Much like the freedom of space, Don thought to himself as he walked along the alleyways.

He didn't have any fancy senses. Nothing that could aid a predator, anyway.

No powerful sense of smell, far-seeing eyes, and he certainly wasn't the fleetest of foot.

But he had his (double's!) Mobirate, his Gokai weapons, his brain, and his fledgling people skills. It was just a matter of finding the right target. And the right location.

The weapons were easy enough to hide within the confines of his shirt combo, of which Don has taken the opportunity to swipe from the laundry basket just before leaving. Further inspection revealed stitched-on flaps seemingly tacked on for expressly this purpose. His double was resourceful, to say the least!

Would've have been nice to have known about them earlier...

As for the Mobirate and Key? Inside his pants pocket. He didn't expect to have to use them, but it never hurt to be prepared. Of course, should using them be required, he'd be dipping into their Key pool. He'd only need them if he was found out, because stealth by then would be irrelevant. The Gokaigers, according to the Intel he had obtained, were known as local heroes and official members of the Super Sentai. As such, having weapons on him shouldn't prove that big of a problem when and if he dealed with authorities. He could always use his double's status to at least get off with a warning.

However, he had to be careful how he used his weapons. Guns made noise, so when he finally dispatched his target, he'd have to use his Sabre to avoid attracting attention. He's done stealth missions before, but this was a very unique circumstance. He wasn't going to take any risks. Not like last night.

Don found himself away from the Pier and into the urban area.

There weren't that many people out at night. Probably because of the news report.

Night-time was also the worst time to scan for targets.

Finding them wasn't much of an issue in comparison to establishing a well-enough rapport with someone to get them to follow you.

But the streets he was scaling so far were nigh-empty.

If last night hadn't ended as tragically as it had, he'd have just gone to the Pier and swept some poor sailor away.

There had to be a hub or some sort of public area in the area he had chosen.

Wait, his double's Mobirate!

Don reaches into his pocket, making sure to look around for passersby before bringing it out.

The Mobirates of his world came with a GPS. (Global Positioning System)

And sure enough, so did the ones here!

He fiddled with the device buttons, as a virtual map eventually popped into being on the screen before him.

Ah, a find!

According to the map, he was near Moboroshi High. When his Gokaigers had invaded his world's Earth, they found themselves engaged with the MegaRangers here. One of them (MegaRed, he thinks) had been a teacher here prior to the Great War. Don remembered the event so clearly.

Zangyack had ordered the school destroyed, it's oldest students captured. The Gokaigers went out of their way to not involve the studentry, but Warz Gill (Who had begged to lead the Earth invasion to prove himself) insisted that the oldest be rounded up for slave labor. MegaRed, having been a teacher there, offered himself up in exchange for their release.

As they expected him to, Warz took MegaRed up on his surrender, but still captured the students. The Gokaigers then proceeded to tangle with the MegaRangers, who had leapt to both the academy's defense and Red's rescue. Without their leader, they were relatively un-organized and went down with only moderate resistance.

Don remembered landing the finishing blow to MegaBlue, who, upon being forced out of his MegaRanger armor, had looked at Don with the most shocked expression he had ever seen a Human make before falling to the ground defeated along with his friends. MegaRed was then executed on the spot by Barizorg (Warz' right-hand) while the students were never seen again, presumably shipped off to one of Zangyack's many slavery colonies.

As for the MegaRangers themselves? Executed along with many other teams of Sentai once the planet was completely taken.

But that was his universe.

Here, he had to assume MegaRed was still active. The only classes occurring now were night classes. Earthlings needed massive amounts of sleep, so it was doubtful Red was there right now. Don would go after one of the teachers if he could. Younger Humanoids had less meat to them. And quite frankly, Don felt weird attacking young-lings, and wouldn't do it. He might've been a semi-murderous people-eater, but there were lines even _he_ wouldn't cross.

The walk up to the school had gone smoothly enough.

There weren't any guards, so getting into the area wasn't difficult.

Lights were still on throughout the building.

A few students were already passing by him as he found a comfortable area to stand. Classes were most likely just ending now.

Don figured he would stay outside for now, and wait for people to clamor out.

His quarry would find him.

* * *

Moboroshi High? An odd locale, even for Don.

Thankfully, he hadn't waltzed back to the Pier. The buildings in this suburb area made it easy for Luka to trail him through twists and turns.

So far, Don hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. (Aside from coming to a school late at night, but compared to possibilities in Luka's mind, that was small beans) And the odd subconscious feeling about him she had before wasn't coming back. Maybe she really was just being paranoid?

She decided to perch on a tree branch near the schoolyard that gave her a complete view of the area. Don was just barely concealed near one of the outside ramps that cars used to enter and exit.

Students were coming out in droves as presumed night classes were ending. She couldn't think of any reason Don would visit Moboroshi High this late at night.

The one negative reason she could think of for Don visiting a school like this was already pushed out of her mind. Don wasn't THAT kind of person.

The fact that he hadn't made any moves yet only relieved Luka further.

She'd watch and wait.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since students had begun leaving the school.

Don had saddled up against the wall he was standing near in a casual manner, as he slouched against it for comfort.

Allowing his shoulders to slack, Don sighed loudly.

Teachers would start packing up eventually.

But what if they didn't?

After all, he couldn't spend ALL night hunting. He would eventually spark suspicion...Well, more than already was cast on him.

The longer he stayed at this school, the more he stood out.

Another five minutes and no teachers in sight. The only adult figure he had seen leave whizzed off onto a bike before Don could so much as move.

He needed a plan beta.

"Hey!" Said a male voice.

Don looked around to see a middle-aged man staring at him from above the ramp he had been standing by.

The man already had a shady look to him, and his eyes indicated distress and worry. The man was clearly addressing him.

"Yes?" Asks Don.

"What are you sellin'?" Asked the man.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here.

The man was clearly an addict of some kind, and Don was mistaken for a peddler of some sort.

Funny. He didn't think he looked the part.

Was there some unspoken code between criminals in this universe Don had tapped into? Or was this just a lucky break?

"Bit of this, and bit of that." Says Don. He figured he'd play the act out, see where it went. "Were you followed?

"Nope." Says the shady man, apparently buying Don's lie. "Meet me by the back of the school, by the parking lot. I'll buy there."

The man then leaves without another word.

The man's distress showed two things: He was alone, and he was desperate.

No way would an addict walk into a public area like this, even remotely unseen, unless he was absolutely sure he wouldn't get caught. The fact that he timed his entrance to coincide with the end of classes was no coincidence.

Hello, plan beta.

* * *

After seeing Don trail off to meet the man that had "secretly" addressed him, that strange feeling in Luka's heart came back full force like a tidal wave.

Selling? Don?

Somehow she didn't see Don as a drug-runner. He wasn't a good liar for one, nor could he really do anything to hurt another without expressing guilt.

All of the Gokaigers had hidden depths, but Luka doubted this was one of them.

Plus, anything he could possibly "make" would probably kill an Earthling outright, or at least leave them permanently comatose.

There had to be something more to this than what she was seeing.

She jumps off of the tree branch, carefully shimmying downwards so that she wouldn't land loudly.

As long as she didn't step too hard on the concrete, she would be able to track him with no trouble.

Rather than directly follow Don west, Luka chose instead to head down the eastern path to head him off.

Moboroshi High was settled near the entrance to a forest area.

If they were meeting near the back of the school, then the forest would be right next to them. The trees there were going to be the best vantage point she could ask for.

* * *

The school wasn't that large, so a simple shortcut through the parking lot was the quickest way to the other side.

So far, every location Don had been to was in the exact same geological place as it had been in his home reality.

If this trend continued, then the forest would be right next to the school.

No wonder...whoever this was...hadn't been caught yet. He was using the forest as cover.

The forest would also make the best eating site for Don at the moment. He doubted there were wild animals so close to such an industrial city. Plus, it would be child's play to hide the corpse somewhere around here.

But he had to get the job done first.

The loud chirping of crickets greeted Don as he jumped off of the parking lot platform and onto the semi-grassy ground.

Suddenly, Don had the oddest feeling he was being watched.

A quick look around yielded nothing.

He was about to meet his target. Suspicious behavior like looking around nervously would drive him away.

The man, sure enough, was waiting for him.

The man's eyes widened as Don began to approach him.

It was now or never.

"Alright, show me the goods." Says the man as he walks closer to Don.

"Fine." Says Don, reaching into the left side of his sweater with his right hand.

He was going out of his way to keep from getting too close. His mistrust was every bit founded.

Not that Don would fuel it.

"Relax." Says Don, pretending to fiddle with his pockets. "You know I can't just flaunt this shit around."

"Hurry up!" Says the man desperately. "Police'll be patrollin' soon!"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Says Don, finally releasing his hand from his sweater.

In his hand was one of his Gokai Guns, pointed at the Earthling. If the man had been any closer, the tip of the gun would be at his forehead.

The gun in his hand sent a surge of confidence through Don. This was going well so far. A few more minutes and dinner would be served.

"Oh, no!" Says the man, halfheartedly as fear began taking over. Without having to be told, the man raises his hands up in the air to signify compliance."L-Look, I ain't some mugger punk. I-I'm good for it, I swear! Just lookin' for a slight buzz, that's it."

"I believe you." Says Don calmly, nodding his head toward the trees to their left. "Into the forest. March."

"But-" Starts the man, only for Don to whip out his Gokai Sabre with his other hand. The man's head zooms back instinctively as the tip of the blade nears his throat.

"I won't repeat myself." Says Don again, more coldly than before.

With both sword and gun trained directly onto him, the man complies with no further complaint.

Don didn't need to take him far. The school path parallel from the forest wedged its way unto a mountain top slope. Next to the path was a massive patch of trees. That would be the best feeding spot. The path was the area's highlight, only barely separated by a railroad track. Very few would think to look off it. And Don would be long gone by then.

The feeling he was being watched only intensified the further into the forest he led his prey.

He wouldn't be denied this meal. If necessary, he'll engage his potential stalker after the kill.

Now that he thought about it, that was horrible thinking. The craving was definitely taking a toll on his mind.

He had to feed as quickly as possible.

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" Asks the man nervously.

"You'll see." Says Don. "Stop right here."

The man complies as the two halt their march.

Don looks around, surveying the area, never taking his weapon off of his catch.

Trees as far as the eye could see.

The monotony of the forest's consistency was almost relaxing. An excellent place to dine this was. It wasn't home, but it was close.

His eyes return to his prey, whose nervous panting and whimpering served as an awkward segway from the relishing stillness around them.

"On your knees." Commands Don.

"W-What are you gonna do with me?" Asks the man.

"On your damn knees, Human." Says Don angrily. He was getting irritated now.

"Ok. Ok." Pants the man as he obeys. "What is this for? Did I make one o' your bosses mad? I'll pay up! You undercover? I'll squeal! Just don't kill me, please! I got kids!"

Don shakes his head in remorse.

This Human being couldn't be more pathetic. While fear was an understandable response from someone with weapons pointed at you, it was clear this one wouldn't be winning any "Citizen of the Year" awards.

It took away any value, good or bad, the kill had.

This wasn't some heroic effort. Nor was it an enemy soldier.

It was an action taken solely for the sake of feeding a biological impulse. A "dog-eat-dog" situation, if you will.

Don almost felt bad for ending such a worthless life.

Keyword being "Almost."

The craving came first right now.

"Don't move, and this will be painless." Says Don, aiming his Gokai Sabre at the man's throat. A simple beheading would be enough. He wasn't the type to gloat or savor his kills, the few he was forced to take. That was Joe's thing.

"Don't kill me please!" Shouts the man.

"This truly isn't anything personal." Says Don as he readies his Sabre. His tone was as compassionate as his mood would allow. "I'm very sorry. But I have to eat. I hope you understand. May you find peace in the afterlife."

Raising his weapon, Don strikes...Only the impact of flying bullets to knock his weapon away before it is able to hit home.

"Dammit, Don!" Shouts a familiar voice.

Don turns quickly, aiming one of his Gokai Gun at the source of the voice.

Into the forest green walks Luka. Gokai Sabre slung over her left shoulder, her aimed Gun taking her right hand.

"The hell's up with you?!" She shouts angrily.

She still mistook him for his double.

He felt bad for misleading her, but he needed to play the villain. For a little while longer.

Without so much as looking, Don releases a Bullet into the man's head with the Gokai Gun he had kept in his other hand. He doesn't need to look behind him to hear the resounding THUD of the corpse hitting the ground permanently. Stealth meant nothing now. If he didn't deal with Luka, she'd call in the cavalry. And five on one was a losing battle he had no intentions of fighting.

Luka gasps in horror as Don re-trains his weapon upon her.

Her reaction to the kill was clearly shock and anger. She'd be on the defensive. Fighting was unavoidable now.

He could either kill her or disable her. Whichever chance presented itself to him first. If he couldn't eat un-impeded now, he'd be too weak to do anything else down the line. He'd be damned if he was going to die because of this dimension's flimsy morals! He would make it home, and undo any damage his double might've caused!

"What...have you fucking done?" Shouts Luka angrily, holding her weapons in desperation.

So much for her making the first move.

He'd oblige.

"Leave me be!" Says Don, launching a bullet in her direction.

As expected, she dodges.

He sees her dig into her pocket to reveal a Mobirate.

So it was going to be THAT kind of fight, after all.

"Gokai Change!" Shouts Luka as she turns her Gokaiger Key into the Mobirate.

"Two can play at that game." Says Don as he takes his Mobirate out of his pocket, twisting his double's key into his own device. "Gokai Change!"

"_GGOOKKAAIIGGEERR_!"

Both Don and Luka find themselves changing almost in unison as Gokai Green and Gokai Yellow both rush at each other.

* * *

Don fought absolutely nothing like he usually did. Unlike his usually clumsy self, Don's fighting was calculative and strategic.

He knew when and where to fire his bullets.

Of course, living and fighting together was to blame for that.

He definitely was not acting like the lovable coward she knew.

He was showing much more determination than usual.

Definitely more anger to his fighting, too.

Further proof this may not have been Don.

At first, she dismissed the 'infiltration' angle. After all, they had beaten Zangyack, and made peace with any other team that might've had it in for them. What other enemies could they possibly still have?

The signal feeling she was having only intensified the more she thought this was someone else. She was definitely on the right track after all, but she was still overlooking something.

"Gokai Change!" Shouts Don, as a black key appears in his hand.

"_GGOO-OONNGGEERR_!"

Go-On Black? This one was a gun-lover, for sure.

Don begins firing bullets from the Mantan Guns granted by the Change.

The bullets end up missing Gokai Yellow completely.

"Gokai Change!"

"_BBAATTLLEE FFEEVVEERR_!"

They had however, created a smoke-screen with the sparks they created.

The smoke from the impacts gave Don just enough time rush toward Luka at high speed, quickly Gokai Changing into Battle France to stab her with the Fencing Sword, using the smoke to launch an ambush.

The stab, rather than damage Gokai Yellow, instead knocks her directly to the ground due to the force.

She takes the opportunity to roll away from where she landed, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the Fencing Sword.

This Don was definitely an aggressive opponent, almost like an animal.

He was playing for keeps.

But despite all of that, she wasn't going to play his game.

"I wont die..." Growls Don loudly, summoning another Key and turning it into his Mobirate. "I won't fucking die!"

"_AABBAARRAANNGGEERR_!"

"What are you on about?!" Shouts Gokai Yellow. "Gokai Change!"

"_TTIIMMEERRAANNGGEERR_!"

"If I don't eat, I'll die!" Shouts Don, rushing at Gokai Yellow with the Dino Thruster gained from Changing into Abare Black.

She manages to block a thrust from Don's weapon using the wide-ness of the TimeVector sword.

"Talk to me, Don!" Shouts Gokai Yellow. "Tell me what's going on!"

* * *

The craving.

His mind was practically consumed by instinct at this point.

The meal he had so eagerly awaited was interrupted by the last person he wanted to see right now.

His body was getting weaker by the second.

If he didn't eat soon...

No. Negative thinking wasn't a good idea right now.

He'd defeat this Luka clone and claim his bloody prize.

It didn't matter how many forms she assumed or how good of a fighter she was, he was an opponent she clearly wasn't expecting.

"Talk to me, Don!" He hears Gokai Yellow shout. "Tell me what's going on!"

She was trying to get through to him. A last-ditch gamble under the false assumption he was someone she knew, only further grandiosed by the clashing together of their respective swords.

A part of him wanted to talk. To use logic to talk her down.

But the craving was taking over him more and more as his mind was weakening.. Logic became irrelevant.

He wanted to feed, HAD to feed. WOULD feed.

He was becoming more feral.

And at this precise moment, he didn't give a damn.

* * *

Don was upping the pressure with every attack he landed. He was fighting harder and harder. It was almost as if he had been consumed by an inhuman anger.

Or an intense desperation.

His insane babbling about death and eating only made the situation more abnormal.

Why did he kill that man, though?

Wait...Eating...Dying...Then the killing.

Holy crap.

Was going to..._consume_ that human being?!

Was he some kind of zombie or something?

There had to be an explanation.

After all, Luka didn't believe in chance or coincidence.

Everything happened for a reason.

Nobody makes a change this drastic in a day-or-so's time.

The Sword-clash the two found themselves in was interrupted by a surprise kick via Gokai Green.

The kick sent him into a flip, that caused him to land (Feet-first) back onto the ground. Gokai Yellow meanwhile found herself struggling to get up.

The force of the blow took her out of her TimeYellow change.

Still morphed though, luckily.

Whoever this was wasn't an opponent she could casually play with or even talk down. Not right now.

At this point, she doubted he was even up there mentally.

She couldn't treat this opponent like Don anymore, whether he really was or not.

If she didn't defend herself, he WOULD hurt her.

She had to be just as aggressive as he was. Any opening and...who knows what would happen?

"Gokai Change!" She shouts, as she summons another Key to infuse into the Mobirate.

"_GGOORREENNGGEERR_!"

Upon Gokai Changing, she had removed her helmet visor. The visor instantly sprung to life, transforming into the Ki Sticker, a staff she could use for both offense and defense.

"Dammit, just go down!" She shouts, swinging her weapon at Gokai Green.

This person seemed slightly more acrobatic than Don.

They were able to dodge swipes of the Ki Sticker through crouches and feints.

She expected this though.

Taking the opportunity during her barrage, she had summoned two Gokai Keys simultaneously.

She'd use his strategy against him.

After a seventh swing, she uses her right pinky finger to hurl one of the other Keys she had summoned into the Mobirate.

"_DDEENNZZIIMMAANN_!"

Not letting up, Gokai Yellow uses the Denzi Gloves she had gained to throw punch after punch.

He was still dodging her attacks. She had him on the defensive. Good.

Five punches later, she adds the final Key to the Mobirate.

"_OOHHRRAANNGGEERR_!"

"Twin Baton!" Shouts Gokai Yellow as she continues her assault using the now-nunchaku.

The weapons continue to swing as Don remains on the defensive.

Eventually, the assault strikes fruit as Don's dodging works against him.

The random swinging of the Twin Baton finally allows a hit to land.

Then another. Then another.

Luka finishes the barrage with a strong sweep across the middle of Don's body.

The blow knocks him backwards and onto the ground.

Finally, she did some damage.

"No more, Don!" She shouts. "Stop this already!"

The growling Don released in response was one of absolute anger.

He wasn't done yet, she thought.

He stared at her with the angriest, most dead of eyes.

His mind was gone.

* * *

Feed.

Consummation.

Survival.

"_Feed_." His mind chanted, like a mantra.

He was barely sane now. He could register his enemy, the corpse he was being denied, and the field they were in.

He didn't care about sparing this one's life now.

The removal of the obstacle was what mattered.

He could feel the rage and desperation inside his heart.

It wanted him to give in to instinct.

Let the beast inside of him that he kept suppressing do the fighting.

"Gokai Change." He says icily as another Gokai Key appeared in his hands. Wasting no time, he twisted the key into his double's Mobirate.

Logic would not save him right now.

Logic was what created this stalemate with this opponent he had all but cornered.

If he didn't do something now, Logic would see him dead.

It went against his entire mind-set, but he was barely of complete mind at the moment.

It made no difference.

As if in agreement to his desperate side, he opened his eyes widely.

He relaxed his body. Cleared his mind.

He could feel his sense of time and space escape him, as though he were losing consciousness.

And then all he could see...was red.

* * *

"_GGOO-BBUSSTTEERR_!"

A Go-Buster Change?!

They had received the Buddy Roid Keys a few days ago after the Go-Buster incident, but hadn't tested them out yet.

As far as she knew, the Keys emulated the Buddy Roids the Go-Busters used, not the Busters themselves.

That raised an even worse question: _If this wasn't Don, how was he able to access their Keys at all?_

Plus, if he was out of his mind right now, how could he have summoned it from the Treanger Box?

Maybe the Key Road recognized his rage, and gave him something to emulate it, rather than something specific.

The Key seemed to have given Don Blue Buster's Powered Custom Form.

"Sougan Blade!" Shouts Don, as he rushes toward Luka as fast as he could, sword in hand.

"Gokai Change!" Shouts Luka, summoning another Key.

"_SSHHIINNKKEENNGGEERR_!"

Just before the sword could damage her, Gokai Yellow uses Shinken Yellow's sword to clash with the Sougan Blade.

"Super Power!" Shouts Don. "Super Strength!"

The sword clash slowly devolves into a curb-stomp as the Sougan Blade begins pushing the Shinken sword back.

"_Dammit..._" Thinks Gokai Yellow as she struggles in vain against Blue Buster's superior strength. "_How is he able to...?_"

The victor is established as the Sougan Blade breaks through Yellow's guard.

Gokai Yellow's sword is knocked to the ground due to the force.

Using the opening, Don thrusts the Sougan Blade into Gokai Yellow's shoulder.

"Aaah!"

Her right arm stunned by the wound, Gokai Yellow attempts to jab with her left.

With a hefty kick by Gokai Green, Gokai Yellow is released from the enemy's blade, joining her sword on the ground.

Wasting no time, Don takes out a miniature side-arm, and aims it at Luka.

Yellow reaches for her sword, only to be met with bullets dissuading her.

Don's breathing was erratic.

His growling was audible.

"RRRRAAGGHH!" Don screams, as he raises his weapon to strike.

She couldn't Gokai Change, couldn't get her sword.

A kick would've been the best strategy, but she was too weak from all of the fighting.

No way in hell could it end here...

Don brings his sword crashing down.

But as if on cue, he is stopped instantly by an impact from behind.

"Ughhhhhhh..." Moans Luka's enemy as he finds himself on his knees.

Another impact.

The Sougan Blade drops to the ground, disappearing in a bright light.

Don's Sentai armor leaves it's owner as well.

Don's now visible eyes close in defeat.

Whatever rage that had driven him vanished as abruptly as it had come, as he falls unto the muddy forest ground, defeated.

Luka looks to see what dispatched Don so easily.

And all she sees is a very pissed-off Captain Marvelous.

"Maybe you should start from the top?"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me he killed a man, then went batshit and attacked you?" Says Gai.

"Pretty much." Says Luka. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Luka-san." Says Ahim apologetically.

After the tussle, Don had been thrown in the Brig in case another outburst was in store.

Luka meanwhile laid on one of the main room's couches, being tended to by Ahim.

Marvelous and Joe were both on edge.

Gai's cheeriness even, was crushed by what had happened.

Ahim was too focused on Luka's wound to show any emotion.

"Don was acting weird since a day ago, but then to do something like this..." Says Joe.

"I'm convinced that isn't Don in there." Luka says. "Don would never do anything like this, even at his angriest."

"If you were so worried about it, why didn't you tell any of us before things got this far outta control?!" Asks Marvelous angrily.

"I wasn't sure what to tell you _about_." Says Luka. "For all I knew, I was just being paranoid and I was looking for a non-existent problem. I'm glad I followed him though. Because now we know. What happened to the body?"

"We showed it to the authorities, but kept any involvement by Don out of the testimony. As far as they're concerned, the guy was murdered by a gang and we couldn't get there in time to save him." Says Joe. "This is a Sentai problem. And Super Sentai will fix it."

"Who's going to talk to him?" Asks Ahim. "If this isn't Don, then whoever this is must have an idea where Don is."

"He seemed pretty warm around me." Says Gai. "I doubt he trusts me, but maybe I can get something out of him if I approach him the right way."

"No." Says Marvelous. "Whoever this is has directly attacked us. We have no reason to be nice to them. I will do the interrogation."

"It was like cornering a wounded animal." Said Luka as Ahim bandaged the wound she had treated. "He fought so aggressively. Almost as though he were protecting the kill he had made. I couldn't talk him down, and the more we fought the less talkative he was. I think that, if I hadn't intervened, he would have actually eaten that body."

Luka's testimony only further edged the tension in the room.

* * *

Ever since he had been knocked down by...whatever had ended the fight, he had been chained down here.

Any ounce of strength he may have had was used against Luka.

His hands had been chained to the bars of this...makeshift jail cell.

His double's Gokai equipment was removed, and his arms were spread apart.

These Gokaigers were thorough. he'd give them that much.

The chains were rather loose though, despite the locked cell that caged him in.

If he really wanted to, he could probably shake them loose.

But where would he escape to?

Besides, if he had escaped, his weak state would make him an easy catch.

So, he accepted his imprisonment.

He knew he'd probably be interrogated sooner or later.

Either by the one he fought, or their Marvelous.

There was no point in keeping his identity from them now, not that he could.

It had been two days now since he had arrived in this dimension.

Another twelve hours, and he'd most likely die.

Why make it anymore difficult for himself?

His body was even weaker than before.

He had spent all of his energy trying to subdue this world's Luka.

So this was how it was to end?

Dead on some backwater dimension?

Caged by those who wore the facade of his family members?

On a world where he was useless and weak?

His lasting memories being a complete surrender to impulse and instinct?

Attacking those who for all intents and purposes, were innocent bystanders?

Defeated...By archaic concepts of good and evil.

It was just as well, he supposed.

The lifestyle he led would inevitably see him dead, anyways.

His weakness caused his body to recline against the cell bars that steadily held him so.

If he did end up dying hungry, he'd have at least went out fighting to survive.

Just like those he held dear.

He could die comfortably knowing he died as a Gokaiger, instead of an animal.

It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

He wanted to eat.

But more than anything at that moment, he wanted to go home.

Marvelous, Ahim, Luka, Joe.

He struggled against consciousness, but it was a losing battle.

Mind-images of his family invited sleep, which he happily accepted as the world went dark.

* * *

Marvelous was not looking forward to this.

As he eyed the Gokaiger chained down before him, many kinds of regret went through him.

He should've been more diligent.

He should inquired unto Don's behavior.

But the logical side of him knew it wasn't his fault.

Didn't change the fact.

He decided to be locked up along with the prisoner.

That way, if another outburst like the one last night happened, none of his crew would be the victims.

Everything Luka had mentioned painted an oddly grim picture in Marvelous' mind.

Whoever this was was worried about dying if he didn't eat.

The fact he killed an innocent meant that he was going to eat that innocent.

He was starting to agree that whoever this is was not Don, but someone else.

But in case it was...

"Hey." Says Marvelous, roughly tapping the prisoner's right shoulder.

The prisoner stirs, as weary, weakened eyes meet Marvelous' gaze.

"Who are you?" Asks Marvelous.

"Don Dogoier, elite soldier for the Zangyack Empire." Says the prisoner. "Member of the Gokaiger unit."

And the steady road Marvelous wanted to take this interrogation down turns right at the fork and ends up at Weird Central.

"Zangyack's dead, Don." Says Marvelous taking care to put emphasis on the name.

"Your Zangyack is." Replies the prisoner. "You don't know the full story at all."

"What do you mean?" Asks Marvelous.

"I'm not the Don you know." Replies the prisoner.

Either he was fixing to play mind games, or he was going to be sincere.

Marvelous was prepared for either.

"Talk." Says Marvelous coldly.

"I believe the Don from this dimension, and myself, have swapped places. I know neither how nor why." Says the prisoner. "But rest assured, it wasn't our doing."

"Our?" Asks Marvelous curiously.

"As I stated before, I'm a Zangyack soldier in my home realm." Says the prisoner. "Me, and the rest of the Gokaigers, minus Gai, are elite soldiers. In my dimension, we invaded Earth along with the Empire. After destroying it, and by extension, the Super Sentai, we settled about conquering whatever ended up in our path. Two days ago, I woke up in this dimension. I ended up in your friend's clothes, so I assume the two of us were swapped. I figured that since I was marooned here and I had no quarrel with any of you, I would infiltrate your ranks until I discovered a way home. Unfortunately, my biological cravings kicked in, which was the cause of my tussle with Luka. That's all I know." Said the prisoner. "No hidden agendas or schemes, I promise you."

Marvelous could tell by looking at him. He was telling the truth. For Marvelous, that actually made it worse. A part of him was hoping it was just Don having a breakdown or being controlled by something. But after hearing all of this, coinciding with the odd events of late, he couldn't dismiss the prisoner's ramblings as truth.

But he wouldn't accept it just yet.

"Why did you attack Luka if you didn't have any beefs with us?" Asks Marvelous. His tone was slightly softer, but even more guarded.

"That...was not a part of my plan." Says the prisoner with a sigh. "After the news report, Luka became suspicious of my habits. After Luka found the blood on my double's shirt, the stress from the argument surfaced my cravings again. I went out to hunt, but she intervened before I could eat. The rest is current events."

"You keep on about 'cravings.' What does that mean?"Says Marvelous, his tone returning to a stone-cold bold-ness.

"My species evolved from predators." Replies the prisoner. "Our ways of procreation caused our numbers to swell beyond control. As a result, later generations of my species developed a powerful urge to eat other Humanoids. We can eat regular food, but we gain no nutrients from it. Blood and flesh from Humanoids and their ilk is all we can digest. It reinvigorates and repairs our internal organs, as well as satisfying our hunger. To put it in layman's terms, Cannibalism is built, literally, into our DNA. After a time, the urges come back to us, thus the need to find food. I usually just peck at the enemies we defeat, but the special circumstances I found myself in warranted an actual hunt."

"Were you the one responsible for the Pier murder?" Asks Marvelous.

"No." Replies the prisoner. "I stumbled onto the corpse during a late-night walk. It was too late at night, and too public an area for me to eat enough to fill me, so I nibbled the arm somewhat before returning to the Galleon. I chose to hide the body, just in case. I didn't expect the body to have been found this fast, but what's done is done. The arm wasn't enough to satiate me, clearly."

"And the person you killed last night was to be your next meal?" Asks Marvelous.

"Yes." Replies the prisoner. "I was hoping it would be my last meal before I found a way home. But now, it's just my last."

Marvelous didn't expect the last few words, but chose to ignore the comment.

"Luka said you practically lost your mind before you attacked her." Says Marvelous. "I'm gonna take a guess and assume that's connected with your urges?"

"Precisely." Replies the prisoner. "I can only last so long without food before my instincts start kicking in. The longer I wait, the more irritable I get. By the time Luka had intervened, I was already desperate. Her intervention just before I began only made me even angrier. By the time we really started fighting, my instincts took me over completely. After my fifth Gokai Change, my mind blanked out. Next thing I know, I'm in here."

Marvelous takes out his Mobirate. He holds it in front of the prisoner's face for emphasis. "How were you able to access our Key pool?" Asks the Captain. "I'm sure you discovered the Mobirate on your own, but the Keys are a different story. The Box and Keys are linked with our thoughts, and ours alone."

"I only discovered that one through sheer luck." Said the prisoner. "Remember Joe's impromptu training session two days ago? I managed to get out of it, and chose to test the Box out during my time alone. As I expected, I was able to access Keys from your world, but not mine. I theorize that my being another version of someone linked to the Box was what allowed me to do the same while I was here. I'd demonstrate, but I'm out of commission, obviously."

"Last question." Says Marvelous, putting his Mobirate away none too quickly. "Luka says you used a Gokai Change we've yet to use. And it was completely different than what the Key was originally designed to Change into...Or at least we assume. If you really accessed our Box via thought, then how can you claim to have been ruled by complete instinct?"

"Honestly, I have no answer." Replies the prisoner. "I'd assume my strong instinct was what the Box responded to, giving me something to emulate the ensuing rage with rather than something specific. I'd compare it to how a computer responds with gibberish code when it doesn't quite recognize an input. As for the Key effects, that's beyond my ken. Though experience has taught me that a Gokai Change grants one knowledge of every ability the Key can grant, regardless of whether one can actually pull it off or not. That's how it works in my reality, though. The nuances of yours are unfamiliar."

All of this was hard to absorb all at once. A version of Don from a reality where he was a villainous cannibal and the Gokaigers were Zangyack pawns. He knew the Gokaigers' fighting style inside and out, and nearly killed a member of their team single-handedly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Says the prisoner, breaking the two-minute silence Marvelous had unknowingly established. "But, now you all won't have to worry about a third murder. I'll be dead soon and out of your hair."

"Dead?" Asks Marvelous, his eyes going wide at this statement.

"Yes." Replies the prisoner, who Marvelous now chose to truly believe was a Don from an alternate universe. "We have up to two and a half days to have a semi-decent amount of flesh in order to keep our organs maintained. Without the food, our bodies de-stabilize. Eventually, I'll just...dissolve into a fleshy liquid puddle. That's why my desperation kicked in last night. I hadn't eaten before being transported here and the flesh I had already was basically over-written by the following stress. The hunt was supposed to satisfy me just enough for me to figure a way home. But it wasn't meant to be. I have about...eleven hours now. In case you haven't noticed, I've barely moved since you came in. That's why. I lack the strength to. But no need to worry...At least your justice will be done. Fate can truly be fickle sometimes, can't it?"

The more he inquired into the events of last night, the worse the resulting news was. The worst part about it though, was that this...other Don really was being sincere. Showing remorse, even. Marvelous could tell when he was being tricked, and this one was not trying to screw with him. He was clearly more pissed about his predicament than he was letting on, but that was the extent of it.

He looked into this...other's eyes, and it reminded him of the day he had met Joe. But this one wasn't fighting Gormin. He was fighting for his life, but had already made peace with the fact that he was going to lose.

Marvelous couldn't take anymore. He had to process this. With a heavy sigh, the Captain of the Gokai Galleon gets up off of the floor, and begins walking out of the cell.

"Is Luka ok?"

That wasn't a question Marvelous expected, and he stopped in his tracks when it was asked.

An enemy showing concern? Awful odd for a Zangyack member.

"Y-Yeah." Replies the Captain, clearly taken off-guard. "Cut-up shoulder, but otherwise fine."

"Good." Says the prisoner jovially. "That's the second time I've ever gone completely feral. I'm usually able to contain my emotions, but the urges I possess can be my greatest weakness at times. It will mean little from me, but apologize on my behalf, will you?"

Marvelous couldn't respond. All he could do was shut the cell door behind him and walk out. Odd further was how honest this one was. He didn't come off as a hero certainly, but nether did he seem a complete villain. And just for the cherry on top, he was dying. There wasn't anything Marvelous could say to any of this.

As Marvelous returns to the main room, he sits down on his chair.

He adopts a pensive stance, resting his chin on his hands, as his two pointing fingers touch.

With a heavy heart, he relays every bit of information that the other Don has given him to his comrades.

Their reactions were exactly the same as his: Confused, with a tinge of worry. The sole exception was Gai, who was more worried than confused.

This wasn't a decision he could make on his own.

Instead, all Marvelous could do was open his eyes and ask:

"Opinions?"


	5. Deterioration

People were...surprising sometimes.

When AkaRed announced Don's inclusion into the rebellion, Basco expected people's reactions to range from "Wow! A new ally!" to "He's definitely a Zangyack spy in disguise! Murder him!"

But things were relatively un-eventful for such a powerful (for them) revelation.

They seemed to take AkaRed's words at face value, which was a good and bad sign all in one.

There was a heckler or two, but the majority of the 'army' was rather accepting.

Throughout the announcement, most of the people were silent. Dead silent.

The while affair was a tense, awkward, gathering.

He expected people to be split, but reveal their outer tensions so they could be released and laid to rest.

Not this silence of utter confusion.

After all, if the Empire found this place, it would be a brutal, one-sided, last stand. Keyword was _'last_.'

Basco would understand people having issues.

After all, tensions were soaring like weather balloons. Especially after AkaRed's attempts to penetrate the man-made time paradox to establish contact with the TimeRangers was met with utter failure. That was ignoring all of the stealth missions that lately failed to bear fruit of note.

Yet again, the rules Basco had laid out in his mind were turned on their head. He could only imagine to how they would react to Don now. All he could do was wait and see.

Now here he sat with AkaRed and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was NinjaBlack of the KakuRangers, a ninja Sentai that met their end during a battle with an Action Commander back on Earth. The attack was both unexpected, and if one was going by ninja standards, incredibly dishonorable. Gokais Yellow and Blue had joined the Commander during that fight. In an especially clever move, Gokai Yellow had pick-pocketed the Doron Coins from the KakuRangers whilst tailing them, rendering their Changers useless when the battle found them.

Without their ability to transform, their team stood little chance against the combined assault. Through sheer luck, (Which Basco found was an extremely recurring trend of late) Jiraiya had managed to both survive the battle and re-claim his Doron Coin in the process. AkaRed had assisted in repairing his Doron Changer, but it hasn't seen proper battle yet.

Jiraiya now served as information-processor for the rebellion, and as a second-in-command when AkaRed wasn't around. Basco himself would've taken this role, but it wasn't his style, and AkaRed respected that.

"The info isn't much, but it was all I could scrounge up." Says Basco. "My mug's all over the quadrant now. There's only so much one can learn anonymously in a Zangyack-ruled area.."

"That's fine." Says AkaRed. "You found what you could. Anything helps."

"According to Basco's Intel, the Zangyack are sending a small Gormin squad to Planet 48 to secure supplies given to them by an outside buyer." Says Jiraiya. "I'm thinking we cut them off there and rout that squad. They typically don't send Action Commanders for supply drops, so resistance should be minimal. We can secure the supplies for ourselves. It isn't much, but it's all we've got. Especially now that morale's gettin' shaky. We need a win right now."

"How many Gormin will there be?" Asks AkaRed.

"About thirty or so, usually. Assume fifty." Says Basco.

He always assumed the worst outcome. If something could go wrong, it usually did. Why not be ready for it?

"I'll send White Racer and her squadron to handle it." Says AkaRed. "She's the most capable for minor missions like this. Next agenda, what of the Amangan soldiers Adjutant Shiima agreed to send our way?"

"They should be on their way." Says Jiraiya. "A communique from the Adjutant says they were en-route as of yesterday. Shiiman ships aren't known for their speed, so we should expect them in a day or so."

"The Adjutant herself?" Asks AkaRed.

"According to her, her species is focused more on re-population than politics at the moment." Replies Jiraiya. "I doubt we'll be seeing much of her. It's obvious she has no love for the Zangyack if she's aiding us though, so who knows?"

"Very well." Says AkaRed. "The final item for today. Basco, your new recruits. People are taking to them...steadily."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Says Basco. "Either they're too weary to in-fight, or they're just waiting to pounce. I think Don and Gai should stick together for now. As for what they should do...? Hmmm...Well, Don's clearly the science-y, tinker-toy type, and may have info we can use. Maybe he can even help with the Hyper Space project, but that's for another day. Gai seems like a somewhat decent combatant if he was able to lead a resistance against Zangyack, with inferior weapons no less, and not be instantly killed. He may be worth using that-"

"We'll...discuss that in private." Says AkaRed, interrupting him.

"I figure the best way to get someone on your side is to do things for them." Says Jiraiya. "I recommend sending Don and Gai to Planet 48 with White Racer."

"Don ain't the best fighter, you sure you wanna do that, Kaku-chan?" Basco asks Jiraiya.

"It's the easiest mission in the world, and if what you said is true, he can use the Gokaigers' powers. Without the limitation that applies to you." Says Jiraiya. "Plus, White Racer and the others can protect him if necessary. I don't see the problem."

"But will they WANT to protect him?" Asks Basco. "People's opinions are mixed right now."

"White Racer has an open mind, and is already aware of the presence of Dogoier and his ally." Says AkaRed. "They'll be in good hands."

"Sigh...Very well." Says Basco.

"If that's all, this meeting is adjourned." Says AkaRed.

"Oh, I forgot!" Says Jiraiya to Basco, a smile forming on his face. "Thanks again for the food. Morale's definitely up."

"No problem." Replies the privateer warmly. "Anytime."

Jiraiya leaves the room in a trail of black smoke, (He really needed to stop doing that!) leaving the privateer and his friend alone.

"Jiraiya needs to ease up on the smoke-teleporting crap." Says Basco fanning the smoke away from his face.

"Anyway." Says AkaRed. "You were mentioning Gai before?"

"Yeah." Says Basco. "Remember the Key you said you were making? I get the feeling he might be a perfect fit."

"The Silver Key, you mean?" Asks AkaRed. "Perhaps. I'll have to see him in action before I make any judgements. Though I must ask, how can you view someone you barely know as a candidate? You've prided yourself on logic, not gut feelings."

"I wish I could explain." Says Basco. "He just seems like the right fit. But I'm just estimating, Red-Chan. Still gotta see how he fights."

With a heavy sigh, Basco sits back down onto the chair he had been occupying.

"How is White Racer?" Asks Basco, changing the subject as his swings a leg over the chair he was sitting on. "She's been quite the busybody since she's joined..."

"She seems to be doing fine." Says AkaRed with a wry, tragic chuckle. "Of course, she's been bottling up her emotions. She thinks I can't see it, but she forgets how old I am."

"Want me to talk to her?" Asks Basco. "She probably just needs an ear."

"No, no." Says AkaRed. "She'll open up eventually. She was a princess, an unofficial Carranger, and now a battle-hardened rebel. She has a stronger mind than most. I'm more interested as to the emotional state of your new friends. Stick with them, Basco."

Of course he would. Don and Gai were very sensitive people. Especially Don, if his interactions at the Free Joker dinner table were of any indication. Poor thing was so shy and quiet. As for Gai, he definitely had adjustment issues to sort out. Basco could only hope he wouldn't be the loose cannon their own resident Akagi was.

For right now, he'd just supervise them.

After all, it was their choice whether to make any friends or not.

He hoped they chose to. A gaggle of united people was NOT the place to stand out.

* * *

His sheer determination was all that was driving him now.

It was plastered all over Marvelous' face like a visible zit.

Joe just looked on as his friend and Captain drove the Galleon with a fervor he hadn't seen in a long time.

Fuck Basco. And fuck that damn spy (and his little prisoner friend, too!) for bringing _him_ down there!

He felt bad for Marvelous. The Gokaigers knew he and Basco had a past. But Marvelous had never told them why. They didn't expect him to, either.

He knew exactly what Marvelous was feeling. Unlike Joe, Marvelous had yet to face and defeat his past. His soul was dependent on meeting Basco again. To repair or obliterate...whatever...had set them apart.

It made Joe think of Sid.

Back when Joe and Sid were in the academy, they were rivals. Sid and Joe respected each other, but also strove to do better than one another. Despite their competitive sides, they saw each others as friends. They helped each other advance, and also protected each other from ambitious classmates. Sid was also Joe's battle-mentor, and had taught him everything he knew about sword-fighting, and combat in general.

Soon, they had graduated, and were assigned to the same unit due to the results they produced as a two-man squad. Things were perfect for a while. But then, Sid had been briefly assigned to a different squad. After that, there were rumors that Sid was becoming unstable. Killing off his own squad-mates, disobeying orders, and even destroying valuable Intelligence they were to use against another rival. The most troubling fact was that there was no established reason for these...random acts Sid committed. The changes had just asserted themselves with no warning signs. There were no indicators anything was wrong. Certainly not when he was with Joe.

Eventually, Joe had received the one order he was dreading: To Kill Sid. He hadn't planned on doing it. At least at first.

Joe remembered it so vividly. Dead Gormin across the desert ground, their weapons clanging against the rough wind that was the only remnant of the presumed battle. A bloodied Sid in his battle uniform. His hair miffed, his eye-patch removed. A gleeful, absent smile bending further a horrific scar that exposed the tissue of the right eye-socket of Sid's head. He looked Joe with the most...complacent eye. He was gone. Utterly, and completely...gone.

He then began blathering on about the futility of life, the vastness of the cosmos, and how Zangyack was little more than a tribe of savages with space-ships that would inevitably collapse in on itself. (Which was true, but also irrelevant) Then, he had drawn his sword against Joe without proper provocation, who was forced to reply in kind, as the two engaged in the battle they had ever considered true: Against one another.

He cited Joe as the one friend he had ever had. And that it was Joe's kindness that showed him the error of his ways. He even tried to get Joe to think like him. As if he was trying to justify whatever mind-set that had taken him over.

But that was the the worst part. This wasn't Sid fighting back against a tyrannical superpower. He hadn't "seen the light," or discovered something to protect. There was no heroism; no justice-seeking. He had just...given up. The pressure of...whatever he had seen during his time with that other squad had broken a mind as strong as Sid's. Destroyed his motivation to live, to survive. Even to fight. It had reduced him to a purposeless creature that couldn't live without something to live _for_. Of course, Joe was assuming at this point. Sid had never delved into what set him off, and Joe hadn't expected him to.

Now that Joe thought about it, maybe his descent into madness was his way of committing suicide. Having the only one he ever valued free him from his inner torment. The whole time they clashed, he just kept laughing. That insane, broken laugh.

* * *

_"Hmhmhmmmmmm..." Laughed Sid as his bloodied blade met Joe's._

_"Sid?!" Shouts Joe. "What's gotten into you? We leave now, I can get you a pardon! Please! Let's go home!"_

_"Home?" Asks Sid, parrying an attack by his friend with a bending of his wrist. "What use does our so-called home have? What use is a world that exists solely to consume everything? Once everything is gone, the world will consume itself! That's the nature of the cosmos, Joe. We're just insignificant SPECKS! Specksspecksspecksspecks...SPECKS! Specks in a reality that wants nothing more for us to disappear! What use is life? Nothing at all has a purpose! Let's end it here! Come with me, Joe! Let's leave this wretched, wretched universe to it's own demise! HAHAHA...HAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

Joe instinctively clutched his left cheek, as the pain of the one attack Sid had landed unto him yet again became real in his mind, as though he were back there.

The time with Sid was the main source of Joe's paranoia. He was protective of the Gokaigers, the few people he ever deemed close to his heart. To be on the same wavelength with him as Sid had once been. That's why he was so worried whenever they engaged in out-of-character behavior. Why he was so bitter to change within the Galleon. He didn't want another "Sid" to pop up. To destroy the one bond that endured in a reality that existed to sever them.

"Marv?" Joe says to his Captain driving the Galleon's steering wheel. "You need sleep."

"You've been hounding me about that for the past hour." Replies Marvelous irritably. "I'm fine."

"That's bullshit, and you know I know it." Says Joe jokingly. "Do you even know where we're going?"

Marvelous was silent.

Joe shakes his head, and stands up-right.

"You never change." Says Joe, walking away from the main room.

Of course, being protective sometimes meant being aggressive. That had nothing to do with Joe's lust for battle; that was something completely irrelevant to his feelings for the Gokaigers.

With an agile sprint, Joe runs up behind Marvelous, delivering a blow to the back of his neck.

"Ugh!"

The blow rids Marvelous of consciousness, as the First Mate catches his Captain's body before it hits the floor.

With a heave of effort (He was heavy, even for a member of his species!) Joe drags Marv's body onto his resident chair.

"Sorry, Marvelous." Says Joe out loud as though the unconscious Captain could hear. "Can't fight Basco if you're in dream-land. Or dead."

After positioning arms and legs, Marvelous' body finally relaxed. It slouched against the chair as Marvelous' formerly erratic breathing begins to stabilize. Picking up Marv's hat off of the floor, he places it on the body's head before walking over to the steering wheel.

It wasn't true sleep, but rest was rest.

Despite the calling-out he'd be getting later.

Joe eyes the virtual GPS map.

He recognized this sector. There was a re-fueling station a small ways from here. Joe turns the steering wheel east, as the Galleon goes off-course, heading to it's new destination.

As Joe's hands grip the wheel, he makes a mental note to himself to disembowel Basco when Marvelous was done offing him. After all, Don would probably be famished when they found him. He'd need some snack food, right?

Thinking positive was simple. And simple was best, wasn't it?

* * *

"We're nearing the drop-off point!"

Don's anxiety began to grow upon White Racer's announcement.

He hated being in the thick of things, especially when fighting was involved.

What didn't help were the odd looks he was receiving by the rest of the people assigned to this unit along with him.

The sole support he had received since leaving the Rebel Base was in Gai and his small talk.

This ship wasn't particularly big. (According to Racer, it was a stolen storage ship from one of Zangyack's former squads) As such, only ten people, counting Don and Gai, could be sent on this mission.

White Racer and Gai were the only two he knew, and even then, he had just met Racer today.

So one could imagine the pressure of having to deal with a new crowd. Especially one that was, at best, suspicious of him.

One of the people in particular kept staring him down. Red coat with a white scarf, he looked little more than Gai's age. Maybe 25 in Human years? He had an odd logo plastered to his coat. It looked rather commercialized. With enough squinting, Don could make out a small "A" in the middle of it. He had no idea what it stood for.

"I can't believe AkaRed fell for your spy schtick." Says the starer finally.

"Huh?" Asks Don absentmindedly. He already knew where this conversation was going. And he then immediately regretted responding.

"I remember you." Says the starer. "You and your fucking Gormin friends demolished our restaurant! We were the only restaurant in the world dedicated to serving Sentai fans 'till you came and fucked it up! That restaurant was our livelihood, our home, our dream! And your goons destroyed it! Then you destroyed our planet, as if that wasn't enough for ya! So if you think you're fooling me for one second with this fake-ass inter-dimensional bullshit, you aren't. I know what you really are!"

"I don't even know who you are!" Replies Don.

"Of course you don't!" Shouts the starer back. "You Zangyack don't care who you kill or what you destroy! That's why you-"

"Enough!" Shouts Gai, who had been sitting next to Don the entire time. "He saved my life, so don't you dare compare him to the Zangyack. I don't care who he looks like to you, but you WILL show some manners. He ain't some target."

"Youre _falling_ for this bull-hockey?!" The starer asks Gai. "You actually think this is some kid from another dimension?! AkaRed must be out of his damn gourd!"

"Go-Onger travelled to eleven other dimensions." Responded Gai. "TimeRanger can...or rather used to, travel to various timelines that might as well _be_ other dimensions to us. Is it really so far-fetched? Or are you just looking for somebody to blame? Yes, your place being destroyed sucks. Hell, Earth's destruction sucks. But that doesn't excuse being a twat to someone you really don't know just 'cause he resembles someone you hate."

The starer said nothing more, giving Don one more dirty look before avoiding his gaze. The stranger seemed to tense up the moment Gai brought up TimeRanger. Don has to wonder just what effect that team had on this resistance.

This was endearing to Don, especially given the fact that Gai acted almost exactly like this heckler the moment they met back on the forest planet.

"Hey, no in-fighting back there!" Shouts White Racer from the helm. "Save that rage for the Gormin, Akagi-san!"

The rest of the ride was taken quietly, as the tension between Don and the starer faded...For now.

* * *

Soon they had broken orbit, the storage ship hiding itself a ways from the Gormin camp location.

Gai was pumped. This was the first time he would see some action since the forest planet he was captured in.

According to what Racer had told them, there were about thirty or forty Gormin waiting there compared to the seven of them.

Gai grips the spear-weapon one of the Rebellion blacksmiths had made for him, as his blood begins to boil.

He was well aware killing these enemies wouldn't bring Earth back. And it wasn't the blow to Zangyack Akagi was exaggerating it as.

He had to admire the guy's enthusiasm though, it was infectious. Seemed a very upbeat, strong person. The kind of person Gai could maybe call friend in the future. So if exaggerating the obvious motivated him, then more power to the man.

Unfortunately, this one hadn't warmed up to Don anymore. But that would soothe with time. And Don was a forgiving person.

Gai didn't know any of the others that came along with them, sans Akagi. One of the soldiers had a third eye, another resembled a Human whose skin seemed somewhat transparent. (He could see the veins, which sort of made him edgy) The third had pointed ears and white hair, but looked otherwise Human like the rest.

The only one on Gai's mind at the moment though was Don. Don established that he wasn't the best fighter; and despite all of his Gokaiger powers, seemed like a bit of a klutz. Still, there had to be a reason Don was made a Gokaiger, much less lasted this long.

The squad was clumped together behind a rock formation. The ledge they rested on overlooked the entrance to the camp.

Calling it a "camp" was being generous. It was a simple clumping together of tents, with a few makeshift benches in front of a fireplace. Judging by the lack of proper amenities, this was most likely a temporary rest-stop for the Gormin while they trekked to an extraction point.

The plan was simple: White Racer used herself as bait to distract the Gormin, whilst the squad ambushed the inner area in search of the supply box. Chances were they'd need to exterminate all of the enemies.

_"Tiramisu, Konjac, Mille-Feuille!"_

White Racer could be seen from a distance away, performing her transformation spell. It seems her magic has matured with age and training. Now, instead of just granting her body it's signature outfit, it also summoned her Radiacar to her side with one spell. The car itself resembled a very decorative toy convertible. An animated Cat's head served as the front bumper. Was it obvious she liked cats? He couldn't tell.

Gai remembers seeing the Carrangers in action during Earth's final days. In contrast to their usual...quirkiness, they spent their time herding civilians to established safe-zones. They weren't the most powerful Sentai out there certainly, (In fact, some of their strongest members were travelers and wanderers, and thus, never readily available. Good example was the VRV Master, whilst the sole _exception_ was the White Racer) but they had a kindness to them that people gravitated towards. You could say their innocence was their strength.

Gai didn't see enough of them to know how they were defeated, but they probably died defending the two things they cherished: The Earth, and safety on the roads.

As Gai and the group look on, they hear the whir of the Radiacar.

_VVVRRROOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

With a blurring acceleration the Radiacar smashes into the camp area, running over two Gormin in the process. White Racer flashes her left arm from one of Radiacar's windows. A flicking of her wand greets a small wave of sparkling explosions around the Radiacar, as a few hapless Gormin are caught by the beautiful attack. (Presumably the effect of her Riddle Bombs)

The enemies fall to the ground still.

"That's our cue!" Says Gai."C'mon guys!"

With a spring in his step, Gai jumps down from the formation along with Akagi.

Akagi rushes right in with fervor, while Gai stops in front of the first enemy he sees.

They were on the battlefield now. Gai had to focus on the enemy.

Swinging his spear, Gai stabs the nearest Gormin, as three more enter the fray to meet him.

One ends up dog-piled by the pointy-eared Humanoid, whilst another is taken down by Akagi, who then runs up to Gai.

The three find themselves in a pseudo-team as ten more Gormin surround them.

* * *

"Gokai Change!"

"_DDEEKKAARRAANNGGEERR!_"

Don still couldn't adjust to the creepy monotone of his double's Mobirate's voice. It had such a sinisterly low pitch to it that gave him chills.

Choosing to Gokai Change into DekaRed, two miniature guns appear in Gokai Green's hands.

Sure, he could perhaps use the two D-Magnums he has right now for their impressive rate of fire, or combine them into the Hybrid Magnum for stronger shots.

Don eyes the situation from his badly-chosen cover behind a stump-rock.

Akagi, Gai, and another were surrounded by ten-or-so Gormin.

The large amount of enemies called for rapid-fire.

Aiming his weapons at the Gormin, Don pulls the triggers as fast as he could.

"Yaaaahhhhh!" Shouts Gokai Green as he runs up to the battle, shooting his D-Magnums at whatever Gormin found itself within the formation.

The knocking down of three Gormin gave Gai and the rest an opening to strike at the other enemies. Gai's massive weapon allowed him to take down three at once with a knee-sweep, while Akagi punches one in the gut, kicking another to the ground. The third one whips out a small gun and shoots at three more.

With an agile shift of aim, Gokai Green fires his D-Magnums at the remaining two as they prepare to strike with spiked bats, sparks from the impacting bullets just barely avoiding Akagi, who jumps back instinctively.

"Watch where yer aimin'!" Shouts Akagi to Don, who could only throw a sheepish "Sorry!" his way.

* * *

Marv's head felt like an anvil had fallen on it.

Still recovering from Joe's..."therapy," Marvelous found himself downing a mug full of coffee in one gulp.

He felt like he just got off a Molcolvian Cow...Or one just got off of _him_.

The main room was lonely save for the long-haired Gokaiger driving the Galleon, and the hung-over Captain.

Footsteps pound the floor nearest them, as Ahim comes out of the kitchen area, a tea-cup in hand.

"Refreshed?" She asked Marvelous.

"If you wanna call it that, yeah." Says Marvelous bleakly. "You?"

"Fine." Replies the pink Gokaiger.

Ahim never said much. According to her, there was little point to wasting words. It came across as ironic to the Captain, given that Joe was the snarky, aggressive, distant one in their little group. Of course, being unable to properly feel emotion would probably do that to someone. Ok, ok. That was a loose interpretation. The shock of the event that destroyed her nation had rendered her ability to feel emotion inhibited. Chances are, she could still feel in the literal sense, but she was no longer able to _express_ said emotions. To everyone that didn't know her, she came off as simple, cold, and indifferent; like a robot, in fact. She was even silent in battle generally, which made for a rather unsettling scenario when one thought about it enough.

The Gokaigers had found her during a "diplomatic" trip to Famille. They had arrived just as Famille's capital was razed by a rival empire. Ahim's parents had died defending the kingdom, and Famille was then a prime target for assimilation into the Zangyack Empire. (Which was just short of the super-power it is now) Famille had always been semi-sympathetic to the Zangyack, so the transition wasn't bloody compared to the assimilation of...pretty much every other power the Empire had ever come into contact with.

Marvelous had told Ahim the same thing he had told Joe, Don, and Luka when he gave them their own Mobirates.

_"We'll be looking out for one another, and one another only. The Zangyack and the strong are merely meal tickets to take advantage of. We will exist as the singular family..."_

Marvelous extended a hand and a Mobirate to the now-lonely Princess of Famille. And she accepted, becoming the newest member of the family.

Marvelous had meant every word about looking out for them and them alone. Which was true. The Zangyack public scene was a horrifying place of backstabbing, treachery, and brutality one wouldn't find anywhere else. And yes, it was hypocritical of Marv's crew to claim to be a "family" when they themselves were elite henchmen for the Zangyack top dogs, but as Marv had stated to his allies, these so-called superpowers were just meal tickets to forge a living from.

The Gokaigers were more than mere lap-dogs. And someday they would be able to prove it. But for now, they just had to march on.

Thinking of the days he recruited the Gokaigers only made the Galleon feel lonelier without the endearing presence of Don. He knew Don was alright, he had to be. Don could think his way out of any situation. And had hidden depths very few took the time to see in him. Marvelous missed the good food he always prepared, his efficiency throughout the ship, and the way he just...brightened up the room when he got so excited about a new invention or a swelled ego from an especially well-made food platter.

"We're here." Shouts Joe from the steering wheel.

Oh yeah, Marvelous forgot that Joe had changed course without approval from Marv, but he wasn't available for consultation due to reasons of mutinous imposing of semi-sleep. He understood why Joe did what he did. And Marv couldn't deny that his body felt a BIT more rested than it would've had he stayed awake.

Bah, he'd raise a shit-storm later. He was too grumpy.

Ahim, Marvelous, and Luka (Who was making her way into the room right just now) saw what looked like a gas station on the view-monitor.

Joe had thought ahead.

Lucky too, because if Marvelous had still been behind the wheel, they'd probably be marooned.

And no, he will never admit that. Ever.

* * *

Gas stations always had that homey, innocent feeling that reeked of exploitation and consumerism.

But Luka never saw that as a bad thing.

Places like these were excellent to relieve stress, buy a little knick-knack or treat, and then move on a teensy-bit satisfied. It was it's own little realm where the only bad thing one had to worry about was how much they had to spend. Even Zangyack saw the beauty of these sorts of shops apparently, because they were spared pretty much any harassment besides tribute tax. Her, Ahim, and Don always loved coming into places like these. Marvelous was scouring the magazines, and Joe was adding fuel to the Galleon.

"Luka-san." Said Ahim, holding up a pink soda bottle. "Raspberry for me."

Granted, it felt a bit jaded without Don complaining about their soft drink choices, or hounding Luka about her calorie intake. She always found it both funny and ironic that the guy who ate other people's bodies was worried about what his friends put into theirs. She missed him. They all missed him. But he'd be back eventually. It was just a matter of finding him, right? So moping about was counter-productive.

Luka held up another bottle she had picked out of the hover-tubes the products resided in.

"I'm in a fruit-punch mood..." Replies Luka to her friend, as she holds up a red bottle.

"Marvelous and Joe?" Asks Ahim.

"They don't drink this kind of stuff." Says Luka, purposely raising her voice so Marvelous could hear, as she performed fake quotations with her hands. "They're too manly for that."

"Grape." Says Marvelous with a finger extended upwards, his eyes never leaving the book he was perusing.

"Oh NOW you want one." Says Luka with a giggle. "Mou! They don't have it..."

"Oh, well." Says the Captain.

After another five minutes of lollygagging, the Gokaigers had met up at the cash register.

The owner, whose head was covered entirely by spines, was watching news on a miniature television next to him.

Marvelous clears his throat as the cashier turns to face his customers. Only...

"AAAHHHH!" Shouts the cashier in terror, covered his spiny head with elongated hands. "D-Don't kill me! I'll have it soon!"

Marvelous and Luka both tilt their heads in confusion.

"We're just...here...to buy some snacks." Says Marvelous, confusion in his voice. "We ain't here to rob you, old man."

"S-Sorry." Says the cashier, calming down. (Apparently. His face was too obscured by his spines to see anything) "Your'e known around these parts...And I ain't submitted my tribute yet."

"We don't care." Says Marvelous. If he wasn't one of Zangyack's notorious, he'd probably sound sympathetic. "Just ring us up, huh?"

The man takes another minute to calm down, before he begins to ring up the Gokaigers' food.

"Times is tough this time of the year." Says the man. "Store ain't gettin' much business past few weeks. Another one o' yers came by a day ago, and I thought y'all were the collectors."

"Another Zangyack ship stopped by?" Asks Luka casually.

"Yep." Says the man. "Musta' been an elite or one o' them mercenaries. Entire thing was covered with spikes. I offered him a repair, but he turned me down and left all hurried-like. Spikes ain't no kinda fashion statement. And I should know."

"Which way did this ship go?" Asks Marvelous, as his eyes widened in anticipation.

"The ship zoomed off north." Says the cashier. "I don't know nuthin' else, and I ain't askin' any questions. Forty Zagins, please."

Joe dumps the bills onto the register as the Gokaigers wave good-bye to the man and leave.

"So Basco came by here..." Says Marvelous. "His is the only Zangyack ship with such a design."

"If only Bacchus had let the news post a picture of that ship." Says Luka.

"Stolen Zangyack ship?" Asks Ahim. "Bad publicity."

"He's too smart to forget his flight data, so I doubt we can piggy-back off of him." Says Marvelous.

"All we can do is head north." Says Luka.

* * *

The supplies were heavy.

After Racer had opened the box to ensure that it wasn't a trap, Gai and Don were tasked with carrying the thing.

The food contained here resembled Earth army rations, and were presumably a protein supplement.

Of course, for an up-and-coming rebellion, this was good. Better than 'good,' even. This was at least a week's worth of food.

After all, Basco could only cook so much. Especially given his appearances to be fleeting at best. He was essentially AkaRed's eyes and ears, based on hearsay. He didn't seem to the the type to coop himself up in a small cave when he could be out there gathering information with his wily ways.

Don almost envied the guy for how much people depended on him.

In his world, Don was basically the nanny aboard the Galleon. Not the flashiest of comparisons, but he couldn't deny it. Without him, the Gokaigers would be living in their own filth and scrounging for food. He hated bragging, but he remembered the unholy abomination the Galleon was when he had first arrived.

Cobwebs, dirty laundry plastered across the floor, food stains; and lets not get started on the Bedroom walls! Oh God, the walls!

Well, he could go on and on, but he'd make himself queasy.

Basco seemed to perform the same role for the Rebellion, give or take.

To be able to exert himself that much and maintain such serendipity was an accomplishment.

But Don supposed a resistance needed some sort of cheeriness to be motivated. Continuous moping wasn't good for anyone, really.

With a combined effort between Don and Gai, the box of supplies found itself onto the entry ramp of the storage ship.

"Thanks, guys!" Said White Racer, as two others took the box inside. "Wait, where's Akagi-san?"

Don and Gai look behind them to see Akagi running up to the ship.

However, he didn't make it far, for a powerful booming sound rings out.

The sound was powerful, as Akagi is instantly knocked to the ground.

Don and Gai rush back to grab their comrade, as a Gormin is seen taking aim.

Don whips out his Gokai Gun, firing it at the enemy. The bullet strikes, as the enemy falls.

Of all the timing...

How'd they miss this one?!

The duo eventually find themselves crouched by Akagi.

The man clutches his chest in pain.

"Ugh..." Grunts Akagi.

Don could see the blood stain that was expanding. Judging by where Akagi was pressing his hand, the bullet had just barely missed his heart. Some stitches and a bandage would be enough, but they had to get him onto the ship first. There wasn't time to extract the bullet right now, least of all in the open.

"Don, we gotta get 'im outta here!" Shouts Gai.

With effort, Gai lifts Akagi into his arms.

The two run back to the ship with charge in hand, as Don keeps aim over the horizon for anymore enemies.

Things were going swimmingly, and now this.

Great. Well, there went morale.

Don and Gai run up the entry ramp, as Don takes a last peek at the outside.

No more enemies. Good.

The door closes, as Don feels the ship rumble and crackle with power. They were lifting off.

The ship itself had little more than the bare necessities.

A few bunk beds, and some navigation consoles.

But that wasn't of Don's interest at the moment.

Don runs back up to Gai, who had laid Akagi onto one of the bunk beds, and was now getting his coat and shirt off.

One of the others manned the navigation console, and the two others were...somewhere?

"How is he?" Asks White Racer, who had ran up to the two.

"Not much blood loss." Says Don, who kneels next to the bunk bed Akagi was occupying. Akagi's coat and shirt had been taken off so they could scan the wound. No sooner was his shirt off did Akagi cover his bullet-wound, as though he were protecting something precious.

Akagi's breathing was somewhat heavy. Though from what Don could see, he was fine otherwise. As he thought. The bullet hadn't hit anything vital.

Without thinking, Don moves his hand near Akagi's own, as it tenses.

"I'll die before I let you touch me, Zangyack!" Says Akagi.

"You WILL if I don't see that wound." Says Don smugly. "I'm the ship doctor back home. I've done this before. Now I'm not going to say it again. I'm not a spy. And I AM from another world. I have to see that wound, Akagi-san."

"Fuck you!" Shouts Akagi.

"Akagi-san." Says White Racer authoritatively. "Let him see the wound."

"No." Says Akagi stubbornly.

Back home, Captain Marvelous was every bit as touchy about his wounds. A simple verbal appeal from Don was usually enough to get him to cooperate. But it was clear Don couldn't approach Akagi the same way.

"Gai, grab his arms. Separate them, but don't move them too far." Says Don emotionlessly. "White Racer-sama, are there any medical supplies on this ship?"

"Yes, I'll go get them." White Racer says, running further into the ship.

Gai runs to the top of the bed, grabbing Akagi's arms as hard as he can. Akagi tries to struggle, but Gai's tight grip separate the appendages from the wound.

Don moves his hand near (but not onto) the bullet-wound. He could see the butt of the bullet jutting out. Ok, that was good. Some tweezers and some gauze would be enough for an extraction. Blood wouldn't be much of an issue. The bullet was acting as a dam holding back blood. There wouldn't be much blood to mop up.

"Dammit!" Shouts Akagi, as he begins tussling and turning.

Akagi's body movements begin distorting Don's view of the wound.

"If you keep moving, you'll only open the wound further!" Shouts Don. "If that bullet gets too deep, it can hit something vital!"

"I don't care!" Shouts Akagi. "I won't let you touch me!"

Don could see the fear in Akagi's face.

He also knew he'd just keep being stubborn. The bullet was minor business right now, but moving the arm could make the bleeding worse, or in extreme cases, lodge the bullet in further. If it gets deep enough, Akagi wouldn't be able to use his left arm again. It also wouldn't help extraction. If Don tried to tweeze a bullet that was being jostled, there was a chance of directly stabbing Akagi with them instead of taking anything out. And Akagi didn't need to lose anymore blood.

After moving in a particularly violent jerk, Akagi yelps in pain again.

White Racer returns with a first-aid box, as Gai keeps Akagi's arm pinned down.

"He's still being stubborn...?" Asks White Racer.

"Akagi-san, please." Says Don. "Let me look at the wound. Is it really worth bleeding out just to spite me? Hate me if it motivates you, but I have to treat that wound before it infects. The more you move, the worse it'll hurt." Says Don, raising his voice. "You might even lodge the bullet further inside. Then, it'll need surgery. And I lack the supplies for something that extensive right now. So stop being an ass and let me see the damn wound!"

Akagi just kept staring Don down. He takes a look at both Gai and White Racer, who were both exasperated at the outburst Don had transitioned into.

"I'm just trying to help you." Says Don, calming down. "Please? If not for me, for them? For you."

Akagi looks at Racer and Gai again, before sighing heavily.

"I'm watching you." Says Akagi, as his body relaxes.

Well, this was a start.

Don opens the First-Aid Kit. Tweezers, assorted chemicals and ointments. And gloves, which Don helps himself to.

"White Racer, I need you to put pressure on the wound. Just hold it down as hard as you can. Don't worry about blood." Says Don. "Gai, I need you to keep Akagi's arms steady. I'm going to take the bullet out with tweezers."

Don's left hand seizes the tweezers from the Aid Box. He clamps them twice, to make sure they're working. White Racer meanwhile puts both of her gloved hands over Akagi's wound, which elicits a slight grunt from him.

He puts the tweezers in his right, dominant hand, as he hovers over the bullet wound.

"Akagi-san, I won't sugar-coat. This will hurt for a minute." Says Don. "I'm going to count to three, and pluck the bullet out. You'll feel some stinging. It is VERY important that you do not move."

Don once again sees the fear rising in Akagi's eyes.

Don's eyes shine warmly as he looks back.

"You'll be fine, Akagi-san." Says Don compassionately. "I've done this before. There's a reason they call me 'Doctor.' Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Says the patient.

Don's right hand hovers over the wound.

This required absolute precision.

Don clamps the tweezers onto the butt of the jutting bullet.

"Ok." Says Don. "Get ready. White Racer, keep that pressure. One. Two..."

"Three!"

Don begins pulling on the bullet with the tweezers.

As he pulled, Don could see more of the bullet being exposed. Making progress.

With a final tug, the body is liberated of it's lead oppressor.

With the tweezers still holding onto it, Don puts the bullet, as well as the tweezers, onto the side of the floor.

Don's left hand goes for the nearest ball of cotton gauze.

"Move your hand, Racer-sama." Says Don. As she does so, Don applies the gauze ball to the wound, which instantly becomes red with soaked blood. Don then motions Racer to re-apply her hands.

Good. This went without a hitch. All Akagi needed was the bandage...for right now, anyway.

"If Gai frees your arms, are you gonna fight?" Asks Don.

"No." Replies Akagi.

"Good." Says Don, motioning for Gai to let him go.

"How are you feeling?" Asks Gai.

"Good as I can feel with a hole near my chest." Replies Akagi half-jokingly.

"Nice." Replies Don. "Once we bandage your wound up, you should be fine until someone can take a good look at it back at base."

"Thank you, Don. And you too, Gai." Says White Racer, looking at the two newcomers. "Is it alright, calling you by just your names?"

"Fine with me." Don says happily, as he takes the bandaging tape out of the First-Aid Kit.

"Same here." Replies Gai.

Don's nervousness begins to deteriorate as a feeling of belonging washes over him. He knows one bullet wound wasn't enough to win the trust of who-knows-how-many rebels, but at least he wasn't merely 'the load' anymore. Oddly enough, most of the rebels seemed neutral to him. He expected people to react like Akagi had, given the impeccable resemblance to his double. Maybe it was a matter of trust? Or perhaps reputation? Was AkaRed respected that much here? Or were the rebels so backed into a potential corner, that they accepted anything out of the ordinary out of some hope of turning the tables?

After bandaging Akagi's arm, the man hadn't said anything else, avoiding conversation with pretty much anyone. He seemed lost in thought.

Don and Gai were left to their own machinations, as they knew better than to interrupt White Racer at the helm, (Given that she seemed to be the only trained pilot) and the others seemed disinterested in conversing.

Don had chosen to wash his hands in the sorry excuse for a bathroom this storage ship possessed, while Gai went off to do...whatever.

Ever since having joining (Or being drafted into, viewed his darker side) this resistance, Don hadn't gotten any closer to finding a way home. The computers at the base were mostly used for recording data.

As Don dries his hands on...his double's coat, (seeing as how there weren't any towels) he chooses to sit by the lone window in the entire ship.

"_Funny_." Thought Don to himself. "_Space looks no different in this universe. The same stars. The same blackness. The same freedom of expansive nothingness. Ironic that I feel more cautious than curious._"

Speaking of curiosity, just what happened that set such a grim timeline into place? Don was developing both interest and concern for this realm. And while he wasn't exactly eager to do any dashing heroics, he was also starting to feel a sense of obligation to this dimension he was thrust into. A part of him hoped he wouldn't be leaving for a while. Is this what "going native" meant?

"This seat taken?" Asks a voice.

Don is whisked out of his thoughts by none other than Akagi. Apparently, he was none the worse for wear minus the bandage. And he was being polite, too.

"No, by all means, sit." Says Don happily, motioning to the other chair by the table.

Akagi was still going out of his way not to look Don in the eye. It was taking a lot for him to be interacting with Don, it seemed.

"I'm not sure if I trust you yet or not." Says Akagi. "But...I don't hate you anymore. Thanks for saving my ass back there. Not the kind of thing I forget."

"No problem." Responds Don.

Before Don can express anything else, Akagi gets up and walks away. Don chooses to let it go. Pressing might worsen things.

Still, if the one who hated him the most was praising him in any capacity, he must've been doing something right.

* * *

The Strongest Warrior in the Universe.

Damaras took pride in the title he had earned through continuous triumph, cunning tactics, and dedicated service to Lord Ackdos Gill.

Personally, the overall cause of the Zangyack meant absolutely noting to him. He wasn't ambitious. He fought fairly. He despised back-stabbers. That right there nixed every qualification one needed to serve in the Zangyack. Why did he serve the Zangyack then?

The constant flow of battle. Struggle was an art-form and a way of life. Damaras had embraced this ideology since child-hood. He had served countless minor powers. All of them followed the same standard mind-set: Might equals profit. Profit equals self-worth. None of them saw the beauty of life's true purpose: To evolve and survive. To grow and develop. To carve with your own power the cycle of evolution. Instead, these powers all reduced themselves to fledgling attention-seekers, aiming to prove they are the best.

Zangyack...had an inkling. They too knew that life was only seized through power and evolution. Unfortunately, the fixation on authority and fear was what stymied them. True, a world ruled by cruelty had potential evolution-wise. It could be a civilization. A savage one, but it could work. Such savagery would cause therapeutic conflict that would weed out the week and enforce the cycle of battle and growth. No, battle WAS growth.

Unfortunately, Zangyack focused it's efforts on quelling resistance to it's authority instead of developing it's power. It wanted to seize an ever-expanding universe. It didn't take a genius to see on just how many levels this was impractical. Damaras saw authority as a tool, but did not promote anarchy, either. Controlled conflict was evolution. Anarchy was a sinking ship waiting to crash and burn.

Odd then, that the current ruler of the Zangyack Empire was one Damaras had legitimate respect for. The two shared such similar mind-sets that they were practically friends. (One had to be mindful of the Master-Servant hierarchy, after all.) Ackdos savored conquest. Encouraged conflict, but also understood that profit and authority were merely tools to achieve with, not goals to be coveted. However, what Zangyack already has should be maintained and used. Grasping beyond one's ken was an invitation to ruin. This was one of the few things he and Ackdos disagreed on. Of course, his respect for the man allowed him to ignore this petty trifle.

Proud Damaras was then, to display the current fruits of his labor.

"Lord Ackdos Gill-sama." Begins Damaras, bowing before his master on a single knee. "I have answered your summons."

"Very good." Says Ackdos Gill, using a hand to adjust one of his dread-locks. "What is the status of the Loyalty Project?"

"The Project was a success." Says Damaras. "The three captive Humans were perfect candidates. I have put our charges through extensive virtual reality simulation. Their output exceeded even my expectations." Replies Damaras.

"Summon them." Says Ackdos Gill.

Damaras snaps his fingers, as a Gormin leaves the room dutifully. One minute later, the Gormin returns. Behind him walk three people. Dressed in Red, Blue, and Yellow uniforms, the three walk up to Damaras, perform a salute of some sort, and then look up at Ackdos Gill expression-less.

"Hiromu Sakurada." Says Damaras, pointing at the one in red.

"Ryuji Iwasaki." Damaras points at the one in blue.

"And Yoko Usada." He points at the one in yellow.

"According to data files obtained from Earth..." Continue Damaras. "...These three were ordinary Humans augmented to combat a virus that was prophesied to seize the Earth's networks and electronics in fifteen years time. This project was dubbed 'The Go-Buster Program.' These Humans were outfitted with system-boosting enhancements designed to transform them into a fighting force, as well as antibodies that make them immune to technological infiltration. Upon conquering Earth however, they were seized. Surviving for five years under Zangyack tutelage and conditioning, these Humans have been trained as the ultimate assassins and soldiers, bringing with them the training they were put through on Earth. Brain-washing chips have been integrated into not just their central programming, but also the stems of their brains. Essentially, the chips that control them are directly powered by their brain's electronic impulses. Their very existence shackles them to our thrall. The only way to release our control...is to kill them."

"Their abilities?" Asks Ackdos.

"Whilst every Buster knows Martial arts, weapon usage, computation, and espionage tactics..." Says Damaras. "...each Buster has their own unique ability they were outfitted with during development of the program. I could explain, but why not demonstrate? Buster Red!"

Hiromu, also known as Buster Red, walks two paces up to Damaras, before stopping. His gaze seems fixated, no doubt due to Zangyack's tempering.

"Yes?" Asks Hiromu.

"I want you to demonstrate your super-speed power for Ackdos Gill-sama." Says Damaras. "Two laps around the room, at your leisure."

"Affirmative." Robotically responds Hiromu.

With a dutiful nod, Hiromu becomes a red blur as he circles the room. Damaras was especially happy about Hiromu's ability to not only register obstacles, but avoid them, all whilst running at such high speeds. Truly reflexes personified. There were faster things in the universe granted, but for a Human, this was revolutionary. It only takes thirty seconds for Hiromu to end his second lap, as he stops in the same spot he started.

Ackdos nods, motioning his hand for Damaras to continue.

"Buster Blue." Says Damaras.

"Yes?" Asks Ryuji, also known as Buster Blue. Hiromu meanwhile returns to his original standing point.

Damaras draws his massive sword, aiming it at Ryuji. The demonstration was going well so far.

"I shall attack you with my weapon." Says Damaras. "I want you to block it with your Super Strength."

"Affirmative." Says Ryuji, entering into a battle pose. "Activating combat parameters."

Damaras rushes toward Buster Blue, swinging his massive sword.

Buster Blue's right arm begins to swell as he catches the blade meant for him with just the arm. His fingers just barely avoiding the bladed edge, he shoves the weapon away from him.

"Very good." Says Damaras, re-sheathing his weapon. "We're through."

"Understood." Says Ryuji.

"I assume they can distinguish a reprimand from actual danger?" Asks Ackdos. "I don't want Blue to be strength-happy."

"Of course." Replies Damaras. "The Busters can strategize and think, but will not retaliate against a superior. The sole exception is if the superior is branded a traitor. We took care to prevent their being used as back-stabbing tools."

"Very good." Says Ackdos Gill.

"Buster Yellow." Calls Damaras, as Yellow responds with a dutiful "Yes."

"Demonstrate your enhanced mobility for Ackdos Gill-sama." Says Damaras, pointing upwards to a 'sea' of pipes and wires. "There is a pipe at the top of this room that none of us can get up to. That is your goal."

"Affirmative." Says Yoko.

With a fierce recede, Yoko jumps upwards. She soars as a height one would need multi-person support to achieve, and grabs onto the nearest pipe. The room-dwellers watch as she flips and twirls from pipe to pipe. It just now hit Damaras that this might not be particularly impressive compared to the Herculean feats Red and Blue just performed.

"A caveat to Yellow, my lord." Says Damaras. "Her intended focus was mobility. While all of the Busters know espionage tactics, Yellow has enhancements that make her the best when it comes to stealth and scouting. While she isn't weaker than her allies, we thought it suitable for her to stick to her strengths. In combat, she functions better with others. Although her mobility and enhanced foot-work makes her a good decoy."

Yoko soon reaches the pipe in question, as Damaras commands her back down. Upon returning to the ground, Yoko joins her allies.

Ackdos nods, as he makes a single clap of his hands.

"I have one last demonstration, Gill-sama. If you'll permit it." Says Damaras.

"By all means." Ackdos says happily. "I'm impressed already."

"Go-Busters." Says Damaras, extending his hand in performance. "Henshin!"

* * *

The Go-Busters switch on devices on their left hands.

"_It's Morphin' Time_!"

Green data-like lights surround the three, as red, blue, and yellow armor covers it's respective Buster.

They bring their left hands to their mouths, speaking into the devices.

"Let's Morphin'!"

Small lights appear over their eyes, as visors cover them.

"Red Buster!" Shouts Buster Red.

"Blue Buster!" Shouts Blue Buster.

"Yellow Buster!" Shouts Yellow Buster.

* * *

"That'll do." Says Damaras, looking back at his master. The Busters stop entirely.

Ackdos was...floored to say the least. Damaras couldn't tell if he was mortified or gleeful.

"Hmhmhmhm...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Damaras was embarrassed. Was Ackdos laughing at him?!

"This is great!" Says Ackdos Gill, standing up from his chair. "Ooh, the irony is delicious. Do you understand what this means, Damaras? A Zangyack Sentai!"

As if overwhelmed by his elated mood, Ackdos sinks back into his throne, as a smile crosses his face. Damaras found himself thankful. The demonstration had gone without an hitch. His ultimate soldiers were meeting due approval. He was just as happy as his lord. On the inside, of course. He wasn't the type to express himself openly.

"This is the best day I've had in a long time." Says Ackdos, before resuming his default mood. "How fare the Gokaigers?"

"They found a tip leading them north-ward past the Slick Slops re-fuel station." Says Damaras. "Unfortunately, their efforts have yet to bear fruit. I assume this is due to the disappearance of their tech expert. On a related note, the Planet 48 squad has yet to report in."

"That's fine." Says Ackos Gill. "I know there's a rebellion somewhere in this galaxy. The Planet 48 squad was probably routed. They knew exactly where we were going to be. Oh, well. A few Gormin are insignificant. Before I dismiss you, I'd like your opinion on something."

"Of course, my lord." Said Damaras. "Speak and I shall listen."

"You are aware of the increasing tension between the Gokaigers and Bacchus." Says Ackdos, crossing his fingers together. "Bacchus believes they should be disposed of, and replaced by the Go-Busters. I'm not surprised, considering he had a hand in the Loyalty Project. What do you think? And be honest."

"I believe the Gokaigers are worth keeping." Says Bacchus. "They can think outside of the box, something the Go-Busters were not designed, nor conditioned for. Yes, the Gokaigers are a bit rowdy, but that rowdiness makes them strong as soldiers. That's ignoring their ability to emulate the entire Super Sentai. Loyalty is only a part of proper usefulness. The power they possess is one only they can wield. Disposing of that would be a waste. The only reason the Gokaigers are a liability at the moment is due to the loss they've suffered. Losing Mister Dogoier was a heavy blow considering each Gokaiger's role. While failure is inexcusable, they are not to blame. Bacchus should've known better than to assign recon to a unit that wasn't equipped for it, thus the failure is _his_. Though, considering Captain Marvelous' vendetta with the target, they probably would've taken it on anyway."

"Very well." Says Ackdos. "I shall think on it. In the mean-time, A Rebel ship has been detected a ways from here, and according to the data I'm getting, they have weapons aboard. Probably smugglers. We're cloaked, so I believe it's the perfect time for a field test..."

Ackdos stands up, looking at Damaras.

"...Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

"How long before you return?" AkaRed asks, as he speaks into his communicator.

He had assigned a small group of Rebels to steal some weapons from a Zangyack warehouse. They managed to sneak in and out of the warehouse without so much as tipping the soldiers there off to their presence. Things were looking good. White Racer had also reported in, and her squad was also en-route.

"About an hour, AkaRed-sama." Says a Rebel through the Communicator.

"Very good." Says AkaRed.

"We shall return so-Wait, what?!" Shouts the Rebel's voice.

"What is it?" Asks AkaRed. "What's going on in there?"

AkaRed hears the Rebel run away from the Communicator to investigate the disturbance. Unfortunately, he had left the line open. Granted, it was encrypted, but still...

A scream coming from the background.

"What's happening in there?!" He hears.

_"Oh, shit!"_

_WWHHAAMM!_

AkaRed hears impacting...And the the clashing of a blade.

_"Get out while you-"_

Some shooting...

Then desperate panting.

"AkaRed-sama!" Shouts the Rebel he had been talking to over the line.

"What's happening down there?!" Asks AkaRed, as anxiety takes over him. He sounded absolutely frightened as he confirms Red's worst fears.

"Assassins!" Shouts the Rebel. "Zangyack assassins! Never seen 'em before!"

"Where are the others?!" Asks AkaRed.

"Killed or damn well near. How'd these guys even get onto the ship?! It's like their super-men!" Says the Rebel. "I know! I'll set the ship to self-destru-"

Clanging and other assorted noises.

The forcing open of a door.

_"Final target acquired."_

"Oh, God, they're on to me!"

More shooting. And sounds resembling a passing high-speed object.

"We're compromised! I repeat, compromi-AAAUUGGHH!"

Squelching is heard. Then liquid noises. Finally, the dropping of a blade...And the THUD of a corpse.

A brief silence. The last thing Akared hears before the line goes dead:

"_Shut-down...complete._"


	6. Execration

(**Author's Note: Tiny little retcon. Don doesn't yet know there's a comp. AkaRed doesn't want anybody touching. Also yes, this chapter's rather short. There's a reason for that. That's it. Sorry to slow you down.**)

Things were getting worse, thought AkaRed.

He had no choice now. He'd have to.

He stares at the Address Book sitting on his table.

The one time the universe truly needed the Super Sentai.

And they couldn't save it.

The Address Book. AkaRed was the holder of the Super Sentai Address Book, which allows him to know the name, place of birth, abilities, and team any member of the Super Sentai was a part of. It even told him when a new team would pop up, or whenever a previous team "passed the torch."

He has never shown this Book to anyone other than Basco, who he would trust with his life.

Ever since the Earth invasion though, it was little more than an exaggerated paper-weight.

From the moment he had begun the Rebellion, AkaRed had hoped a page would be added. That a new team would be birthed.

But fate continued to disappoint him. And Zangyack continued to profit.

The Hyper Space Project was his trump card. If it failed, then what?

* * *

This couldn't have been worse news.

All Basco could do was shake his head as he and Sally stare at each other forlornly.

Super-human assassins destroyed Squad twenty-two. And their navigation data was probably seized as well. AkaRed wasn't sure if the encrypted line was tampered with, but it was best to assume so.

To think that they had to execute the Hyper Space Project already.

Their luck lately has been absolute shit. First, the Timeranger contact plan fails, then the Forest planet fiasco. The Don dilemma, and now this.

The only victory Basco could note was the assistance from the Shiiman Adjutant. And he was stuck sitting here, waiting for the soldiers who were taking their damn time. Basco could've just picked them up, but noooo...'Shiiman soldiers have to adjust to self-management,' said the Adjutant.

The navigation data. If it led to Sedon, they were completely screwed. Would they even be able to...?

"UKI! UKII!"

Basco is snapped out of his thoughts by the extremely distressed cries of his pet monkey Sally.

Upon regaining his senses, he can hear the beeping of his view-screen's radar.

What the radar had spotted, he had not foreseen.

The Gokai Galleon, off of his port bow.

"How in the hell did they catch up to the Free Joker?!" Shouts Basco.

No way in hell could they have pin-pointed his location without assistance.

Don was their technological life-line! How could they have-?

"_Oh, don't tell me._" Basco thought to himself. "_The one time I had decided like an idiot not to cloak my ship in a public place, isolated as it was...That fucking station!_"

Basco narrows his brow and shakes his head at his over-sight. Even the best strategists erred. Still stung, though.

He hears his Mobirate go off.

Basco couldn't Gokai Change like the Gokaigers, but his Mobirate had a stronger phone signal-line, and acted as a make-shift GPS when he needed it. Quality for utility, as it were. Like AkaRed's Communicator, it was also encrypted; so it couldn't be hacked. At least not easily. It was a machine, after all. And no machine was perfect.

With a heavy sigh, he flips open the lid to the Mobirate.

"Hey, Basco." The condescending voice over the other line quips. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Marvey-chan." Replies Basco, putting on a quirky air. "What brings you to the ass-end of the solar system?"

"You done goofed." Says Marvelous. "Now I got you cornered."

"You sure, Marvey-chan?" Asks Basco.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Replies a voice behind him.

Basco turns to see Captain Marvelous, on board his ship and pointing his Gokai Sabre at the privateer.

"Pre-recorded message. You clever bastard." Says the privateer with a wry smile.

Basco brandishes his Sabre and Gun as he gets up from his chair.

"Wherever you've hidden that damned spy, Joe and Luka are gonna find him." Says Marvelous.

"I promise you Marvey-chan." Says Basco, as he aims his gun at his sworn enemy.

"You won't."

* * *

The moment the storage ship door had opened, Don knew things were...off.

AkaRed himself was standing there, waiting for White Racer's squad.

Don's seen it before. If someone with such an indomitable schedule was standing around freely, either things were getting better, or proceeding down the shitter. And if his luck was any current indicator, things were about to go from bad to worse.

"White Racer." Says AkaRed formally.

"Mission complete, AkaRed-sama!" Says White Racer happily. "A minor injury, but otherwise no hitches."

"Very good." Replies Red. "Don and Gai? They were useful, I trust?"

"Beyond useful, sir." Replies White Racer. "Don was the one who fixed Akagi's injury! Despite the latter's incessant whining."

"Don't make me sound pathetic in front of AkaRed..." Whines Akagi from behind. "Aw! There goes my rep."

Without so much as making a gesture, AkaRed turns to look towards Don.

"Good to see you can be trusted, after all." Says AkaRed to Don. "And no better timing is it. When you get the chance, I need to speak with you privately. Time is of the essence, Mister Dogoier. White Racer, when you can, show him the way to...the Motherboard."

"The Motherboard...?" Asks White Racer out loud, as a feeling of shock and confusion takes hold over her features.

AkaRed says nothing else, walking away.

This came from nowhere. AkaRed waits personally for his squad, and now wants to meet him in private?

It had been fifteen minutes before White Racer had ushered Don to follow her. Akagi was resting (If you call yapping incessantly whilst laying down resting) in the infirmary, and the supplies have been distributed. But Don couldn't feel satisfaction. Only anxiety.

"So, what's the Motherboard?" Asks Don to White Racer.

"When the Base was made, AkaRed had a computer he had salvaged from Earth stowed away. He insisted-No, _commanded_- that it not be so much as touched by anybody." Explains White Racer, as her hand touches a jutting rock-face. With a tug, the ground shakes as a secret door begins to expose from the rocky wall. "He wouldn't tell any of us why. We're sure Basco knows about it, but he was even more secretive about it than AkaRed. All Red had said was that the room it was sealed in was off-limits, and that it was important it be kept safe. Why he's opening it now of all times is a mystery."

Once the door fully opens, White Racer turns to look at Don. Her face was anxious and grim. Don wanted to be confident, and think that she knew more than she was letting on. But he's seen her expression before. He's had it countless times. It was fear and worry. She was every bit as scared as Don was. And he couldn't blame her.

"He'll be mad if I follow you in. Says White Racer. "I'll see you when you come back out. Maybe we can all eat together or something?"

"I'd love to!" Says Don. "When Basco gets back, we can both whip up a buffet or something!"

He begins to walk near the door, when he hears:

"I thought he trusted me more than this..." Don turns back to look at Racer. As if she had slipped something she shouldn't have said, her mouth forces a smile.

Don wanted to comfort her. But AkaRed's summon took precedent. Especially since it could be important. Plus, he couldn't claim to know Racer well enough to be of any sort of comfort. This was something that someone close to AkaRed wasn't allowed to know. That slight feeling of betrayal wasn't a new feeling. With a heavy frown, Don proceeds into the passage. When he returned, maybe then he'd try. Probably spectacularly fail, but still try.

The passage itself was a downhill walk, minus the occasional Sedonian rock. Diamonds shiny as the sun were down here; to the point that Don almost had to cover his eyes.

After a minute of walking and navigation, Don could make out AkaRed at the end of the passage. Behind him was a massive computer view-screen. It looked cracked, used, and otherwise damaged.

"Mister Dogoier." Says AkaRed. "I apologize for the rather shifty means used to bring you here, but this isn't something the Resistance needs to know...anymore...about. Yet."

"Why?" Asks Don, finally making it up to the Red Sentai member.

As if in response, AkaRed begins digging through his right pocket, pulling from within a brown book.

"There is a version of myself in your dimension, correct?" Asks AkaRed.

"Y-Yes." Says Don. "But I don't see-"

"Then you are aware of what this book contains?" Asks AkaRed, ignoring Don's inquiries.

"Not really, no." Says Don. "The only one who knew you was Marvelous and he's the only one that's met you at all and-"

"This Address Book..." Says AkaRed, again interrupting Don. "...has the names and pictures of every single member of the Super Sentai, past and present. As for the future, a new team appears in the Book when any of the previous teams, usually the current, acknowledges the next. However, beginning with the Goseigers, the formula was shaken."

AkaRed sighs heavily as he stares at the book in his hand. As if hesitating, he hands the book to Don.

"Turn to the Goseiger page." Says AkaRed.

He trusted Don with THIS?! This all-knowing source of Sentai information? Don was basically a foreigner. He didn't belong here. Plus, he was just the help! And now he was being given the thing that contained one of this realm's greatest secrets? His odd luck just kept sporadically snowballing into a series of contrived coincidences.

"A-Are you sure I can-?" Don starts.

"Yes, I am." Says AkaRed. "Besides, our plight doesn't allow for second-guessing."

Don hesitates for another minute, before peeling back the imposing cover. Flipping through page after page, the book lands on a group of mugshots. Each mug-shot depicted the smiling face of each member of the late Tensou Sentai. (And their team's full name at the page top)

Alata. Gosei Red.

Agri. Gosei Black.

Moune. Gosei Yellow.

Eri. Gosei Pink.

Hyde. Gosei Blue.

And Gosei Knight, who was, well...exactly that.

The mugshots were gray, rather than in color, like most pictures. It was akin to seeing stills from 1970's Earth movies.

Below the mug-shots was a picture depicting how they were defeated. The picture (This one in complete color) showed a moving image of the Zangyack Chief of Staff Damaras unleashing a shock-wave from his sword. The shock-wave decimates his helpless enemies. As their Sentai Armor leaves them, the Goseigers collapse onto the ground. Rather than get back up, their bodies fade into illusory feathers sporting their associated colors.

So that's why the mugshots were greyed out. Don had to wonder why a book had moving pictures, but was too nervous and intrigued to question it.

Don's nervousness begins to grow, as he turns the page in desperation of moving on from the scene altogether.

"I see you have found the Gokaiger page." Says AkaRed. "See anything wrong?"

Many things were wrong. At least compared to the Goseiger page; Don hadn't bothered looking at the others yet. The whole page was all but an empty canvas. Any mugshots that would otherwise be present were completely blank. And needless to say, no names, color descriptions, or defeat images. The page seemed unnecessary. Was there a reason AkaRed was taking him through the Address Book?

"Whole thing's blank." Says Don.

"Exactly." Says AkaRed. "There are no teams documented after the Goseigers. Turn a few more pages. See for yourself."

Don does so, and sees a big, fat, nothing.

"Are you aware of what that means? There is no more Super Sentai. At least not right now. Without the TimeRangers, the Kamen Riders, the Space Sheriffs, or anyone else to aid us...We are the last stand. The Hyper Space Project is our final resort." Says AkaRed.

"What's with all the secrecy, though?" Asks Don. "Won't your allies find out after you've done whatever-your-doing? It'll sting them more than if you were just straight-up. Besides, they know you have this big computer tucked away, they probably suspect you already."

"I concede that this isn't the hardest secret in the world to keep, but if I were to tell the Rebels verbatim that we could be, for all intents and purposes, compromised; morale would practically cease to exist. I hate saying this, but we're a gaggle of civilians, victims, ex-prisoners, and average joes. We aren't a proper fighting force. Sure, maybe we can handle a Gormin squad or two. Guerilla tactics? Perhaps. But if they send in Action Commanders or any other units, which they certainly will for a varied group like ours...we're done." Says AkaRed. His tone made it clear that this was hard for him to discuss, and that Don had hit a minor nerve. It was almost as though he were self-aware of just how ludicrous and negative his words were. "But if this goes without a hitch, we might...just might...be able to last a little longer. Just long enough for something to change. Is it a gamble? Yes. Is it selfish of me to place my authority before the honor of my troops? Yes. But honor doesn't save the day, especially when the enemy has an inkling as to our location. And frankly, I'd rather they all hate me for this action later on than spending time we don't have discussing it's philosophies."

Don understood for the most part. The Rebellion was under enough pressure as it was. But seeing AkaRed, the strongest Sentai in existence, showing solid doubt. That was the true indicator of desperation. This Resistance, despite it's dedicated members, it's fighters and benefactors...was weak right now. It wouldn't be able to topple Zangyack. Not with the pittance it possessed now. Don agreed with that. But still, it was the way Red was talking that made Don's soul cringe.

'Troops.' 'Proper.' 'Average joes.' The words stuck out like proverbial weeds. Just how battered down was this man that he begun speaking so cynically? When did he begin doubting the abilities of his allies? Plus, acknowledging that your plan has a negative moral twinge didn't make it any more sound. This only drove the point that this wasn't the AkaRed he knew even further.

But, despite all of that...he was right. This wasn't Don's world. This realm was on the verge of universal collapse. The last thing Don needed to be doing right now was to be holding this realm to his dimension's standards.

"You could start by telling me what this Hyper-Whatever is." Says Don, placing his hands on his thighs.

As if in relief, AkaRed's posture lightens, as he points his hand toward the massive computer overlooking the two.

"When the Earth was on the verge of destruction, Me and a few various Sentai members stumbled unto a lab. In this laboratory was a computer filled with massive amounts of data." Explains AkaRed. "One of the people I had came with managed to discover a note left behind. It stated that this computer's motherboard was equipped with a very specific protocol. According to the note, this computer was built with unique technology that allows it to tap into this...I can only call it a sub-realm."

AkaRed walks over to one of the many (rather same-looking) diamonds embedded onto the wall. Rearing back his right hand, he delivers a powerful punch. The punch is so strong, that it shatters the diamond entirely. It was rather jarring to hear a great hero spout negativity only to not a second later break a diamond with only a glove protecting his hand. Don covers his head, ducking down to avoid any of the shards.

Of course, nothing hits him, and he resumes his previous posture somewhat embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Mister Dogoier." Says AkaRed. "Your'e one of the few I've seen willing to stare fear in the eye. That's commendable. But back to business."

AkaRed holds up what looks like a USB drive.

"This drive, which we can thank Basco for hiding for me, contains a program that can synch up to this unique motherboard. My plan is to activate this program, and through some customization on your part...Transfer the Resistance to this sub-realm, where we can operate un-hindered. At least for a time. I can assume this program was designed with other things in mind, but it can suit our needs."

He then hangs his head in mock shame, mussing up his head.

"Unfortunately, when I say 'customization,' I really mean help me put the darn thing together." Says AkaRed sheepishly. "Computers are an area I'm not exactly educated in."

Don chuckles, and then immediately regrets it.

"That's a sorry state, eh?" AkaRed says jokingly. "A grand super hero that can operate a fifty-foot robot can't compute. Ironic, no?"

So, he could take a joke. Good.

"How bad is the damage?" Asks Don.

The computer monitor and it's keyboard was all that was visible. Apparently AkaRed had a lot of time to tweak it's location to just the right spot.

AkaRed walks up to the Keyboard, before getting down on one knee. After undoing a few screws, the white hatch pops open to reveal an intricate green card of wires. Don could tell by looking at it that it was out-of-date. At least it looked that way. But the way AkaRed was describing it meant looks were deceiving.

"Might as well get to work..."

* * *

"Shut-down complete."

Hiromu Sakurada, AKA Red Buster, looks over the console the fallen foe was manning, as he re-sheathes the sword he had used.

The operation was a success. All enemies dispatched. There was no need for his armor anymore. As such, Hiromu turns a dial on his Morphing device, as his armor leaves him.

"Status?" Asks voice over the communicator Red Buster had in his ear.

"All enemies defeated." Says Hiromu. "Requesting orders."

"Scour the enemy's navigational data and return to base." Says the voice. "I have already instructed the others to re-join you."

"Affirmative, Lord Damaras." Says Hiromu. "Resuming mission."

His eyes analyzed the console, as his hands instinctively begin typing on the console's keyboard.

Hiromu begins moving from screen to screen. Medical logs, crew manifest, and other trivialities.

What Red Buster was interested in was their flight plans. They assumed that the enemy would be headed back somewhere. Now, most current-model ships were built in with A.I. that automatically navigated VIA star-chart. If Hiromu was dealing with such a ship, it would be as easy as bringing the charts up, as the Busters had the element of surprise, and thus no time for the rebels to add cyber-security. This ship however, wasn't such a model. It was an older model. It wouldn't be as simple as accessing navigational history. He'd have to hack it.

Hiromu pulls a USB Cable out from his uniform's utility belt. After locating the console's USB Port, he plugs in. The USB contained a virus engineered by Technical Commander Insarn that acted as a debug system. Long story short, it unlocked hidden files on basic systems. This included system files.

The virus does it's work as the console screen reacts (as in glitches out) accordingly. After a minute, Hiromu managed to isolate the flight patterns.

The destination was the one thing that stood out.

"Sedon..."

* * *

Basco was both surprised and grateful for Marvelous' sudden temperament.

Marvelous was out for blood. Shame he wouldn't get any, then.

With a rise of his massive gun, Basco manages to block an especially hefty strike from Marvelous' sabre.

Marv's rage was easy to use against him. He could be a tactical fighter when he wanted to be, but it was clear that there wouldn't be any grand logical out-smarting this time around.

Basco wasn't feeling manipulative, either. If anything, all Basco wanted to do at this moment was take Marvelous down. To put an end to this madness they called a rivalry.

* * *

Marvelous parries another slash from Basco as he fires a blast from his Gokai Gun.

Today was the day the past was dead and buried.

"Gokai Change!"

"_GGOOKKAAIIGGEERR!_"

"Bascooooo!" Shouts Marvelous, as he yet again runs toward his enemy.

Basco continued to fire from his gun, as sparks shower upon the ground.

* * *

Luka and Joe scoured the Free Joker, searching for any signs of the spy.

So far, nothing.

It was sort of odd comparing Basco's ship to the Galleon. It looked smaller on the outside, but inside? It was practically a labyrinth. It was definitely much more regal, too. Decorations and the like peppered the hallways like a bitter Hall of Fame. Basco was obviously well-traveled. For better or worse.

"Mou!" Yells Gokai Yellow. "Where is this guy?! We've scoured this whole ship!"

A clanging sound.

And then an impact.

Within seconds, Gokai Yellow finds herself knocked into one of the corridor walls, while Gokai Blue is pushed to the ground.

"Uki!"

The two re-assemble as they see Basco's pet monkey, Sally. Unlike most monkeys, she could fight and think...somewhat. She bangs her weapon-cymbals together, running toward the two Gokaigers.

Joe and Luka look at each other, before summoning two Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!"

"_MMEEGGAARRAANNGGEERR_!"

"_BBOUUKKEENNGGEERR_!"

Gokais Blue and Yellow rush toward Sally with their changes' respective weapons.

Yellow jumps into the air, slamming her new-found Bucket Scooper claws downward, whilst Blue slashes in front of him with his Change's Mega Tomahawk axe.

Sally jumps to her left side, as she slams her cymbals together with force. This creates a shock-wave that again knocks the Gokaigers back.

"We have to stop her from doing that." Says Yellow, picking herself and Blue off of the floor.

"Really? What gave that away?" Asks Blue jokingly.

"I got an idea. Go from behind." Says Yellow.

"Gotcha." Says Blue, as he leaves the area.

"Gokai Change!" Shouts Yellow again as she summons another Key, turning it into her Mobirate.

"_DDEKKAARRAANNGGEERR_!"

Yellow, with D-Stick in hand, rushes again towards Sally.

As expected, Sally again goes for the shock-wave tactic.

Just before the shock-wave hits Yellow, she manages to toss her D-Stick into the gap between Sally's cymbals.

"Uki!" Shouts Sally as the impact of the Stick's hidden bomb knocks her backwards.

"_DDAAIIRRAANNGGEERR_!"

From behind her comes Gokai Blue, who uses his Change's Pegasus Nunchaku to swipe Sally back forward.

Similar to a game of Pong, Gokais Yellow and Blue take two turns using this pincer arrangement to throttle their enemy into submission using both the Nunchaku and the other D-Stick to knock her back and forth. Upon the third exchange, Sally uses the momentum from her enemies' attacks to slam into Blue, knocking him over.

Pinning him down, Sally raises one of her Cymbals and switches it to the side, hoping to use it as a make-shift blade. Just before it reaches Gokai Blue's neck however, Gokai Yellow kicks her from behind.

After crashing into a wall, the monkey's body grows limp.

"U...ki..."

She was defeated...For now.

* * *

As Basco continued to fire upon his adversary, Gokai Red slashes his Sabre in very careful arcs.

The arcs are spot-on, allowing him to practically cut the bullets out of the air.

As the bullets fall to the ground, any trace of a smile falls from Basco's face.

He relents for but a moment, allowing Gokai Red to advance. After firing another gun-shot, (which Red expectedly dodges) he adds with a sword slash.

Red jumps into the air, slashing downward. Bracing both of his arms together, Basco pushes Gokai Red further upwards, jumping into the air along with him.

The two exchange aerial slashes for a time, until Basco casts a kick onto Gokai Red's stomach. After a mid-air flip, he fires his gun upwards to send himself back to the ground. The two then again advance upon one another, as blows continued to be traded methodically. Sword met gun. Gun (barrel) met sword. Grunts and shouts of anger coalesced into what could only be called 'focused chaos.'

This 'foreplay' was irritating the privateer. It looks like he had to bring...it...out if he wanted to end this within a reasonable time-frame.

* * *

"Sedon?!" Asks Ackdos Gill, his left fingers gliding over his throne-chair. "Your sure?"

"Affirmative, my lord." Says Hiromu. "The numerical co-ordinates within the enemy ship's console matched Zangyack's current star-chart readings. That ship alone has been active for quite a time. This has obviously happened before."

"Very well." Says Ackdos Gill. "Prepare your squad for combat. You and your team-mates shall be our scouts."

"Yes, my lord." Says Hiromu, bowing a knee respectfully before leaving the room.

"Damaras." Says Ackdos.

"Yes, Gill-sama?" Asks Damaras.

"Contact the Gokaigers." Says Ackdos authoritatively. "They'll back the Busters up."

"With all due respect, Gill-sama, they are currently in pursuit of Basco ta Jolokia; who is all but our strongest opponent at this time..."

"He is insignificant." Says Gill. "A rebellion that has gone undetected for such a long amount of time is more threatening than a single pirate."

It was hard to tell whether Damaras disagreed with Gill in this case or not. Basco was resourceful. He seemed to have all but inside knowledge as to the Zangyack Empire's inner workings. Some fledgling rebels kitbashing Gormin seemed of little value compared to one with such dangerous knowledge. But, numbers grew. Fast. If this gaggle wasn't routed now, they'd become akin to a tumor. A tumor that could prove fatal. He was both right and wrong. It was a matter of how the consequences were compared to how they _could_ be. But alas, Gill was the master. All Damaras could do was obey.

"What about Bacchus?" Asks Damaras. "He's bound to throw a fit if they change course."

"I shall leave him to you." Says Ackdos Gill. "He need a good talking-down to, anyway. He's been acting like quite the primadonna lately."

With an approving chuckle, Damaras leaves the room with a nod.

* * *

"Motherboard...fixed." Says Don as he looks back at AkaRed. "A few ribbon cables were loose and the chip-set needed tinkering. Barring some hiccups, it should work now."

With a sigh of exhaustion, Don frees himself from the one-knee position he was in.

"So, all you have to do is put in that USB?" Asks Don.

"I'm assuming, yes." Says AkaRed. "You may do the honors."

AkaRed outstretches his hand out to Don, as their hands exchange the USB Drive.

Don stares at the Drive in his hand.

To think that this tiny thing carried what could be the fate of this world's last hope.

With a heavy sigh, Don inserts the USB...And presses the computer's power button.

A rather archaic-seeming text start-up screen. (Sure beat Windows Vista!) It felt sort of nostalgic.

And then a password screen.

"AkaRed-sama." Says Don."It's asking for a password."

"I don't think that'll be an issue." Replies AkaRed, pointing at the screen.

Don looks back at the screen.

Something was being typed into the password bar. And Don wasn't touching the keyboard.

Frantically, Don presses key after key, but nothing happens.

The computer shifts from the password screen to...Something.

The whole screen was glitching out. Colors and sounds meshed into and away from one another. Static began rising and falling. The USB Drive plugged into the port of the computer was also acting oddly, as though it were vibrating.

"What's happening?!" Shouts Don as he keeps trying to enter something...anything...to restore this to normal.

The glitched screen begins to stabilize as a purple-shaded background begins forming behind it.

The purple becomes bolder and bolder while other colors that had once been on the screen also begin applying themselves to the purple "canvas." Eventually, a red light begins to shine. The light becomes so bright, that Don has to shield his eyes.

The light darkens, as something...begins coming out of the screen.

"AAIIYYAAAA!" Screams Don as he rushes to hide behind AkaRed.

A line...comprised of naught but ones and zeroes begins jutting from the screen. Aiming itself downward onto the ground, it becomes bigger and bigger as the ones and zeroes begin forming a shape.

Data piled onto itself as though someone were building a very intricate LEGO set. Don's eyes were both anxious and transfixed at the presentation before him.

The shape was forming...a...person!?

Even AkaRed's body tensed up, ready for anything.

After another second, the "shape"(?) relaxes. Yet another bright light and...

"Oh, _Génial_..." Says the thing before them.

The ones and zeroes dissipate...as a man stands before them.

Goggles adorned his head, as the man is draped from head to toe in a massive half-black, half-white cloak. (Alongside a scarf of some sort over his neck)

The man cracks his neck as though he had just finished stretching.

"...Finally, someone repaired my motherboard." Says the man. As if he was greeting an old friend, he smiles at the two onlookers in front of him.

"_Ça va_...um...?" Asks the man, pointing dramatically at AkaRed and Don.

"D-Don." Says Don meekly. "This is AkaRed..."

"Red red? That's a mundane translation." Says the man. "Oh, well. I am Enter. I assume you two were the ones who booted up my program?"

"Yes." Says AkaRed, crossing his arms. "So you were what the Energy Management Center was working on."

"_Non non non._" Says Enter. "The scientists' experiment was practically a success. Their plan was to harness elements of Hyper Space so they could extract a newly discovered energy source, which was to be used as a weapon against the Zangyack invaders. Unfortunately, their opening of the worm-hole got them sucked inside before they could stabilize it. Their bodies couldn't handle the Hyper Space, and were simply...assimilated by it. So just before they were totally lost to it, some their data meshed together. And I am the result."

"So your...an avatar of all of them?" Asks Don.

"Ping pong!" Says Enter approvingly.

"What is the last thing you-I mean, the scientists...remember?" Asks AkaRed.

"The attack on Earth..." Says Enter. "The opening of the Hyper Space worm-hole...Then my formation. Their data was rather fragmented."

"Can you still traverse the Hyper Space?" Asks AkaRed.

Enter's gaze sours.

"Where do you think I've been for the past few years?" Says Enter rather indignantly. "It HAS been years, right?"

"Three." Says AkaRed. "I seek to use the Hyper Space as a shelter for my group. Can this be accomplished?"

A hesitant breath escapes from Enter's teeth.

"Normal Humans cannot survive transportation." Says Enter. "On their own, anyhow..."

"If they were augmented by an outside source?" Asks AkaRed.

"If they are sheltered from the conversion, they can exist inside, _qui_. I'd have to modify some sub-routines, but it would work." Says Enter. "Though I must inquire...Why resort to such a measure?"

"Our rebellion is in danger of annihilation." Says AkaRed.

"Rebellion?" Asks Enter.

"I'll start from the top." Says AkaRed.

* * *

"Gokai Change!"

"_SSHIINNKKEENNGEERR!_"

Marvelous was pulling out the Gokai Changes now. He was through playing around.

He digs into his Change's utility belt, pulling out a circular disc.

Ah, the Shishi Disks. A "present" the Gokaigers acquiesced from the Shiba Clan household after defeating them. Samurai and their honor. What a joke. Shame the Gokaigers were forced to kill them all. It wasn't by choice, though. If Marvelous had been the one calling the shots, he'd have spared them. Unfortunately, they were too stubborn to surrender, and would've been annoying pests. Bacchus had ordered them dead. As much as he hated the bastard, he made the right call.

Putting the sword through the disk, Marvelous turns it.

"Shinkenmaru!" Shouts Gokai Red.

Hefting his sword back, Gokai Red slashes horizontally with all of his might. A pillar of flame as red as the sun ejects from the sword.

Basco jumps back, aiming his gun not at Gokai Red, but the fire from the sword. A well-timed shot at the fire causes it to expand, as the charge within the expelled bullet combines with the flame to produce a controlled explosion. The explosion, whilst not strong enough to do significant damage, does knock Gokai Red to the ground. This forces him out of his Shinkenger Change.

This match in ability was annoying. It was like battling an extension of himself. Well, an extension of himself with bad fashion sense and a whiny side.

Gokai Red struggles to his feet. He extends his hand, intent on summoning another Ranger Key. However...

In unison, both Basco and Marvelous' Mobirates' begin to ring.

The two stare at each other for a moment. Their eyes meet. Each one preparing for one another to make a move. Meanwhile, the Mobirates keep on ringing.

In a flash, the two take out their Mobirates, flipping the lids of the phones open in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion.

"Hello?" They both ask their respective callers.


End file.
